Sunlight and Moon
by Cymberle
Summary: She is everything embodied by the sun: nurturing, cheerful and light. He is like the moon: solemn, austere and dark. These opposites are drawn to each other through an intense yet surprising attraction. But can the sun and the moon truly ever occupy the same sky?
1. Chapter 1 -- Under the Full Moon's Light

**_Chapter One: Under the Full Moon's Light_**

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Fighting to keep my breathing slow and even, I listen to Inuyasha stirring in the tree branch above our camp. My mind already accepts what my heart would rather not. He's going to leave us defenseless again tonight in his pursuit of…whatever it is he hopes to obtain from a woman that has no business walking this earth. He leaps from his perch, rustling the thick leaves as he falls quietly to the ground. I can sense him freeze to see if anyone in the camp heard the swish of the leaves or the light thud of his feet hitting the soft earth. Sniffing the air, he takes off running without a second thought for the potential peril of our camp. How many nights has he run off leaving us completely defenseless in our sleep?

Without releasing the sigh building within my lungs, I carefully move Shippou from my arms and crawl from the sleeping bag, relieved when he merely murmurs in his sleep not waking. The spring night air is cold making me shiver a bit in my short pajamas. Focusing inward, I pull on my miko powers creating a barrier surrounding the camp. It takes so much energy; I just know I'll be exhausted tomorrow. However, unlike a certain hanyou, I refuse to leave my companions unprotected in the night. My training with Kaede has been going quite well and I know my powers are increasing significantly. My companions are unaware of my training, including the martial arts I've been practicing at home. For some reason Inuyasha becomes angry whenever I try to better myself. Perhaps he feels it's a dig at his ability to protect me. Though, even he would have to admit that he's doing a rather lousy job of it lately.

The barrier stays in place as I leave the camp, wandering in the direction opposite of the hanyou's frenzied flight. The moon is full tonight, casting soft light through the trees to light the path at my feet. I roam aimlessly, slowly walking through the quiet forest, relishing in the silence of the night. Inuyasha has been so brash recently, his voice starting to grate on my nerves. Well to be honest, he was always loud and obnoxious, but it's different now. I think he feels guilty for leaving us unprotected while he visits with Kikyou. Of course maybe he's just an immature jerk. My romantic feelings for him faded months ago, though I don't think he even noticed the change. Now I love him like an older brother, though my heart aches that he seems to care so little for me that he'd leave me completely vulnerable and alone in the night.

There's a rustle in the dead leaves littering the forest floor, and I turn swiftly to my right to catch the culprit. Nothing's there. Huh, must be my imagination. When I hear it again, this time on my left, I push out my aura to search the area. Still nothing. Either I'm hearing things or perhaps it was merely an animal or maybe an owl. The forest empties into a large verdant meadow covered in knee high grass. As I walk farther from the trees I notice a tall figure standing among a sea of white flowers, staring at the full moon. For a brief moment I think it's Inuyasha but that fades quickly as I realize just who the ethereal being before me actually is.

Long silver hair glows in the soft moonlight, shining as if it's soaking up the beams of light as they fall from the heavens. A cool breeze blows through the meadow picking up the strands of hair, making them dance around his body. As the wind blows my raven locks from my face, I realize I'm standing downwind from the mighty Taiyoukai. I wonder what the chances are that I can sneak away unnoticed? When his face turns toward me I realize any chance of escape has evaporated beneath his icy glare. We have an uneasy truce at the moment since I get along so well with his ward, Rin. Though, I still don't like the idea of being trapped alone in the wilderness with the menacing figure.

He stalks toward me, not stopping until he's entirely too close for comfort. I suppose inuyoukai might be completely oblivious when it comes to personal space. Then again, considering the way Kouga acts every time he sees me, perhaps it's a youkai thing. As I'm quietly contemplating the intricacies of youkai etiquette, I stare silently into those intimidating amber eyes. How he manages to show so little emotion is completely beyond me. Realizing I forgot to greet him, I bow my head quickly.

"Good evening, Sesshoumaru-sama," I say in a very subdued tone. "What brings you so close to our campsite?"

"Miko," he responds as his eyes continue to stare back at me unblinking. "I believe you misjudged the distance you traveled." Glancing around, as if that would help me determine my whereabouts, I merely shrug.

"I guess I was lost in thought," I murmur sheepishly, my eyes avoiding his and instead tracing the elegant magenta lines on his face.

"I've been following you for a while," he rumbles. "Did you not even notice?"

"You were hiding your youki," I say rolling my eyes. "But yes, I did sense something. I didn't feel any malice so I really didn't worry."

"Hn," he replies finally looking away to gaze back at the moon. His porcelain skin glows as he lifts his face and appears to bask in the moon's radiance.

"Why were you following me, Sesshoumaru-sama?" I ask as curiosity finally overwhelms me.

"Rin is worried for your safety," he responds, amber eyes boring into mine again. "It seems given the hanyou's penchant for leaving you unprotected, she is right to be concerned." It occurs to me that I've never heard so many words fall from his mouth before. Perhaps the full moon loosened his tongue. I've heard it can have strange effects on all manner of beings.

"Inuyasha's been leaving us alone for a long time now," I say sadly. As I continue to gaze at his chiseled features, my fingers itch to run over the crescent moon on his forehead. I almost blush at the thought, wondering where such a random desire would come from.

"You know?" he asks blankly. His tone is even, but I swear I saw a flash of surprise in his eyes. It was gone so fast, I start to wonder if it was ever there at all.

"I protect the camp with a barrier," I murmur. "Inuyasha is clueless about a great many things. Idiot doesn't even notice the barrier. Perhaps I should adjust it to keep him out." I laugh a bit at the image of the dog eared hanyou pounding on my barrier with Tessaiga.

"Return to camp, Miko," he demands. "You are not safe out here away from your barrier."

"Since when do you care about me?" I ask the stoic Taiyoukai. Shock glimmers in his eyes for a brief moment before he abruptly turns and walks away.

"I don't," he states without looking back. Huh, could have fooled me. Deciding not to press my luck just to satisfy my morbid curiosity, I quickly return to the forest following the pulse of my barrier as it leads me back to camp. When I feel a flash of familiar youki, I gasp in astonishment. It disappears just as quickly leaving me to wonder if he meant for me to know he's still following. My heart feels light as I consider the fact that for some unfathomable reason Sesshoumaru has a desire to see to my safety. How odd…

_A/N: This is my first story so I apologize in advance for formatting errors. Yes I know Sesshoumaru isn't using third person to refer to himself. It really starts to drive me crazy…_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	2. Chapter 2 -- Tiger Trap

_**Chapter Two: Tiger Trap**_

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

The steam rising from the hot spring is screaming a siren song as I peel off my clothes and make a beeline for the warm, soothing water. Lowering my aching body into the small pool, I finally allow the loud sigh building within me all day to escape my lips. Inuyasha has been next to impossible to be around this week; his demeanor deteriorating more as each night passes. He'd never admit it but I know it's the glaring absence of Kikyou's shinidamachu that's driving him to make our lives a living hell. Sango sinks into the water beside me letting out an even bigger sigh than mine.

"This has been one hell of a week," she mutters as she leans back against the rock formation where I'm lounging. "What bug's up Inuyasha's ass anyway?"

"Ignore him, he's just missing his precious Kikyou," I reply unable to keep the hurt from my voice. It's impossible to miss the concern in Sango's eyes as she glances at me through the hazy steam. She doesn't believe that I'm over him, not that I can blame her. I've done more than my share of pining for him during my seemingly endless crush. "Something odd happened to me last week," I say, opting for a change of subject.

"Do tell," Sango prompts suddenly excited. She's probably grateful to talk about something other than the hanyou.

"Inuyasha disappeared in the middle of the night, running off to Kikyou." I start the story before realizing this isn't really a change in topic, but it's been in my thoughts all week. Maybe Sango will have some insight. "I couldn't sleep and went for a walk. I ran into Sesshoumaru," Her startled gasp is unsurprising.

"Kagome, what have I told you about wandering off alone?" Sango scolds. "It's too dangerous with youkai constantly after your jewel shards. You're lucky Sesshoumaru-sama is the only one you ran into." Since when did he go from threat to lucky circumstance?

"He scolded me as well," I admit sheepishly. "Said he'd been following me because Rin's worried about me. I got the strangest feeling that he was only using Rin as an excuse though. He knew about Inuyasha leaving us unprotected at night, was pretty pissed about it. Then he told me to return to camp." Sango continues listening completely enrapt while staring at me with pensive brown eyes. "The strangest thing is that he followed me back to camp. He hid his youki but I knew he was there. It's like he wanted to make sure I was safe. But that can't be, he hates humans, why would he care about me?"

"He doesn't hate humans, Rin is human and he protects her," Sango says watching me from the corner of her eye. "Be careful, Kagome, you seem to have a strange effect on male youkai. Perhaps Sesshoumaru-sama is no exception." Before I can respond, a loud, shrill cry penetrates the air around us, sending birds flying from trees and tiny animals scurrying to hide.

"Yo, wench, I'm hungry!" Inuyasha shouts from the camp. "Stop lazing around and make dinner!"

"We shouldn't have set up camp within shouting distance of the hot spring," I grumble annoyed that my peace has been shattered.

"Where isn't within shouting distance for that loudmouth?" Sango asks rolling her eyes. Resigned that bath time is now over, we both quickly wash, hoping to keep a certain hanyou from becoming too irate.

Dinner was a loud boisterous affair, but now that the sun has set Inuyasha is impatiently searching the sky again. When a shinidamachu suddenly appears right above our campsite, he jumps to his feet and takes off without even a 'by your leave'.

"Rude jerk," I murmur as I gather up the bowl from his beloved ramen. Several more shinidamachu fly above the camp, circling lazily in the sky.

"That's rather odd don't you think?" Miroku asks as he runs a hand through his black hair. "They usually aren't so…overt." We watch in silence as the soul collectors fly around a few more times before disappearing to the north. "We'd best be on alert. I can't say that I trust Kikyou one bit. Who knows what she's up to this time." Before long I feel the pulse of numerous youkai quickly approaching. Grabbing my bow and arrows, I leap to my feet waiting for our adversaries to show themselves. Ten tiger youkai emerge from the trees quickly surrounding our camp.

"Let's see how quickly you die without that filthy hanyou protecting you," the tiger youkai closest to me growls. "We are avenging the death of our brother. You will suffer for killing him!" I honestly don't remember killing a tiger youkai recently, but I don't say anything afraid to rile them up further. They aren't particularly strong youkai but their numbers are most definitely a problem. The moment one makes a move at Sango, I let an arrow fly, purifying the youkai on the spot. The battle begins in earnest and I immediately have to reassess their power. They were somehow subduing their youki to make themselves seem less powerful. Sango destroys one with Hiraikotsu while I manage to purify another with an arrow. A sharp blow to the back sends me sprawling face first across the forest floor before rolling quickly to my back. The tiger bears down on me as I draw an arrow with the intent to stab the youkai with it. One second the tiger is looming over me then the next it's gone. I blink in shock a few times before I realize the youkai is lying dead several feet away. As another tiger impacts a nearby tree, I finally recover enough to sit up and look around for my savior, knowing full well who it is. The silence is a dead giveaway. If it was Inuyasha there'd be a lot of shouting, cursing and insults following in his wake.

As I rise to my feet, I surreptitiously observe the amazing taiyoukai in action. His swordplay is like a dance, so graceful; he makes it look completely effortless. Perhaps it is for him. His long silver hair flies around him like a halo, my own avenging angel. As I continue to stare at him mesmerized, another tiger youkai runs at me.

"Pay attention to the battle, Miko," Sesshoumaru scolds as he slices the offending tiger into pieces. Before I can respond to him, a tiny voice screams out in horror behind me.

"Momma!" Shippou shrieks as he shoots fox fire at the tiger youkai attacking him. Sesshoumaru immediately cuts down the youkai but the damage has been done. Falling to my knees on the hard earth, I try to assess his injuries but there's so much blood. How can this much blood flow from such a small body? The tiny kit lies on the forest floor unmoving as I gather up every remaining ounce of my miko powers. Shippou will not die on my watch! My aura flares as I pour healing energy into my kit, my baby. Tears flood my eyes as take in his multiple injuries causing my aura to flare wildly. I concentrate to send out healing energy rather than purification as I kneel over the broken little body. My head starts to hurt and I begin to feel faint yet I still fill the area with healing energy.

"Miko, stop," Sesshoumaru says softly as he kneels in the dirt at my side. "The kit is healed, he is merely sleeping now." His words reach my brain through a thick fog and I abruptly pull in my aura. Taking Shippou in my arms, I hug him to my chest as I rise from the ground. The world starts to spin and I can feel myself beginning to lose consciousness.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," I murmur as he catches me in his arms before I can fall back to the cold ground. Wait a minute…_arms_?!

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers! _

_Cymberle_


	3. Chapter 3 -- Opposite Day

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

A loud persistent buzzing begins to rouse me from my sleep. It doesn't take long to realize it's the noise of my companions talking none too quietly. My head is pounding something fierce making me want nothing more than to silence the people around me. As I wake a bit more, I roll over to my other side trying to get away from the incessant voices. My arm falls across something hard and in my confusion I run my hand up and down it trying to figure out what exactly I'm touching. It quickly becomes apparent that it's someone's leg, someone's well-muscled leg wrapped in the softest silk I've ever felt. Reality dawns slowly through my foggy mind as my hand abruptly stops, still resting on the silk clad thigh. I've been caressing Sesshoumaru's leg!

"Yo, bastard, get away from her!" Inuyasha shouts making me cringe from the sharp pain crashing against my skull.

"Inuyasha, quiet!" Sango barks. "She's still asleep. She needs to rest after expending so much energy."

"She's not sleeping!" Inuyasha yells, much closer this time. "She's feeling up the ice prick!" Mortification blossoms within and I wonder briefly if I can just disappear, maybe melt into the earth at least until the crimson stain on my cheeks dissipates. Hmm, I always shouted it in anger before but perhaps a whisper will do.

"Sit," I say in the softest of whispers, relishing the satisfying sound of the thud as he hits the ground. I wait until I hear him begin to rise then whisper again, "I said sit, sit, sit." Bam, bam, bam in quick succession. Hopefully the idiot broke his nose. Too bad he'd heal it so quickly…

"Hanyou you truly are an imbecile," Sesshoumaru rumbles in what almost seems to be laughter.

"Huh? Well, you're a bastard!" Inuyasha shouts back.

"You should understand the meaning of words before using them," Sesshoumaru counters with a loud sigh. "You technically are the bastard you puerile ignoramus."

"Pure…ignor…what?!" Inuyasha barks.

"Exactly," Sesshoumaru says as his hand comes down to rest on my shoulder. He's baiting Inuyasha which normally I'd enjoy but my poor pounding head can't take much more of his screaming.

"Get your filthy hands off my woman!" Inuyasha shouts. The pain shooting through my skull breaks my last nerve, and I slowly rise to my knees, turning to face the dog eared nuisance.

"I am-SIT-not your woman. I would not be your woman under any SIT-uation," I say in a remarkably normal tone of voice. "You had your-SIT-chance with me and you-SIT-blew it. So if I want to-SIT-touch your brother-SIT-I'll do it to my heart's content. SIT, SIT, SIT!" As I gleefully watch Inuyasha trying to claw his way out of the crater in the ground, Sango brings me a bottle of water. My throat is parched and I down the whole thing. "Will someone tell me what happened?"

"Shippou was severely injured in the battle two days ago," Miroku says in a calm soothing tone. Inuyasha should take lessons from him. At the mention of Shippou, my eyes dart around looking for my tiny kit.

"He's gathering flowers nearby with Rin," Sango says as she kneels at my side. "Jaken and Ah-Un are with them, they're fine." She takes the empty bottle before standing and moving back to the fire. "Inuyasha caught some rabbits earlier and I went to the closest village to pick up some vegetables, I'll make some stew now that you're awake."

"Thanks, Sango," I say as she begins to prepare our meal. Then something Miroku said sinks in. "I've been asleep for two days?!" I have so many questions though perhaps the most perplexing, why was I sleeping next to Sesshoumaru? What's he still doing here with us? As I glance back at him polishing Tokijin and notice his completely restored left arm, the memories of the battle and my frantic healing of Shippou return full force. "My power went out of control didn't it," I murmur sheepishly.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, Kagome," Miroku says softly. "You threw everything you had into healing Shippou, healing all of us around you in the process and restoring Sesshoumaru-sama's arm. Quite the feat in my humble opinion."

"The kit was gravely injured, miko," Sesshoumaru adds. "He would have died without you." I want to ask him why he's being so kind to me; it seems so out of character. I truly hope it isn't just a new way to antagonize Inuyasha. I glance at said taiyoukai again and this time his smoldering amber eyes meet mine making my heart flutter wildly in my chest. Oh no, please don't tell me I'm falling for him. That attraction can end in nothing but disaster.

Dinner is finally over. Inuyasha was blessedly silent throughout the whole affair, shooting nasty looks my direction the entire time. If he thinks the silent treatment will get to me then he's sadly mistaken. I relish the silence, basking in the glory of the absence of his annoying mouth. Rin is curled up next to Sesshoumaru making a flower crown while humming quietly. I almost cry out when Shippou moves to his other side, afraid the taiyoukai will take offense. I'm shocked into silence when Sesshoumaru says nothing, allowing my kit to curl up against him. With a child on each side he looks utterly adorable. He has a serene expression on his normally stoic face, all anger absent in this one moment. Perhaps I've misjudged him this whole time. I was always angry that he attacked us but technically he attacked Inuyasha, I just got in the way every time. As I watch him compliment Rin on her crown, I realize that anyone who is that kind to a child cannot possibly be evil. Tearing my eyes away from the heart-warming scene, I find my bag leaning against a nearby tree. These feelings I seem to be developing for the taiyoukai are confusing, I need a distraction. Digging through my backpack, I pull out some chocolate pocky intending to give the children a treat, but then pull out a few extra sticks.

"Yea, pocky!" Shippou shouts as I hand him two sticks. He immediately starts wolfing it down forcing me to suppress a laugh.

"What's pocky, Kagome-sama?" Rin asks as I hand her the sticks.

"It's a treat, try it," I urge the young girl. She tentatively takes a small bite and her eyes light up.

"Yummy!" she shouts as she eagerly digs into the treat. When I try to hand a couple pieces to Sesshoumaru, he stares at the treat in my hand then up into my eyes.

"I don't eat human food," he rumbles softly.

"Just try it," I insist, still holding the sticks out to him. He finally nods and takes the proffered treat. I almost laugh out loud as he daintily nibbles on the end. As he continues to devour the pocky, I swear I see his eyes light up.

"I like it," he announces.

"I'm glad," I reply, still trying valiantly not to laugh. Rising to my feet, I walk over to where Jaken is polishing Ah-Un's harness. "I brought a treat for you Jaken." He looks up at me with bulging yellow eyes, and I expect him to throw his usual insults. Instead he accepts the pocky and quickly eats it.

"Thank you, miko," he says as he returns to his work. Now it's my turn for my eyes to bulge. Did that little imp really just thank me?! I suppose today must be the day for acting out of character…though wouldn't it be nice if it was a permanent change? Perhaps he's grateful I restored Sesshoumaru's arm. Moving to Ah and Un, I pet each head vigorously.

"I didn't forget you two," I whisper as I break the carrot I stole from Sango in half, feeding some to each head. As I head back to the fire, I can't help but marvel at the pleasing quiet of our camp. Yes, I can definitely get used to the silent treatment from Inuyasha!

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	4. Chapter 4 -- Inuyasha

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

When I wake in the morning it's that gloriously peaceful time right before dawn, as the sky is just starting to brighten with the rising sun. Everyone is still asleep and I can have some time to myself. Last night was so strange; I need some time to sort out my feelings. As I disentangle myself from Shippou and the sleeping bag, I notice Inuyasha dozing on a branch in a nearby tree. I was sure he'd take off last night, Kikyou or no Kikyou, since he was so very angry. Soundlessly I creep over to my bright yellow backpack and pull out a few empty plastic water bottles with the intention of filling them in the nearby creek. As I'm sneaking from the camp, Sesshoumaru makes a low rumbling sound, and I turn to look at him. He raises an eyebrow at me, I assume wanting to know where I'm off to.

"I'm getting water from the creek," I whisper under my breath, well aware he can hear every word. He nods, closing his eyes again and reclining back against the tree trunk. Relieved he's not following, I hurry to the creek to begin filling the bottles with the frigid water. The cold feels invigorating as the water runs across my fingers. Once the bottles are filled, I sit back on the bank, allowing my mind to wander. My thoughts immediately stray to the silver haired taiyoukai. It seems I can't stop thinking about him for some reason. I even dreamed about him last night, such a pleasant dream, but I woke up just as he was about to kiss me. My brain scoffs at my fluttering heart, warning me not to become involved in an impossible, one-sided relationship. Though, even after my heartbreak with Inuyasha, my heart still seems hell bent on ignoring all reason.

"Kagome," Inuyasha calls from behind me, startling me from my reverie. "Can we talk?" Before I can answer, he sits down beside me next to the bubbling creek. When I glance over at him he seems pensive, not to mention his subdued demeanor is downright disturbing. A cool breeze blows through the trees, picking up my hair and tossing it into my face. When I brush it away, I'm left staring into two very solemn amber eyes.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" I ask when he remains silent. "Is something wrong?" He sits back, stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his firerat robe, a very nervous gesture.

"I'm sorry," he whispers as he stares at the ground.

"I know," I reply softly as I try to meet his eyes. He looks away, refusing to make eye contact again. "Inuyasha, I'm not angry at you anymore."

"The things you said last night," he murmurs staring up at the slowly dawning sky. "I thought you hated me." He pauses and turns his eyes to meet mine. "Did you mean it?"

"Any chance of a romantic relationship between us is dead," I admit sadly. "I loved you once and you chose Kikyou time and again. I had no choice but to move on. My heart couldn't take the constant rejection."

"Have you?" he asks looking away again. "Moved on to someone else?"

"Huh?" I ask, suddenly confused by the direction of his questions.

"The asshole…sorry, I mean Sesshoumaru," he says as his ears fold down against his head. "You seem interested in him."

"Is it that obvious?" I ask in shock. When he nods I take a moment to consider my feelings. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I'm just confused. I mean it's not like there could ever be anything between us, we're just so different. But even when my head uses logic, sometimes my heart refuses to listen."

"You're the best friend I've ever had," he says softly. I know that was a hard thing for him to admit. Being hated and mistreated by so many will close the heart to trusting others. "I'm afraid of losing you."

"You'll never lose me, Inuyasha," I say as my eyes burn with tears threatening to form. "Even if I must return to the future, you'll always be in my heart. You're much more than a mere friend to me, you're a brother. I love you like family. There's a song in my time from a musical play that reminds me of you. Would you like to hear part of it?" He nods and I rise to my knees to sing:

_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn and we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return_

_Well I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you I have been changed for good_

"That was beautiful, Kagome" he says as he stares at me with wonder filled eyes. I can't help but giggle at the genuine surprise in his gaze.

"I can't really take credit, a brilliant man named Stephen Schwartz wrote it, I merely sang it. The song always reminds me of our relationship."

"Thanks," he says as he takes the filled water bottles and heads back to camp. "I love you too," he says over his shoulder as he walks away. I sincerely hope he means like a sister.

"That was a very pleasing song, miko," Sesshoumaru rumbles in his deep baritone as he emerges from his concealment within some nearby trees. Rising to my feet, I walk over to lean against the tree trunk next to him.

"Thanks," I reply as I gaze into his honey eyes. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"All of it," he replies as he walks to the creek to drink from the icy water. "I followed the hanyou to make sure he wasn't going to accost you."

"Oh, uh thank you I guess." I stumble over my words as I realize he heard me talking about my interest in him. I guess it's too late for embarrassment now.

"Come, miko," he says as he rises and walks back to my side. "Let us return to camp. Decisions need to be made."

"Decisions?" I ask a bit confused. "What decisions?"

"We'll discuss it at camp," he replies vaguely as he turns and walks down the path toward our campsite. Knowing that pushing would be useless, I follow quietly behind him fully admiring the view. And boy what an amazing view it is. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was strutting to get my attention. His silver hair floats gently on the cool breeze just begging me to reach out and stroke the silky locks dancing around his body. Hmm, I wonder what he'd look like without his armor, better yet without his haori. In my mind's eye I see him performing kata with his sword, the muscles of his bare torso and arms gleaming in the early morning sunlight. As my heart rate begins to increase with my thoughts, I realize he must be able to hear it as loud as it's banging in my chest.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asks as he turns to eye me over his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just a bit winded," I reply, the lie not coming out as smoothly as I'd like. I never was very good at white lies. When he turns back around and continues walking, I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm in trouble if I can't even look at him anymore without becoming aroused. Oh, Kami, what has my heart gotten me into this time?!

_I do not own the lyrics or music to the musical Wicked; that was Stephen Schwartz's brainchild._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	5. Chapter 5 -- Betrayal

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Yesterday was such a wonderfully peaceful day. Inuyasha was contrite and relatively subdued all day. Even after Sesshoumaru announced his intention to merge our packs he didn't fight as hard as I expected. He was backed into a corner anyway since Sango and Miroku were both very supportive of the idea.

I am both excited and mortified about the idea of having the taiyoukai around all the time. On the one hand, we can certainly use the help. Naraku is only growing more powerful every time we meet. Retrieving the shards has become more difficult as well. The last few were recovered after fierce battles that we emerged from far from unscathed. Shippou will have a playmate in Rin and additional protectors in Jaken and Ah-Un. Though I'm not quite sure how the little imp can possibly protect the children, Sesshoumaru leaves Rin in his care so perhaps he's more ferocious than he appears. The problem is my apparent attraction to the gorgeous taiyoukai. All day yesterday and most of today I'd catch him looking at me periodically, his expression making me blush crimson each and every time. We walked for over eight hours today, him leading our pack. I don't think my eyes left his form for more than a few moments, ever. Whenever his eyes meet mine my heart flutters in my chest, threatening to escape in its exuberance. Inuyasha never made me feel this way. It's all so confusing and I can't deny it any longer. I have feelings for Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asks, drawing me from my thoughts. "You've been so quiet. And, uh, I think you're starting to burn dinner." Looking down quickly, I remove the pot from the fire and set it aside. When I glance sheepishly at Sango, she merely smiles serenely as she spoons the ramen into bowls. I'm about to start preparing Inuyasha's ramen when I notice he's missing.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I ask confused. Granted he's been much quieter than normal but still I should've noticed his absence.

"He left a while ago," Sango says as she gazes at me with amusement in her chocolate eyes. "I guess you were too focused on someone else to notice. Perhaps the same someone that made you almost burn dinner?"

"I'll go find him," I say quickly, desperate to escape from Sango's knowing glance. "He wouldn't have gone far this close to dinner."

"Be careful," Sango calls out as I quickly escape into the lush canopy of trees. The forest is quiet around me as I follow the faint signs of Inuyasha's youki. As I travel farther and farther from camp, I begin to wonder what made the idiot venture so far into the woods. It isn't like Inuyasha to miss dinner. Moments later, I sense his presence along with that of Kikyou close by. As I turn around to retreat back to camp, I hear Kikyou shout my name in anger. For a brief moment I think she sensed my presence, but then it becomes clear she's simply arguing with Inuyasha about me. Cloaking my aura, I creep forward and kneel behind a large tree trunk, intent to know why she's so angry about me.

"You have to choose, Inuyasha," Kikyou bites out. "This whole charade cannot continue."

"I told you already," Inuyasha insists. "Kagome knows that I want to be with you not her."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," she replies angrily. "You have no need for my copy anymore. I can find the shards better than she can. Even in this state my holy powers are stronger than hers, and I've never seen a worse archer in all my life. I want my soul back and the only way to get it is to kill Kagome." Inuyasha gasps audibly, fortunately covering up mine.

"Kagome is my best friend, Kikyou," Inuyasha says quietly. "As much as I love you, I can't just kill her." For some reason I thought he'd protest a bit more vehemently.

"If you love me, you'll let me kill her," Kikyou says firmly. "The soul doesn't belong to her, I had it first. Besides, we can never truly be together until my soul is complete. I read in some old scrolls that once the full soul returns to me, I'll become human again. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but…"

"We can finally be together," Kikyou continues after cutting him off. "We'll defeat Naraku easily then settle down and start a family. That is what you want."

"Yes, it is," Inuyasha says dejectedly. "Can't we just force her through the well and seal it? I really don't like the idea of killing her."

"I need my entire soul, Inuyasha," Kikyou says softly, like she's trying to reason with a child. "You have to decide once and for all. Her or me."

"You, Kikyou," Inuyasha whispers, "it'll always be you." As tear flood my eyes, I rise from my hiding place and race back to camp. I can't believe he'd actually kill me or allow Kikyou to kill me just so he can be with her. I thought we were friends. This hurts all the more after the talk we had yesterday. How can he go from that to killing me?! Unable to see where I'm running, I trip over an exposed tree root, sliding across the forest floor, before pushing to my feet again. I have to get back to camp and safety. I've only taken a few steps when I run bodily into something, bouncing off only to be caught by a clawed hand. For one awful moment, I assume it's Inuyasha, and I fight as hard as I can to break free.

"Miko, cease this struggling." I can hear Sesshoumaru's voice through my cloud of fear and I immediately stop fighting. "What happened?" he asks as he picks me up and cradles me in his arms. "You are injured," he notes as he walks off in the direction of our camp.

"I can't go back there yet," I whisper. Now that he's here, I know I'm safe from any heinous plots Kikyou can hatch. I'm not ready to face Sango and Miroku before composing myself. It's bad enough that Sesshoumaru has to see me like this but I'm grateful for the safety his presence provides. He turns and walks the opposite direction from the camp, blessedly silent. Before long we happen upon a small creek and he sits on the bank, cradling me in his lap.

"Your strange hakama are torn," he notes as I look down to the holes in both knees of my jeans. "Allow me to heal you wounds," I nod, unaware of what he meant by healing.

"W-what are you doing?!" I gasp as he starts licking at the gash on my cheek. My struggling renews as I picture the deep scars his poisonous saliva could create on my delicate skin.

"Relax," he orders brusquely. "My saliva has healing properties. It will work much better than any herb you may have. It won't hurt you." So I'm supposed to sit back and allow this stunning man to lick my body? Yeah I can live with that. Relaxing into his arms, I close my eyes, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his slightly rough tongue running up my cheek. As his tongue moves from my cheek to my ear, I can't suppress the tiny shudder that courses through my body. He licks the shell of my ear and I shiver in response as my body sags in his arms.

"I'm not injured there." My statement comes out a breathy moan making my face flush at my body's reaction to this male.

"I know," he responds with a gentle nip to my earlobe. He nuzzles my cheek before moving down to heal the long gash on my right arm. The feel of his tongue lapping at my arm is exquisite, and I allow my head to fall backward as my eyes close to savor the sensation. "Responsive little thing aren't you," he observes with a deep masculine chuckle that reverberates through my body. My whole body is coursing with desire as he continues his gentle ministrations. It takes everything in my power to keep from grabbing his hair and soundly kissing him. If he keeps this up, I don't know how much longer I can resist…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Don't worry; another update will follow either today or tomorrow!_

_Cymberle_


	6. Chapter 6 -- Seduction

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

A dream, yes that's what this must be, an immensely arousing dream. Then again, I'm not sure my mind could conjure up such a strange situation in which I'm tenderly cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms as he gently laps at my wounds. Sure I've dreamt like this about Inuyasha but certainly not his stoic, deadly brother. My eyes open when he abruptly stops lapping at my arm leaving behind a pleasant tingling sensation. He's staring at my jeans in confusion obviously never having seen anything like them before. When he leans down and licks my knee through the large hole, it tickles so much that my foot kicks out catching him in the stomach.

"You will cease your struggles at once, miko," Sesshoumaru warns with a low growl. He resumes cleansing my wound while I try my best to hold still and not give into the giggles threatening to erupt.

"It tickles," I gasp, still trying desperately to control my laughter. He stops long enough to give me a menacing glare before resuming his ministrations on my other knee. The combination of the glare, the tickling and the silly picture of a mighty taiyoukai licking my knee sends me into fits of laughter. There's a sudden flurry of motion and I end up flat on my back underneath a very perturbed Sesshoumaru.

"You think this amusing, little one?" he asks in a silky purr. When my gaze meets the molten gold of his eyes, the heat reflected there is shocking. A shiver courses through me as he presses his body down onto mine, completely trapping me beneath his muscled form. My eyes flutter closed as his lips capture mine in a surprisingly gentle kiss. I bury my fingers in his silky silver hair, reveling in the softness I've been aching to touch. He responds with a guttural growl as I wind the strands around my fingers effectively trapping him within my grasp. When he flicks his tongue across my lips, I open my mouth allowing him to thrust it inside. A loud moan escapes my lips as he leisurely explores my mouth with his adept tongue. As I garner more courage I lightly run my tongue along the points of his fangs, careful not to puncture it on the sharp tips.

When his lips leave mine, I'm unable to suppress the tiny whimper that escapes. He chuckles again as he slowly trails kisses along my jawline. My hands move from his hair to his shoulders then slowly down his biceps, feeling the hard muscle through the fine white silk. He buries his hand in my hair and uses it to tip my head back to give him access to my neck. His lips move down to my neck, sucking and nipping, eliciting tiny whimpers of pleasure from my throat. Digging my fingers into his arms, I arch my body against his as he moves his attention to my ear. He licks and bites at my earlobe as I writhe in his arms. When he starts to pull away, he's chuckling low in his throat. He carefully gathers me in his arms and sits up pulling me onto his lap. Leaning my head on his shoulder, I sigh in happiness as I snuggle into his warmth. Now that I'm no longer distracted by his amorous attentions, I remember the reason behind my frantic flight through the woods. Damn that Inuyasha, he's as fickle as they come. As my heart clenches in my chest I cling to Sesshoumaru in the hopes of banishing the overwhelming grief that's starting to surface.

"What happened earlier?" he asks softly as he holds me against his chest.

"I overheard Inuyasha and Kikyou talking about me," I murmur, having difficulty putting the dreadful conversation into words.

"What did the idiotic hanyou say this time?" he asks with an aggravated sigh.

"He and Kikyou are plotting my death so she can have her entire soul back," I whisper against his shoulder. His arms tighten around me as his body stiffens at my words. "She told him that if she gets her soul back she'd become human again. Is that even possible?"

"Does it matter?" he asks, the rage he's apparently trying to control leaking through. "You are under my protection. They will not harm you."

"I thought he was my friend," I cry miserably. "How can he say he loves me one minute and plot my death the next?" He doesn't answer, just continues to hold me against his chest. Perhaps there really isn't an answer to that question. It's not like this is unusual behavior for Inuyasha, I just never thought he'd go this far to have Kikyou back. My fingers lightly caress Sesshoumaru's chest where the silk of his haori parts. His skin is so warm and soft, I have an almost uncontrollable urge to strip him from the waist up just to snuggle against his warmth. "Where's your armor?" I ask, realizing this may just be the first time I've ever seen him without it.

"I left it at the camp," he responds in a low rumble as I continue playing with his pectoral muscles. "It wasn't conducive for the activity I had planned."

"Oh," I murmur absently, still intrigued by the hard muscles under my fingers. "What activity was that?"

"Seduction," he responds huskily as he lifts my hand to his mouth, lightly kissing and licking the inside of my wrist. My head falls backward from the heady sensation, baring my neck to the mighty taiyoukai. He leans down, running his tongue along the pulse in my neck before moving to capture my lips with his. With a tiny moan, I part my lips under his and he thrusts his tongue into my mouth. I lick at his tongue until he pulls it back and allows me to push my tongue into his mouth. He shudders in my arms as I explore his mouth meticulously with my tongue, my hands entwined in his hair to hold him to me. As I pull away from him, I take his lower lip between my teeth in a gentle nip, earning a deep moan from the silver haired male. His arms tighten around me crushing my body to his as he bends me backward and captures my lips yet again, cradling my head in his hand. This time I'm the one whimpering under his careful ministrations. As he moves from my lips to my neck, my body starts feeling heavy with desire. He holds me tightly to him with one hand while running the other down my side as I moan deep in my throat. Just as I think I will pass out from the pleasure he slowly pulls away. Still cradled in his arms, I open my eyes to gaze lazily at him. His gold eyes have veins of red running through them, his beast obviously right at the surface. I watch in awe as his eyes return to their normal amber hue, the beast slowly receding back into him.

"We should head back to camp," he says as he stands with me still cradled tenderly in his arms. "The monk and the slayer will be worried about you." Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I nuzzle my face into his neck, kissing the warm skin before resting my forehead against it and closing my eyes. I hope the walk back to camp takes an eternity…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	7. Chapter 7 -- Heart and Soul

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

The walk back to camp is remarkably peaceful as I snuggle into the pillar of strength currently cradling me in his arms. The sun has already set leaving the forest so dark I'd have to navigate on my hands and knees to keep from tripping. Sesshoumaru plows through as if the darkness is no obstacle at all, never losing his footing, the picture of masculine grace. While he carries me, I play with the silver strands of hair that appear almost effervescent in the dim light as I try to relive every moment of our earlier kisses. And what amazing, toe curling kisses they were. I had no idea kissing could feel that perfect, that incredible, that right.

Unfortunately, as it usually does, my mind starts poking at the cloud of happiness on which I currently reside. The damnable little voice in my head that always pops up at the most inopportune times has decided now would be a great time to attack. _Can't have one brother so you throw yourself at the other? _I know that's not true but it's probably a good thing my mind is preparing me as that'll be the first thing out of Inuyasha's mouth when he finds out. Looking up at the dark green canopy of trees, I try to silence that nagging inner voice, to just enjoy the moment and the feel of the strong arms around me.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asks as he peers down at me. I roll my azure eyes up to meet his but don't say anything. "Your scent is laced with distress." Ah, yes, I forgot about his remarkable sense of smell. I guess there's no way to hide my emotions from him.

"I was thinking about your brother," I answer truthfully, at least the truth I'm willing to admit.

"Half-brother," he corrects absently.

"Why do you always do that?" I ask trying to contain a snort of derision. A glare is the only reply I receive and seeing as I have no desire to rile him up right now, I let it drop.

"You need not worry over the hanyou and the undead miko," he rumbles in a deep baritone. "They will not dare harm you lest they face my wrath." Right, I'm sure Inuyasha's simply quaking in fear. Brash idiot isn't smart enough to fear Sesshoumaru.

"You're awfully talkative tonight," I comment in an attempt to change the subject. Kikyou's schemes are the last thing I wish to think about right now. "Are you planning to carry me all the way back to the camp?" He glances down at me again, his lip curling into a tiny smirk before he leans down, capturing my mouth in a searing kiss. When he pulls away he continues walking in silence as I breathlessly trace my swollen lips with my finger. "Wow that was amazing. I mean I always thought it could feel like tha…" I'm cut off by Sesshoumaru's lips crashing down on mine again. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realize he's using kisses to silence me, but it's hard to be angry when it feels this wonderful. What I didn't realize was that he kept walking while kissing me thoroughly enough to leave me whimpering as I cling desperately to his shoulders. It takes several moments for my senses to return when he finally pulls his lips from mine. My eyes are still closed as he sits on the ground cradling me in his lap. The smell of ramen hits my nose confirming my fears. We're back at camp. Hmm, no screaming threats must mean Inuyasha isn't here, but still the others just saw me arrive in Sesshoumaru's arms, firmly attached to his lips, probably moaning in abandon. I don't know if I'll ever live this one down.

"Uh, Kagome," Miroku says with obvious delight. I cringe, terrified of what might emerge next from the hentai's mouth. Opening my eyes, I gaze over at the snickering monk trying to put as much menace as I can muster into my glare.

"Choose your words carefully, monk," Sesshoumaru growls low in his throat, the threat of death lingering in the still night air.

"Right, ah, we expected you back earlier, but it appears you were occupied," Miroku says congenially. "There's still some leftover ramen if you're hungry," he adds as he glances nervously at the taiyoukai.

"I'm famished," I reply, leaping from Sesshoumaru's lap and heading over to peer into the pot next to the fire pit. "I really worked up an appetite!" Just as I'm digging into the pot of ramen, Sango slaps Miroku upside the head.

"What?!" he cries miserably. "She said it not me! And believe me I've been dying to say something since she arrived at camp attached to his mouth."

"That was for thinking your hentai thoughts," Sango says glaring at him. Miroku blinks a few times before bursting out laughing.

"My dear Sango, there are not enough slaps in your arsenal to control my thoughts whenever I lay eyes on you." That was sweet in a very disturbing way, though it appears Sango doesn't agree as she slaps him in the head again. She turns away from the fire but not before I see the blush staining her cheeks. "Kagome, you're injured," Miroku comments pointing at the blood stains on my t-shirt and torn jeans.

"Kagome, what happened," Sango asks as she rushes to my side. It's impossible to miss the dark scowl she sends at Sesshoumaru. "He didn't…"

"No!" I cut her off before she can finish that sentence. I doubt Sesshoumaru would appreciate being blamed for my clumsiness. "I was running through the forest and tripped over a tree root. I'm fine, really. Sesshoumaru healed me."

"Oh he did, did he?" Sango manages to make even those simple words sound menacing. "Kagome, why were you running through the woods? I thought you went after Inuyash…oh." Realization dawns in her chocolate eyes and they widen before narrowing in anger. "What did that bastard do to you this time?"

"N-nothing," I stammer as I return to sit at Sesshoumaru's side. When I offer him a bite of the noodles, he shakes his head before turning his nose up in disgust. Though, right now I'm not sure if his ire is directed at the ramen or Inuyasha.

"The undead miko wishes to regain her soul from Kagome," Sesshoumaru spits out, his voice seething in barely controlled rage. Wait, did he just call me Kagome?! "It appears the idiotic hanyou agreed with her proposition."

"Wait a minute," Sango says, the anger in her voice rivaling Sesshoumaru's. "Where does that harpy get off calling your soul hers?"

"Sango, I am her reincarnation," I admit softly. "She has every right to think that the soul belongs to her as well."

"No! No, Kagome," Sango yells, her anger reaching the boiling point. "That corpse doesn't deserve your compassion. That very kindness is going to get you killed one of these days. Even if you are her reincarnation, which by the way I don't believe at all, you have as much right to the soul as she does. Would you kill her for it?" When I shake my head, she sighs. "She's your enemy, the sooner you accept that the better."

"I agree with the taijiya," Sesshoumaru murmurs as mokomoko snakes around my waist, pulling me against his side.

"How did Inuyasha respond to her request?" Miroku asks as he pulls Sango back to the ground next to him, putting an end to her restless pacing.

"He was upset, but finally agreed to let Kikyou kill me," I respond miserably. "That's when I ran away, fell down, and was rescued by Sesshoumaru." My fingers stroke the soft fur of mokomoko, calming my frayed nerves. "I'm so tired; can I just go to sleep? We can talk about this in the morning." I comment as I push the pot of ramen away, my appetite lost from my morose thoughts of Inuyasha. When Sesshoumaru pulls me up onto his lap, I start to make a token protest but then decide to just go along with it. As I lean into his chest, mokomoko wrapped firmly around my waist, I feel a sense of calm flow into me. I glance up at him, wondering if the calmness is coming from him, since it sure as hell isn't coming from me. His amber eyes glisten in the darkness as he gazes down at me before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Sleep, Kagome," he murmurs as his arms tighten around my body. "You are safe." As I quickly drift off to sleep, I realize I haven't felt this safe and relaxed in a very long time.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	8. Chapter 8 -- Enter Kikyou

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Soft light filtering through the dense canopy of trees awakens me from a deep, restful sleep. I feel very content and lazy so I reach for the covers with the intention of burying my head underneath. Huh, I don't remember having such a soft, fluffy comforter. As I awaken further I slowly come to the realization that I've been wiggling around on Sesshoumaru's lap while tugging on poor mokomoko. I can feel the blush staining my cheeks as I hazard a glance at the taiyoukai through the fall of my bangs. His golden eyes are gazing down at me, sparkling in what I can only interpret as amusement at my antics, and for once in my life I'm struck completely silent. Tentatively I reach up, running my fingers along the magenta stripes on both cheeks before moving to trace the Prussian blue crescent moon adorning his forehead. My attention is drawn from him when I notice the two children curled up next to us beginning to stir.

"I need to head to the creek to wash up," I whisper as I cup his cheek gently in my hand. He nods and boosts me to my feet, pointing to the east. Grabbing my pack, I turn to leave just as Sango rises from the ground next to Miroku. Kirara mewls at the loss of her master's body heat and darts over to disappear under mokomoko. Sango's eyes widen in fear as the tiny nekomata vanishes under the mass of fluff only to reemerge on Sesshoumaru's lap. He glances down at the little cat before leaning his head back against the tree trunk and closing his eyes. Shrugging, I take Sango's arm, leading the confused slayer through the thick trees in search of the stream. When we reach the creek, I immediately pull out my supplies and begin my morning rituals. Before long I realize that Sango hasn't joined me at the creek. Turning around I find her sitting a few feet away staring into the trees, apparently deep in thought.

"Sango, are you okay?" I ask as I approach and kneel at her side.

"Yeah, I'm just a little surprised," she says as she turns to gaze at me. "For a moment I really thought Sesshoumaru would decapitate Kirara for her uninvited transgression." She takes the brush from my hand and pulls it through her long black hair.

"I think he has a soft spot for children and animals," I respond thoughtfully. "There's nothing sexier than a powerful man who is kind to…" My words trail off as the last tiny link attaching my heart to Inuyasha breaks. He was always beating on Shippou, and he used Kirara to practice the Wind Scar. How I ever thought I was in love with that insensitive jerk is totally beyond me. Sango senses my distress and moves behind me to start brushing my unruly hair.

"For kami's sake, Kagome," Sango exclaims as she comes across a dense tangle. "What did you do to your hair?" I don't answer as a blush creeps over my cheeks. She knows full well who is responsible for mussing my hair. "Hmm, I'm guessing based on your silence that a certain taiyoukai was quite passionate last night."

"Sango!" I cry as my embarrassment reaches an all-time high. She merely laughs and finishes brushing the tangles from my hair. "We'd better head back soon, I'm sure the children are awake by now and I need to make breakfast," I say, taking the brush from her hand and stuffing it into my backpack. Right as I finish swinging the pack over my shoulder, I feel a strong burst of reiki. Through instinct alone, I throw up a barrier around us just in time to watch two arrows bounce harmlessly off, landing on the ground near my feet. Kikyou emerges from behind a copse of nearby trees, a vicious scowl marring her normally peaceful face.

"You are more powerful than Inuyasha led me to believe," she says, venom dripping from her words. "I'm here for the rest of my soul you worthless reincarnation. I demand you return it at once." She slowly stalks across the clearing, her furious eyes never leaving mine.

"Does she look a bit unstable to you?" I ask in whisper. Sango glances at the undead miko then back at me nodding her head slightly. Kikyou's aura is flaring wildly, battering at the barrier still protecting us within its warm light.

"Why do you not answer me?!" Kikyou shrieks as she launches another arrow at me. A streak of white intercepts the arrow sending it flying harmlessly into the creek. Sesshoumaru stops directly in front of us, a menacing growl rumbling in his throat. "This is far from over. You won't always have your pet dog to protect you, Kagome," she screams before disappearing into the trees. Before lowering my barrier, I quickly search the area for Kikyou's wild reiki.

"She's gone," I murmur as I lower the barrier and turn to face Sesshoumaru. "Thank you." I whisper looking up into his impassive golden eyes.

"I'll see you back at camp," Sango says as she grabs her small pack. "I'll get breakfast started, take your time." She disappears into the trees before I can say anything.

As soon as she's out of sight, Sesshoumaru takes me in his arms, hugging me tightly to his chest. His lips descend on mine with wild abandon and I drop my pack to the ground before throwing my arms around his neck. He buries one hand in my hair, tipping my head back to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue in my mouth with barely restrained fervor. As he continues his passionate assault on my mouth, my head starts spinning from the thrilling sensations racing through every nerve in my body. When he finally releases my lips, I gasp both from the loss of sensation and the need to breathe. He moves down to my neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin under my chin. Then he scoops me up, cradling me in his arms and begins walking back to camp still nuzzling at my neck affectionately. My yellow backpack is slung over his shoulder and it takes everything in my power to keep from laughing. Last week if someone had told me that he'd be carrying me in his arms while sporting my yellow pack, I'd have thought them worthy of a padded cell.

"I was worried about you," he murmurs into my neck. "When I felt her unstable reiki, I…" I cut him off with a kiss, weaving my fingers through his silky silver hair to keep him captive against my lips. He moans into my mouth as his arms tighten around my body holding me firmly against his chest. Mokomoko snakes around my body, lightly caressing my arms, sending shivers up my spine. When I finally release his lips from mine, I nuzzle into his neck listening to his low content rumble. As we enter the perimeter of the camp, a piercing pulse of youki courses over my body, raising the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck. My eyes dart around the campsite frantically searching for the source.

"Inuyasha," I gasp in surprise. Sesshoumaru quickly lowers my feet to the ground and pushes me behind him as Inuyasha's youki continues its frantic assault. Grabbing onto one of his arms, I peer around the tall taiyoukai, completely unsure about what to do.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha mutters as he sinks to the ground, his ears flat against his head. "Thanks for saving her." His aggressive youki diminishes as he stares forlornly at the fire.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru murmurs as he takes my hand, leading me over to the tree next to Rin. He falls gracefully to the ground, leaning his head back against the tree trunk before turning an angry glare to the hanyou. "You underestimate Kagome."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" I ask completely flabbergasted by the current exchange between the brothers. With a deep sigh, I drop to the ground and lean into Sesshoumaru's side, relief flooding me when he places his arm around my shoulders. His calm strength soothes my frayed nerves and my anxiety over seeing Inuyasha so soon after Kikyou's attack.

"Inuyasha showed up a while ago and warned us that Kikyou was planning an ambush, so our mighty alpha took off to save you." Miroku says from his seat by the fire next to Sango.

"Kagome, I need your help," Inuyasha says softly. When I meet his eyes, they are full of barely disguised misery. "Please," he beseeches. I stare at my dog eared friend already knowing that I'll agree to help him, though this time I think I'll make him suffer a bit first…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	9. Chapter 9 -- Hanyou Hazing

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

When the first words out of Inuyasha's mouth were _help Kikyou_, I refused to listen anymore. It's obvious that there's something wrong with her, but I don't know what nor do I particularly care. Hell, maybe her true personality is finally shining through; I mean she did originally plan to drag Inuyasha to an eternity of suffering. There's nothing sane about wanting that, especially for someone you're supposed to love. No one's meant to wander the earth an undead corpse, maybe her clay mind is finally rotting. No matter what's causing her mental breakdown, I wasn't ready to deal with it. Well that was two days ago and Inuyasha's been impatient but mostly behaved since then. I'm beginning to think he's reaching the limit of his patience though as I watch his left eye spasm. Oh boy, I can see a string of _sits _coming his way.

We've only been walking for two hours this morning, but my right knee has been bothering me since my fall. Deciding I need a break, I start scanning the surroundings looking for a suitable place to stop for a while. It seems Sesshoumaru's one step ahead of me as he leads the pack from the main path, through the trees before stopping by a small stream. Shippou and Rin leap from Ah-Un's back, wading into the creek while shrieking loud enough to wake the dead. Sango and Miroku settle down together near the edge of the stream talking softly. When Miroku's arm encircles her shoulders and she leans into him, it takes everything in my power not to squeal in delight. So cute!

"Thanks for carrying my bag," I murmur to Ah-Un as I remove the obscenely heavy object from one of the saddlebags. Next week I have my home-schooling exams so I'm carrying every textbook I have, cramming in studying whenever there's time. Humming happily, I join Sesshoumaru under the tree he's chosen, close enough to watch the children but far enough to avoid the splashing water. As I'm pulling out my math book, I notice Inuyasha still standing, staring at the scene before him with an expression of angry shock. With an evil smirk I quickly scribble out a note to Sesshoumaru '_play along and I have a surprise for you'._ He looks at me with very curious amber eyes before giving a slight nod. I absolutely adore that he allows me to see emotion in his eyes now. The rest of his face may remain impassive but those gorgeous eyes can be quite expressive when he allows it.

"Studying here is all well and good, but I have exams coming up next week," I say with a loud sigh as I plop down onto Sesshoumaru's lap. He raises an eyebrow at me but I just plow ahead with my plan. "Can I borrow Ah-Un tomorrow? I think it's best if I go home to cram for these tests."

"Yes. Furthering one's education is always important," he answers with a barely concealed smirk. Leaning into his chest, taking care to avoid the spikes on his armor, I brush my lips along both magenta stripes on his right cheek. Glancing at Inuyasha from the corner of my eye, I notice the poor hanyou is twitching, his anger causing his entire body to shake. Just a little more before he succumbs to full blown apoplexy.

"Perhaps we can stay here the rest of the day?" I ask in a pouty voice. "My knee hurts and I'm so very tired." My statement is met with another raised eyebrow, but Sesshoumaru is obviously delighting in Inuyasha's torture.

"Of course, Kagome," he murmurs in my ear. It's almost possible to hear the moment Inuyasha completely snaps.

"Oh no. Hell no!" Inuyasha begins his rant as he stalks up to tower over me. "We just got up like two hours ago and we ain't stoppin yet! And I don't care what you say, ya asshole, but she ain't goin home for two weeks either. We've got shards to fi…"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growls in a quite menacing voice. "It would be wise to cease this tantrum at once." I really didn't think it possible, but that statement seems to rile the hanyou up even more. Now I can see a vein twitching in his forehead. Damn this is fun!

"Sesshoumaru, I'm hungry and the children will need lunch soon," I whisper as I nibble delicately on his ear. "I'm in the mood for rabbit, please send Inuyasha hunting." Closing my eyes, I draw in my powers, carefully constructing a barrier that won't react to anyone other than Inuyasha as I try valiantly not to give in to the fit of giggles threatening to consume me.

"You heard her," Sesshoumaru says as he stares at the furious hanyou with a blank expression. "Six rabbits should do." For a brief moment I think he's going to argue with Sesshoumaru, but he must've decided to forego the concussion today. His head has impacted five trees in the last two days, much more and there might be permanent damage. Inuyasha is finally starting to realize that Sesshoumaru is a force to be reckoned with.

"Argh, fine," Inuyasha mutters in defeat. "But this ain't over…" he adds as he takes off at a run only to impact my barrier which sends him flying backwards. "What the hell! There's a barrier there," he yells shaking one hand at the invisible barrier while rubbing his forehead with the other.

"Inuyasha, there's no barrier," I say with an exaggerated sigh. "Stop fooling around and go get the rabbits."

"Nuh-uh," the hanyou growls. "I ain't stupid enough to run into the thing twice." He stalks closer to the invisible obstacle, sniffing the air as if looking for the culprit.

"Oh for the love…Shippou, please go show Inuyasha that there isn't a barrier over there." The kit races from the stream with Rin close behind. Both fly past Inuyasha and through the barrier before returning to their games in the creek. Inuyasha shakes his head before walking forward and impacting the barrier yet again.

"This ain't funny, wench!" Inuyasha seethes as he turns angry eyes on me. "Take down the barrier now!" Somehow managing to keep my facial expression schooled, I give him blank eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have no idea what you're talking about. You know I'm just a weak miko, I could never do anything as difficult as putting up a barrier," I insist with wide innocent eyes. "Miroku, please go investigate Inuyasha's supposed barrier."

"Don't bother, I'll just use red Tessaiga," he mutters as he draws the sword. Before he can swing, I remove the hidden barrier just in time for the red sword to slash through nothing. When he sheaths the sword, I quickly put the obstacle back in place. He turns back to glare at me, like that would ever make me cave.

"See, I told you, no barrier," I say with a tiny laugh. Inuyasha turns back around and smacks into the hidden obstacle one more time. Now the children are rolling on the ground laughing at the hanyou's plight. Miroku rises from Sango's side and saunters over to Inuyasha. Taking the hanyou's arm, he starts to pull him toward the barrier so I quickly lower it.

"Now, let's just prove once and for all whether there's a barrier here or not," Miroku says as he drags Inuyasha forward. When no resistance is met, Miroku releases the aggravated hanyou. "See my friend, no barrier." This time when I put the barrier back up, I put extra power into it. Inuyasha will receive a nice little shock from it this time.

"Keh, I knew that," Inuyasha remarks before he takes off at a run only to collide with the barrier yet again. He bounces off, flying back several feet and landing flat on his back, the air sizzling around him with purifying energy. When he doesn't get back up, I dissolve the barrier before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Did you like your surprise?" I ask, laughing lightly. He looks down at me, unable to hide the amusement in his golden eyes.

"Yes," he replies as his arms tighten around me, holding me against his chest. "You are a devious little minx." His lips capture mine in a fiery kiss, and I melt into him, completely ignoring the enraged hanyou moaning on the ground.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	10. Chapter 10 -- Interlude

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

It really wasn't a lie when I told Sesshoumaru that I needed to go home to study. It's almost impossible to get anything done here. Anytime I pull out a textbook Inuyasha starts yelling about priorities, of course his language is much cruder and a bit more colorful. There aren't enough _sits_ in the world to make up for this nagging headache I now have. As I stare at the Inuyasha shaped crater across the clearing, two hands begin to massage my shoulders sending me quickly into a state of pure bliss. Closing my eyes, pre-calculus all but forgotten, I allow myself to float along on a cloud as those talented fingers ease every ache I had and several that I didn't even know about. When he moves to massage my back, I sprawl out on my stomach in the soft grass, moaning in abandon.

"Ya sound like a cheap whore," Inuyasha yells from his seat on a rock amid the flower strewn meadow. Whimpering as the talented hands leave my back, I raise my head to watch Sesshoumaru send Inuyasha flying into a nearby tree. The poor tree doesn't survive, buckling under the weight of the annoying hanyou. When Inuyasha finally regains his feet, he's picked up by the neck and hurled in the opposite direction across the meadow, skidding to a stop as he impacts the boulder he was perched atop earlier.

"Watch your mouth, whelp," Sesshoumaru growls over his shoulder as he returns to my side. "Disrespect towards Kagome will not be tolerated." When he sits on the ground next to me, I crawl onto his lap cuddling into his chest; well as much as someone can cuddle into the damnable armor he always wears.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to go home," I murmur with a soft sigh as my head falls to rest on his shoulder. "I can't concentrate here and I'll never forgive myself if I don't do well on these tests. Mom has worked so hard to keep me up to date through home-schooling." I've become so used to Inuyasha's temper tantrums that I can't help but cringe a bit waiting for Sesshoumaru's response.

"Do what you must," he rumbles softly as his arms tighten around me when he seems to sense my distress.

"You're not upset?" I ask somewhat shocked by his reaction. The way Inuyasha acted one would think the world was coming to an end each and every time I left. It's now dawning on me that his behavior was just his attempt at controlling me. And to think that I usually caved to his demands, when did my spine turn to mush?

"Kagome, perhaps you didn't notice that we turned toward Edo this morning," Miroku says as he settles under the tree next to us. "It seems Sesshoumaru-sama takes your studies seriously."

"Unlike some idiotic fools," Sango mutters as she plops down next to Miroku.

"You are more educated than most men in this era," Sesshoumaru says as he nuzzles my neck. "I find it intriguing as well as invigorating." My skin flushes at his compliment, not to mention his warm breath caressing my neck. "I have neglected my duties and will return to the Western Palace while you are home. Taijiya…Sango, will you care for Rin in my absence? She will be bored at the palace as I will have no time for her."

"Of course, my lord," Sango replies smiling. "I'm honored that you trust me. I'll protect her with my life." While nice, the peace couldn't last and Inuyasha finally manages to recover from his earlier head trauma.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?!" Inuyasha screams as he rises to his feet to start stalking toward our small group with his version of a menacing glare. "We're supposed to be hunting jewel shards not learning how to read and write."

"Damn, I can think of so many insults right now, but you know what, it's just not worth it," I mutter, upset that Sesshoumaru is now tense and angry again, his amber eyes narrowed as he stares at Inuyasha. Wrapping my arm around him, I lightly massage the nape of his neck, delighted when he closes his eyes and begins to relax under my touch. "Miroku, I'm busy, could you see to Inuyasha please?"

"Of course, Kagome, it would be my pleasure," he says as he pulls out some sutras from his robe before glancing at the glowering hanyou. "You brought this on yourself, my friend. Perhaps you should consider learning to control your mouth."

"Your spiritual powers aren't strong enough to bind me, monk." Inuyasha brags as Miroku throws five sutras at the hanyou, throwing him back into the rock once again. Two sutras pin each wrist leaving one to cover that annoying mouth. As Inuyasha twitches and writhes against his bonds, I return my attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Would you take a walk with me?" I ask shyly, hoping I'm not being too obvious in my desire for some alone time with him. When he eagerly agrees, I can't keep the beaming smile from my face. The sun is low on the horizon as we leave the camp, forging a path beneath the thick canopy of trees. In the quickly waning light, my clumsiness appears making me trip over an exposed tree root. Sesshoumaru quickly rights me before I barely even stumble, taking my hand and heading down a clearer path. The silence isn't uncomfortable but rather companionable, and I find the last vestiges of my Inuyasha induced headache evaporating into the cool evening air.

"I'm going to miss you," I murmur almost under my breath.

"It is only a fortnight," he replies, a hint of laughter in his tone. "If I finish before you return, I will come visit you. I would like to see the future."

"Oh, but you can't go through the portal in the well," I say despondently as I stop in my tracks. "Only Inuyasha and I can."

"I can do anything that whelp can do," he replies rather indignantly. Perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned that Inuyasha can go through the well. But maybe…pulling out my bottle of shards, I take out the largest shard and hand it to Sesshoumaru. "I have no need for the corrupt power of the Shikon," he says regally as he looks down at me haughtily.

"You might be able to go through the well with that shard," I reply, smirking at him when he snatches the shard from my hand, hiding it in a pocket in his sleeve. "If nothing else, at least I know the shard is safe in your care."

"Hn," he murmurs as he sits on the forest floor beneath a large tree, pulling me down onto his lap. Leaning into his chest, I rest my head on his shoulder while wishing the annoying armor would just disappear.

"What duties do you—" Just as I begin asking a question, he smirks and cuts me off by capturing my lips with his. His fingers grasp my hair, tilting my head back to deepen the kiss. My lips part beneath his, and he thrusts his tongue into my eager mouth. He moans as I playfully lick at his tongue. My hand moves to entwine in his long hair, trapping him against me, my other hand massaging slow circles on his chest above his armor. A soft whimper escapes me as his tongue explores my mouth with excruciating slowness. My back arches as his lips leave mine to trail hot kisses down my chin, and I tip my head back to give him better access to my neck. When he nips at the juncture of my neck and shoulder, I moan softly at the delicious feeling of his fangs teasing the soft skin. He chuckles deep in his throat as he slowly kisses his way back up my neck. My head is spinning when he finally pulls away and I gaze in shock at the smile adorning his face. I don't think I've ever seen a male more breathtaking than he is at this moment. The intense longing reflected in his golden gaze makes my stomach clench, desire pooling in its depths.

"Come," he orders as he boosts me to my feet. Taking my hand, he leads me back through the forest to our camp. "I will take you to the well in the morning." As I continue to follow him along the dark trail, I can't help the bereft feeling creeping into my heart. Being away from him for the next two weeks will be pure agony…

_Thanks for reading! A special thank you to all my reviewers! Love you all!_

_Cymberle_


	11. Chapter 11 -- Back in the Future

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

A bright blue flash blinds me for a moment, and then I'm back in my own time. Quickly scaling the ladder, my backpack straps digging into my shoulders, I run across the shrine grounds. As I throw the front door open, my pack hits the floor with a resounding thud, and I race to the kitchen. Relief floods me when I see my mother standing by the stove, relief so intense I almost collapse to the floor. Throwing myself into her arms, I try to keep the tears at bay. Though I'm seventeen years old I still feel so safe and secure with my mother. How I've missed her these past five weeks.

"My goodness, Kagome," she says as she returns my exuberant hug. "Is everything alright?" I consider her words for a moment before answering.

"Yes, no…I'm not sure," I finally manage to stammer as I try to think coherently.

"Boy trouble?" she asks as she lightly pats my back.

"More like man trouble," I murmur sheepishly.

"Oh dear," she says as her eyes widen. "I'll put on some tea then we can have a long talk." I watch in silence as she fills the teapot and sets it on the stove to boil. "So this isn't about Inuyasha I assume," she comments as she joins me at the kitchen table.

"No, mama, he and I are finished," I bite out angrily. I won't tell her about him conspiring with Kikyou. She might lock me in my room if she thought my life was in danger. "Actually it's his older brother, Sesshoumaru." Yep it's just like me to keep it in the family…maybe it's the silver hair and golden eyes. They are quite striking. More likely I just excel at impossible relationships.

"The scary, powerful youkai lord?" she asks, using my own past words to describe him. "Isn't he a little old for you?" Leave it to my mother to pick the least important aspect of a hopeless relationship to dwell on. Yes he's big and scary, oh and he kills people for fun, but I think he's a tad old for you dear…

"Mama, that's the least of my worries," I sigh just as the teapot releases a high pitched squeal, making me jump even though I was expecting it. Mother rises from the table, motioning for me to remain seated when I try to rise.

"I know dear, I was trying to make light of the situation," she says as she returns with two cups of tea. "Perhaps not the best choice considering your mood." Silence permeates the room as we both silently sip our tea. I have so many questions I desperately want to ask, but how can I expect my mother to even remotely understand the situation? As if reading my mind, she turns to me with a wan smile, "I may not understand but I still wish you'd talk to me. You seem so troubled. A girl in love should not be so conflicted."

"I'm not in love," I reply automatically. "We've only been involved for a week. Even I don't manage to fall in love that fast."

"Then why are you so despondent?" she finally asks. "For all intents and purposes you should be lost in the glow of a new relationship, yet you sit here sighing as if he's about to break your heart."

"I…It can't last, eventually he'll need to take a youkai mate. He'll need full blooded heirs, he'll need a powerful female capable of ruling the West by his side," I murmur, giving voice to the fears plaguing me. I thought I could just enjoy the moment, relish his touches, his kisses, without my heart becoming attached. "He's the Lord of the West, a powerful cardinal ruler. I'm a human miko. He would never take me as his mate. Never." The last part comes out a tiny whisper and to my utter consternation I feel the tears forming completely against my will. "What is wrong with me, Mama? Why do I always fall for guys I can never have?"

"Oh, baby, it's too early to just give up hope," my mother says as she moves to kneel at my side, enfolding me in her arms. "You may not realize this but you'd been talking about Sesshoumaru more and more every time you came home. Ever since he saved that little girl's life and took her in as a ward I think you started developing feelings for him. The last time you came home you mentioned him at least three times for every comment about Inuyasha. It's only been one week. Obviously you care about him so give him a chance. Love can be a very powerful emotion, capable of moving mountains."

"He doesn't love me, Mama," I say with a self-deprecating laugh. "I'd be a fool to believe that." Now if only I can make my heart believe it…

_**Later**_

"Kagome, you seem so sad," Eri says as we sit down at a table in the new European Pastry Shoppe. "Is that delinquent ex-boyfriend of yours causing problems?"

"Yeah, Kagome, we almost never get to see you anymore now that you're home-schooled," Yuka adds, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "I don't like seeing you so down."

"Actually he isn't really much of a problem anymore," I reply, plastering a fake smile on my face. "I've kinda become involved with his older brother, Sesshoumaru. He keeps Inuyasha under control and won't let him bother me at all."

"Kagome, that's wonderful!" Ayumi cries, bouncing up and down in her chair. "Come on, what's he like? Spill! We want all the details!" Rolling my eyes, I realize I just backed myself into a corner. How can I possibly explain my relationship with Sesshoumaru to my friends? I guess I stay silent for too long.

"Oh, no, please don't tell me he's a criminal like your ex," Eri says dramatically, dropping her head to rest on her folded arms.

"No! He's honorable, wealthy, powerful, and sexy as hell," I say, surprised by how quickly I rush to his defense. "We've only been together for a week, but I just get lost in his kisses. It was never like this with Inuyasha. I can't be near him without wanting to touch him."

"Oh, Kagome, you're already in love with him," Ayami sighs wistfully. "How romantic!" My heart clenches painfully in my chest, the truth hurts. Despite what I told my mother, it looks like I do fall in love this fast. When Ayami notices my expression, her face falls, "Kagome, why do you look so sad?"

"It can't last," I whisper miserably. "I'm not good enough for him."

"How can you say that?!" Yuka yells as she slaps her hand down on the table, gaining the attention of the other patrons. "Where is your self-esteem? Just because he's wealthy and powerful doesn't make him any better than you. You know that," she chastises, making me feel even worse. They could never understand the situation so I plaster the fake smile back on my face, answering the inane questions regarding fireworks and toe-curling kisses. When Yuka insists that every good kiss must be accompanied by visions of fireworks, I almost fall out of my chair laughing. Funny thing is, even though I can't explain the relationship, I feel better just talking to my friends. At least now I won't have to worry about them trying to set me up with Hojo again…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	12. Chapter 12 -- Sesshoumaru

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

_A/N: Updates will be sporadic to perhaps even non-existent over the next two weeks due to spotty Wifi on the road. Will update whenever I can_

**Meanwhile**

**Western Palace**

This is blatantly absurd. Six partially read scrolls litter my desk, six ridiculous missives from minor lords offering their daughters to me on a silver platter. As I pick up the seventh, this one from the Southern Cardinal Lord, I breathe a sigh of relief. At least his daughter is still a child younger than Rin, he would never…damn, he would. What kind of father would offer his young daughter up to a cold bastard such as myself? Crumpling the scroll, I toss it into the growing pile littering the right side of my desk. Rising, I stalk over to the balcony trying to find some semblance of peace in the fresh morning air. Breathing in the enticing aroma of the sakura blossoms is somewhat calming and I rest my hands on the cold stone railing as a cool breeze wafts around me. When I turn my face to the dull gray sky, the frown returns. Three days since the miko returned to her own time, and three days since the sun shone in the sky. Coincidence? It must be and yet…Fat raindrops begin to fall from the dark, sunless heavens forcing me back within the torturously boring confines of my office.

"Jaken, where is Satoshi?" I call from my desk knowing the little imp is nearby even though I cannot see him.

"He is currently testing some new recruits in the dojo, milord," Jaken replies as he pokes his head through the shoji door.

"Finish sorting these scrolls," I order as I rise and cross the room to make my escape. "Burn the ones offering up mating candidates and keep any that seem important. I'll see to those later." Perhaps breaking a few heads will distract me from my endless thoughts of raven hair, azure eyes and musical laughter…

**Later**

"Well my lord, it seems you broke all of our recruits," Satoshi snickers as he gazes at my path of destruction. Twenty-three bleeding, moaning youkai of various skill levels, none on par with my abilities. "And without your sword, too." I watch impassively as the wounded are dragged from the dojo for treatment in the infirmary. "Come, walk with me and I'll give you the report on the state of the army."

Turning on my heel, I stride from the dojo assuming that if my beta wants to follow, he will. Once we are outside beneath the portico I stop, gazing at the sheet of rain still pouring from the heavens. The more I try to fight it, the more agitated I become. Somehow that little miko managed to worm her way into my heart. What was meant to be a pleasant diversion turned into something altogether different. I should have known better. As soon as my protective instincts kicked in I should have fled the other direction. It was as though I couldn't help myself, I was drawn to her on a base level. Her scent is so very pleasing, the freshest sakura blossoms combined with rich vanilla. The way she nurtures and protects pups that are not even hers proves she will make a superb mother. Not to mention her power, her reiki pulses with it, so obvious to anyone willing to look. My beast is drawn to all of these things, and it can be very difficult to ignore instinct. But I must confess that it isn't entirely my beast that wants this human miko. She is interesting, her level of education astounding. I find that I actually enjoy conversing with her.

"Have you heard a word I've said?" Satoshi asks smirking at me. After the slaughter in the dojo one would think he would have more sense than to agitate me further. When instead of a growl, a sigh escapes my lips, I am not sure which of us is more astonished, Satoshi or I. "None of it was important anyway…Look Sesshoumaru, we've been friends for centuries. Tell me what's wrong."

"I am considering courting a mate," I admit, realizing I need advice and though Satoshi can be quite annoying, he is the only one I trust to provide it.

"That's wonderful news, my friend," he says, confusion lighting his gray eyes. "I had no idea there was even a candidate." The inuyoukai pauses for a moment before realization dawns on his face. "You chose one from the scrolls…are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Not the scrolls," I counter with a glare. As if I would pick a mate from a piece of paper. "The Shikon Miko." He blinks at me several times before bursting out laughing.

"I'd claim you were kidding but I know you don't do that," he says as he tries to get his laughter under control. Somehow I manage to curb the desire to separate his head from his body while he recovers. "A human miko. You never make anything easy do you? You should be happy, so why do you look as though someone just killed your puppy?" His barks of laughter echo around us as he laughs at what I presume was supposed to be a joke.

"How can I possibly take a human mate?" I ask once his laughter has finally calmed. "Especially after that fiasco with father caused such endless grief. Besides, I'm the Lord of the West; I cannot simply do as I please."

"Your father had an affair with a weak princess," he says rolling his eyes. "You are attracted to power, and I'd guess the Shikon Miko would have rather impressive spiritual powers. Besides you're the Lord of the West, you should just do as you please." Before he can continue, Jaken appears racing through the rain, screeching to be heard over the dull roar of the falling rain.

"Milord, milord!" Jaken shrieks as he runs up the small hill toward us, his eyes bulging from either excitement or exertion, perhaps both.

"What is it, Jaken?" I ask calmly despite my desire to tear out his throat with my fangs.

"The Lady Mother just arrived, milord," he gasps as he tries to catch his breath. "She's waiting in the sunroom." Wonderful, what a simply perfect way to end an already annoying day.

"Well I should go check on…something," Satoshi mutters as he flees the opposite direction, his golden brown hair flying behind him as he races away. Spineless jellyfish…

**In the Sunroom**

"To what do I owe the honor, mother?" I ask as I stride into the room. She is sitting daintily on the divan, looking as harmless as possible, though anyone with half a brain knows otherwise. Her silver hair is done up in an intricate style that probably took hours to complete. She turns her gold eyes to me and I'm stunned to see apprehension there.

"I wish to take a mate, my son," she says softly, her eyes looking away demurely. This woman is acting nothing like the mother I know and tolerate.

"You wish for me to find a mate for you?" I ask wishing to clarify, secretly glad that she is finally moving on from father.

"No, I found one, but etiquette dictates that I need your permission to mate," she says, still refusing to look at me. "Do I have your blessing?" she asks, smoothing invisible wrinkles on her impeccable lavender kimono. Her behavior is odd, as if she's nervous, far more nervous than the situation dictates.

"I would be remiss in my duties if I approved a mating without meeting your intended," I say watching her fidget with her obi. She is indeed a nervous wreck.

"Very well, Jaken please send Hitoshi in," Inukimi says in her proud regal tone. It seems she's trying to recover her backbone. This should be interesting. When the man enters the room, the first thing I notice are the black dog ears on top of his head. Mother means to mate a hanyou? Unbelievable. He bows low to the ground, forehead digging into the marble floor. When I tell him to rise he moves quickly to mother's side. A beaming smile adorns her face as he sits next to her on the slender divan, his arm around her shoulders.

"Mother, isn't he your gardener?" I ask, finally remembering why he seemed so familiar. Hitoshi was good to her after father died. He was good to me as well, though I was in no condition to receive his kindness. It only angered me that a hanyou would deign to show pity for me.

"Is that a problem, son?" she asks haughtily. I almost laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Here I am worried about taking a human miko as a mate and mother is demanding I approve her mating to a hanyou gardener. He isn't even a noble! How the mighty have fallen…"You know these outdated views of yours about humans and hanyou really should change with the times. When we are so rigid we refuse to bend, we might just break instead! Are you aware that the Lord of the North's son just mated a hanyou?" No I wasn't. Before I met Kagome, this news would have confounded me. But now…I miss her, my sunlight. I do not wish to be without her any longer. I refuse to let old prejudices, caused entirely by my father's indiscretion, rule my life anymore.

"You have my blessing, mother," I say before turning and striding to the door, feeling exhilarated for the first time in two hundred years.

"Where are you going?" she asks, obviously confused by my sudden acceptance and abrupt departure.

"To retrieve my sunlight," I reply, pausing at the door. "By the way, mother, I intend to begin courting my future mate. She's the Shikon Miko." As I exit the room, I hear the dulcet tones of mother's laughter ringing through the chamber. A smile crosses my face for a moment before vanishing again into my stoic mask. How good it is to hear her laugh again after so long…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	13. Chapter 13 -- Insidious Threat

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

**In the Future**

Midnight, the bewitching hour, the time when the lines between worlds are the most blurred. But grandfather always said that it applied to our world and the spirit world; the world I long to be in right now is five hundred years in the past. Rising from my seat beneath the Goshinboku, I stroll out from under the thick canopy of leaves. It's almost impossible to see the stars through the hazy orange glow from the lights of Tokyo. But the moon, that's another story. It isn't a crescent tonight, though it's close, maybe only another two or three days until it will bear a resemblance to the one I miss so desperately. He is my moon, calm and cool, lighting even the darkest night, scaring away the shadows, making me feel safe. Damn, how I miss him. Without even realizing it, my feet have been carrying me through the dim light toward the well house. Four long days have passed since I leapt from his arms into the well to return here, a time I no longer feel I really belong in.

With a great sigh, I return to retrieve my history book from beneath the sacred tree before glancing at the well house over my shoulder. It takes everything in my power to keep from leaping into the well to return to Sesshoumaru's arms. He's too busy to deal with my neediness right now. Besides, my friends told me to play hard to get to peak his interest. Running to him after only four days apart is about as easy as one can get, I may as well tear my clothes off and leap into his bed. My cheeks flush and my heart jumps at the mental image of the gorgeous silver haired taiyoukai stalking toward me as I lay waiting for him amid a pile of silk and fur. If my mind keeps going in this direction I'll need a cold shower just to be able to sleep tonight. As I reach the front door of the house, I feel a strong pulse of youki from the other side of the shrine grounds near the well house. For one brief moment I think it's Sesshoumaru until I realize that this youki is dark, ripples of evil disturbing the once calm night air around me. Just as I'm about to open the door to retrieve my bow and arrows, it flies open, my grandfather appearing in the doorway.

"Kagome, get inside," he orders as he peers outside. He has a stack of sutras in his hands, but they'll never work, he doesn't have enough spiritual power.

"No, grandfather, this is bigger than you can possibly imagine," I cry, pushing him back through the doorway. "Go grab my bow and arrows. Please hurry!" He walks away mumbling under his breath, but I don't have the time to worry about his hurt feelings. How can something this powerful be here? I've never felt anything this strong here before. I thought most youkai extinct or living in hiding in this human dominated world. Grandfather returns with my bow and arrows but refuses to stay inside when I ask him to.

Gathering my strength, I place a barrier around us as we slowly venture out onto the shrine grounds. Nocking an arrow, I try to relax as my eyes dart around looking for a target. The youki is massive, coating the area in a thick fog of power making it impossible to tell where my adversary is. A dark shadow skitters across the ground to my right and I release the arrow at the black mass. It moves so quickly the arrow flies harmlessly through the air, embedding itself into a nearby tree. As another pulse of youki threatens to smother me, I finally recognize the aura at the same moment that I sense a tainted Shikon shard…Naraku. But how?!

**In the Past**

The damn well would not allow me passage. It takes everything in my power to keep from ripping the blasted thing apart piece by infuriating piece. It seems that merely possessing a Shikon shard is not enough to travel through the time portal. As I head through the darkness to the village, a sudden flare of reiki appears closely followed by an angry burst of youki. Turning slowly, I take in the rigid form of the undead miko standing next to the well, her lips curled up into a hateful smirk. As I approach, she slams her hands down onto the rim, creating a glowing blue light from within the depths of the old well. A dark aura fills the clearing, the insidious reek of Naraku evident in the twisted figure emerging from the trees. The new incarnation, a large insect like creature, skitters up to the well and jumps in as the blue light flashes momentarily brighter before fading away completely. The undead miko begins to laugh, a grating, hateful sound, filling the clearing with evidence of her deteriorated mental state.

"Kagome will finally die and there's nothing you can do to prevent it, dog," she shrieks through her laughter. Drawing Tokijin, I stalk toward her ready to end her hellish existence. "You can come after me or you can try to save Kagome," she cries as she takes off running into the forest. Fighting my beast which is intent to continue the chase and tear her into tiny pieces, I sheath my sword and examine the well. There must be some way to get through to save Kagome. Frustration wells up inside as my claws dig into the wood where I'm grasping the rim. I can feel my beast trying to fight its way to the surface as my rage surges to cover the feeling of hopelessness churning within my gut.

Turning my face to the moon, I try to meditate, to regain control of my beast. I concentrate on the chill in the night air as it picks up my hair, blowing it around my body. The sounds of the nocturnal animals fill my ears as my eyes continue to seek solace from the glow of the moon. Slowly the beast recedes and as it does I notice something I missed previously. Tenseiga is vibrating at my side, a frantic staccato beat, desperate to gain my attention. Drawing the heavenly sword, I stare at the blade. What can Tenseiga possibly do? It continues its shaking dance in my hand as if possessing a life force of its own. Though it never ceases the restless movements, nothing else happens. As despair insinuates itself into my heart, the sword pulses so violently I almost drop it. Tenseiga slices a gash in the left sleeve of my haori, freeing the large pink Shikon shard. I catch the falling shard in my left hand before it can hit the earth. As soon as my fist closes around the shard, the well sparks to life, the bright blue aura the most endearing thing I've ever seen in my long life. Without a second thought I leap into the well disappearing into the soothing light, as Tenseiga finally quiets in my grasp.

_Thanks for reading!_

_With any luck there should be one more update before I leave on my trip…_

_Cymberle_


	14. Chapter 14 -- Conquering Hero

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

As my grandfather stands shrieking, arms waving around like a madman, I try to find my center and concentrate. I only got one good look at the hideous incarnation Naraku managed to send through the well. It's as big as a car and what really makes my skin crawl is that it's an insect - black as the darkest pitch, skittering faster than I can track, multiple glowing red eyes staring back at me. This monstrous creature looks like it clawed its way up from the lowest depths of the netherworld. As a foul stench assaults my nose, I realize it also seems to use odor as a weapon. My eyes tear up making it even more difficult to track its movements. Nocking another arrow, I take a deep breath, trying to pinpoint the insect's location through senses other than sight. When I hear the crunch of gravel to my left, I immediately let an arrow fly, relishing in the piercing screech from the creature, providing proof that I finally managed to hit the thing.

Before I can even determine how badly it's wounded, it lashes out, slicing open my left arm as it tries to knock the bow from my grasp. I cry out at the searing pain that spreads through my body like a poison. Oh, Kami, I hope it's not poisonous too! Grandfather is now jumping up and down on one leg, shouting a useless incantation at the top of his lungs. This would be humorous were the situation not so dire. My strength is waning as I try to keep the shield around my grandfather as he runs all around the courtyard. When my mother and Souta emerge from the house I scream at them to go back inside, but either they can't hear me or they're too scared to move. With renewed determination I send another arrow flying, watching gleefully as my reiki begins to purify the horrendous youkai, severing one of its front legs. My triumph is short lived as I watch it recover much too quickly, running on five legs as easily as it did on six. As it nears me again, I pour my reiki into an arrow and stab up into the underbelly when it rears up to attack. The shaft breaks quickly, lodging the arrow within the body, though nowhere near as deep as I would've liked. The momentum of the stabbing motion sends me to my knees beneath the massive insect. Rolling to my back I manage to kick up my feet, sending it sliding to the side. My power wanes even further as I place another shield around Mama and Souta, leaving myself wide open and unprotected.

Rolling quickly to my feet, I grab another arrow, but the insect disappears from view, skittering away into the shadows. My breath comes in ragged pants as I wait for the monster to show itself again. The flash of agonizing pain along my back is the only warning I have of its attack; I never even saw it coming. My vision becomes hazy as the pain begins to overwhelm my already weakened body. I can hear my mother, grandfather and Souta all yelling, but the sound is so distant, I can't make out the words. As I fall to my knees, I feel another burst of youki, flaring with an intense burning rage as it bears down on me. I must be hallucinating; it couldn't possibly be him, my moon. An ear piercing howl splits the night and I try to turn my head to see if he's truly here. My vision darkens with the abrupt movement, I'm going to faint. Falling to my side, I curl up whimpering from the pain, while wondering what it will feel like to be torn asunder. Blessedly my mind finally succumbs to the pain and blood loss. As blackness fills my senses, my mind embraces the vision it conjures of Sesshoumaru in his glorious true form, red eyes blazing like twin fires…

**Later**

As I begin to awaken, I'm surrounded by a bright light as I float on a downy cloud. I can hear voices but I'm unable to make out who they belong to or what they're saying. Though I struggle to open my eyes, they just won't obey my commands. In fact my whole body seems to be paralyzed as it completely ignores my urgent commands to move. When I hear a deep baritone voice nearby, my eyes fill with tears. Has my father come to escort me to the heavens? Wait, I can cry? Surely there's no crying in heaven! At that moment, as I begin to realize that I'm not dead, the pain from my injuries returns full force.

"Don't move, baby," Mama's voice calls from across the room. "Just please stay still until your wounds are tended." The pain in my back is so intense, I almost pass out again. Don't these doctors have any morphine?! There's a gentle pressure on my back followed by a warm soothing wet sensation making me sigh in relief. Whatever medication they're spreading on the wounds seems to be working fine as the pain continues to lessen. "Are you sure this is better than a hospital?" Mama asks in a shaky voice.

"Yes," the deep baritone responds from above my body. I know that voice! If he's here, that means he saved me and is now…Dear Kami! Not in front of my mother! Now that I'm awake, I can feel his strong hands lightly holding my shoulders as his tongue laps gently at my back. I try to struggle but my strength is non-existent. I'm lying on my bed, safe in my room, my fluffy cloud actually mokomoko curled up around my shoulders and resting near my face.

"Ses-ho-mru," I manage to whisper his name but my voice won't seem to work enough to say anything else. He pauses in his ministrations when he realizes that I'm conscious now, his hands gently caressing my shoulders.

"It will be fine, my Kagome," he murmurs before resuming his treatment. My face turns crimson as I picture my mother watching this sexy youkai give me a tongue bath along my naked back. Honestly I can't believe she even allowed it. Wait a minute…I'm naked from the waist up! I start squirming in earnest now that the pain has receded enough for modesty and embarrassment to kick in.

"I'm fine now," I whimper miserably, hoping my face isn't as red as it feels.

"I'm finished, Lady Mother," Sesshoumaru says as he moves away. I can't help but whimper a bit as mokomoko disappears with him. "You may bandage the wounds as you normally would. I'll need to check them every two hours or so to make sure the poison has been completely neutralized." Finally opening my eyes, I notice that the wound on my arm is already bound with thick white gauze. Though I want to call out to the taiyoukai as he leaves my room, I know I must wait until I'm more presentable. Mama sits on the bed, gently pulling me to a sitting position as she starts to wrap the gauze around my torso.

"Mama, what happened? I remember the insect youkai, but…" I trail off as my brain tries to remember the details of the fierce battle.

"That horrible…_thing_…kept attacking. You were fighting so valiantly but it was just too strong," she murmurs as she pulls out another roll of gauze. "It sliced your back open and you fell. I tried to run to you but whatever barrier you put around us kept me from moving toward you. Just as it reared up for the kill, Sesshoumaru appeared, though he was a giant white dog when he burst out of the well house. He attacked the monster, tore it to shreds," Mama's voice shakes as she continues to bandage my wound. "We didn't know he was there to save you, Kagome, I was so scared. By this time you were unconscious and your barrier had dissolved. I ran at the dog and started beating at its leg with my fists. It was all I could reach, his leg, by Kami that thing was massive. When he turned into his human form, I almost fainted dead away!"

"He came," I whisper as a ghost of a smile forms on my dry lips. "He came when I needed him the most." Mama finishes wrapping my back and pulls a large t-shirt over my head before enveloping me in her arms.

"You were lying on the ground, broken and bleeding, my heart shattered. I couldn't think straight, I just couldn't bear to lose you," she mumbles into my hair. "He picked you up, said he could heal you. I was confused and scared so I let him. He seemed so powerful, so sure of himself. I suppose I really needed someone to take charge while my mind fell apart from worry. Thank goodness it was the right decision."

"Oh, Mama, I'm so sorry," I whisper as she cries softly. The last thing in the world I want to do is hurt this woman that has done so much for me. Tears fill my eyes as I cling to her. "I'm so very sorry."

"Do you face dangers like that in the Sengoku Jidai?" she asks through her soft sobbing. "If so I don't think I can allow you to go back. I don't think my heart can take it."

"I have to go back," I reply saddened that I'm causing her such pain. "If I don't, Naraku might prevail, and then who knows how that could change our lives today."

"I will keep her safe, Lady Mother," Sesshoumaru murmurs from the doorway. "The kami allowed me to travel through time to come to her rescue. If that barrier cannot keep me from her, then nothing will." He crosses the room to kneel on the floor at my feet. "I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner. The well was not overly cooperative." As I wrap my arms around his neck, I can't help but wince at the sharp pain in my back. He enfolds me gently in his embrace and I bury my face into his neck, inhaling deeply, finding solace in his spicy aroma. When I reach up to stroke his silky hair, my fingers stop on a piece of paper entangled in the silver strands. Pulling it out, I realize it's one of Grandfather's sutras. Moving from his embrace, I sit back to get a better look at him. My hand flies to cover my mouth as tiny giggles start leaking out at the sight before me. The mighty taiyoukai is covered from head to toe in the sutras, at least thirty, probably more. "I tried to pull them off to no avail," he murmurs in what my amused mind decides to interpret as sheepishness. While they don't seem to have any effect on him at all, every last one did manage to somehow stick to him. I guess Grandfather has a bit of spiritual power after all. Mama gives in to her fit of laughing and races from the room, probably worrying about offending my savior.

"To think a hentai like Miroku can incapacitate Inuyasha with only five of these," I snicker as I quickly remove the offending sutras from his hair and clothing. Before long all of the sutras are removed, littering the floor of my room. He pulls me back into his embrace, his lips capturing mine in a tender kiss. "Thank you for conquering time to come to my aid, Sesshoumaru," I murmur against his lips.

"Anything for you, my Kagome," he replies as he buries his hand in my hair, tipping my head back. His gentle kiss quickly becomes passionate and it's not long before I'm completely lost to the heady sensation. My heart leaps with joy as it finally dawns on me that he called me his. His Kagome.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	15. Chapter 15 -- Healing

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Last night was by far the strangest night of my life. First I'm attacked by something that belongs in a B horror movie, only to be rescued by my Prince Charming. Though I doubt any fairy tale princess ever had her prince turn into a giant white dog in order to rescue her. I also highly doubt that any princess ever had to put up with the indignity of her prince waking her every two hours to lick at the wounds on her back, while her mother looked on in amusement. Seriously, Mama seemed to find the whole situation immensely amusing for some unfathomable reason. Well in the end I suppose amusement is better than horror and disgust. So here I lay at dawn, the light finally starting to filter through my lacy curtains, my back and arm tingling in a sensation somewhere between pain and insane itching. Mama is asleep at my desk, head propped up on her arms, her dark hair falling out of her normally neat bun. Sesshoumaru, well at some point in the night he managed to get Mama to agree to allow him in my bed. He sits propped up against my headboard, eyes closed, but I know that sly dog isn't asleep. There's no possibility of sneaking from the room to avoid the next tongue bath. I'm pretty sure it's no longer even necessary, given the fact that my back itches, which I take to mean the wound has already done a week or two of healing in just a few hours. I never took Sesshoumaru for the perverted type to use an injury as an excuse to get intimate. Perhaps his week around Miroku had a negative effect.

"Relax," Sesshoumaru murmurs as his hand moves down to caress my left shoulder above the bandage. "I will not be tending your wound again until much later. You seem to be healing remarkably fast." I hadn't realized just how tense I was until he mentioned it. As I allow my stressed muscles to slowly ease, the pain in my back ebbs along with the tension. Mokomoko is wound around my body, gently cradling my head in its downy softness. I'm lying on my right side; my left arm is resting over the top of Sesshoumaru's legs, my nose practically touching his thigh. Not the most dignified of positions, but I suppose I'm severely limited right now due to my injuries. As his fingers lightly caress my bare shoulders and upper back, I realize at some point Mama failed to put my t-shirt back on. The white gauze bandage completely covers my breasts, so I guess it's alright, though I still feel half naked in only my sweatpants. My thoughts quickly dissolve under the feel of his fingers stroking my skin, and I bite back the moan that tries to escape my lips.

"Sesshoumaru," I whisper under my breath. He looks down at me with a very possessive smirk on his face. As he pulls me up to lie across his lap, I squirm in his gentle embrace. "Sesshoumaru, please," I whimper desperately as his lips descend on mine. While the kiss feels amazing, there's something I need so much more right now. Pushing lightly on his shoulder, I manage to pull away while wiggling more in his embrace. As his arms scrape across my back, I moan in relief, wriggling against the delicious friction. He captures my chin with his fingers, tipping my face up. His eyebrow is arched, his golden eyes sparkling in a hilarious combination of confusion and mirth. "Please it itches so badly," I whine softly. With a deep chuckle, he runs his hands over the bandage on my back, lightly massaging along the healing gash. "Oh, Kami that feels good," I moan in abandon. "Oh, yes, please don't stop."

"What is going on over there?" my mother screeches as she leaps from my desk chair, a disheveled mess. As I look over at her, taking in her shocked expression, I can feel my face flushing as I realize the type of noises I'd been making.

"M-mama, I'm soooo itchy," I manage to stammer out though my mortification. "He was scratching my back." She blinks a few times as she stares at me before bursting out in almost hysterical laughter.

"I thought," she says, trying desperately to speak through her giggles. "Um, hmm-never mind what I thought. Perhaps a bath with some oatmeal will help ease your itchy skin." She walks to the door still shaking a bit from her bout of laughter. "I'll draw your bath then make some breakfast. Come along, dear," she orders before disappearing into the hallway. Sesshoumaru carefully maneuvers me so I'm cradled in his arms before standing and carrying me toward the door.

"I think I can walk," I murmur as my arms wind around his neck for balance. He looks down at me with that annoying smirk that seems to grace his face so often now as he continues to carry me to the bathroom and my waiting mother.

**Later**

The hot bath was heavenly, though as I glance down at my pruned fingers I decide an hour was perhaps a bit too long to laze in the soothing water. The wound on my back feels strange. I've been healing faster for quite a while now due to my miko abilities, but when I glanced at the narrow gash in the mirror, I was astonished at the level of healing. It's already scabbed over, at this rate it will be virtually nonexistent in a day or two. I wonder if there's any way to bottle inu saliva for its healing properties. Eww, I can't believe I just thought that. Though, Eau de Doggy could potentially make millions. Huh, perhaps the hot water fried my brain…

The house is eerily silent as I descend the stairs. Hearing a noise from the kitchen, I quietly pad in to see Mama making lemonade. Plopping into a chair at the table, I grab a croissant from the plate on the table, nibbling thoughtfully.

"Oh, Kagome, are you feeling better?" Mama asks as she carries the tray with three glasses of lemonade over to the table. When I nod, she smiles. "Great, then can you take this lemonade out to the men? I need to get started on lunch. I have a feeling they'll all be hungry after all their hard work." Shoving the remainder of the croissant in my mouth, I take the tray and follow her to the front door.

"Where are they?" I ask as she opens the door for me.

"The well house," she replies smiling. "I don't think you'll have any trouble finding them," she replies winking. Shrugging at her odd behavior, I carry the tray outside before stopping in my tracks. The courtyard is a mess, bushes torn up, small trees knocked over. I didn't realize the insect youkai did this much damage last night. As I walk farther out into the yard, I notice long claw marks gouged in the concrete in several places. Well those will be fun to explain to the shrine visitors. Rounding the corner, I gasp in shock at the massive destruction. The well house is completely gone, wood littering the yard all around the now visible well. It looks like a typhoon went through here. As I venture a bit closer I almost drop the tray as I gaze in wonder at the amazing scene unfolding right before my eyes. Sesshoumaru is cleaning up the scattered pieces of wood, wearing nothing but his hakama. His silver hair is in a long braid that swings around his body with every movement. The sun glints off his alabaster skin, giving it an ethereal glow in the bright light. He tosses giant pieces of wood effortlessly as he carefully separates the wood into usable and unusable piles. When he straightens and turns to face me, my breath catches in my throat. My eyes travel over the broad expanse of his chest to his rippled abdomen, delighting in the twin magenta stripes on either side that curve around his hips before disappearing under his hakama. As he slowly stalks toward me, my body begins to tremble as desire courses through my veins.

"Yea, lemonade!" Souta yells as he grabs a glass from the tray. "I'll take this to Grandpa," he adds as he takes the other glass and disappears around the corner.

"It's nice of you to help with the mess," I manage to say as I hand Sesshoumaru the last glass of lemonade. He sniffs at the liquid delicately before bringing the glass to his lips to sample the juice.

"I'm afraid I shifted into my true form while still within the building," he says as he sniffs at the glass again. "I wasn't expecting a roof over my head. Not that it would have mattered. The second I scented your blood my beast took over." He actually looks a bit sheepish, probably hates the idea of losing his iron control, though it makes my heart soar. "Actually, I'm rather surprised you haven't asked about this," he says as he pulls the tainted jewel shard from a pocket in his hakama. Taking it from his fingers, I quickly purify it before placing it into the pocket in my sweats.

"I'm glad you found it," I sigh happily. "I was afraid I'd have to tear the yard apart looking for it. The pain medicine Mama gave me dulled my senses. I knew it was out here but not exactly where." He sets the glass on the ground before pulling me against his chest. My hands caress the hard muscles of his chest before moving up the soft expanse of skin to massage his shoulders. Leaning down, he captures my lips in a tender kiss before releasing me. It takes everything in my power not to jump him right here in the yard in clear view of Souta and Grandfather.

"I have work to do," he says as he cups my cheek in his hand. "You should go get some rest. I'll be up in a few hours to cleanse your wound." Nodding, I watch wordlessly as he returns to cleaning up the disaster that was once the well house. With a great sigh, I head back to the house, knowing that I need to rest. I can feel the medication taking affect, making me drowsy as I ascend the stairs and stumble into my room. Lying down on my stomach on the soft bed, I close my eyes, visions of the sexy taiyoukai dancing in my head as I drift off to sleep…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	16. Chapter 16 -- Distraction

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

_I want to thank all my readers and a special thank you to my wonderful reviewers!_

_Love ya all!_

Sitting beneath Goshinboku, I stare at the well house in utter amazement. Just two days ago there was nothing left other than the well itself and the wood that was once the shed scattered around the shrine grounds. Grandfather wanted to hire a crew of workers to repair the structure but Sesshoumaru would have none of it. He stated that since he was the one that destroyed it, he would fix it. To my absolute astonishment, he and Souta have made remarkable progress. As I watch the sexy inu working on the wall closest to me, I can't help but think he's nothing like I originally thought. Cold and aloof are not two words I would use to describe him now, but two weeks ago it was a different story. Perhaps my views were tainted by Inuyasha's animosity toward his brother, but I think it goes much deeper than that. Sesshoumaru is a powerful lord; any weakness could be exploited by his enemies so he puts on this stoic mask of indifference. I just never imagined I'd see him rebuilding a shed he destroyed, especially for a bunch of humans whom I thought he disdained. The respect he shows my mother, the patience he has for Souta, and the mere fact that my grandfather is still alive after plastering the taiyoukai with sutras speaks volumes. Though, I'm still angry with myself for not taking a picture of the sutra covered Sesshoumaru when I had the chance. Talk about blackmail…

He stops working to stretch his back, the sunlight glinting off his lean muscles making my fingers itch to touch the smooth expanse of his torso. It finally occurs to me that he's doing this to entice me as he glances over his shoulder to see if I'm watching. Once he sees my eyes on him, he tosses his braid over his shoulder before stalking slowly towards me. When he reaches my side, he drops gracefully to his knees. My breath catches in my throat at the lascivious gleam in his amber eyes. Desire pools in my stomach as I resist the urge to run from the deadly predator eyeing me with undisguised interest. As he leans toward me, I retreat backwards a few inches until my back meets the rough bark of the tree. He grasps my chin with his fingers, tipping my head back, baring the long column of my neck as he leans over me.

"Going somewhere, little nymph?" he asks in that sinfully sexy baritone. When I shake my head quickly, he chuckles deep in his throat. "Did you think I wouldn't notice your eyes eagerly devouring my form while I worked?" He runs his claws along my neck eliciting a tiny whimper from my throat as his lips brush my jawline. "You caught the interest of the predator. Now what will you do?" he asks in the barest of whispers, his breath tickling my ear as I shiver from the light touch. He pulls away, still looking down at me with a salacious smirk on his chiseled face. Feeling emboldened, I reach out, running my fingers along the two sets of magenta stripes on his sides, tracing the lines until they disappear beneath his hakama. Running my hands along his abdomen, I trace every muscle before moving my fingers up to caress his sculpted chest. His head falls forward, his golden eyes meeting mine startling me with the intense desire burning within their depths. Leaning closer I brush a light kiss on his jaw before lightly nibbling on his chin, delighting in his deep moan. When I glance back up into his eyes, they are tinged with red, sparking with hunger, and I gasp in surprise as a deep growl rumbles in his chest. His lips capture mine, the kiss surprisingly gentle considering the slow rise of his beast, his iron control still managing to hold it at bay. My arms wrap around his neck as I pull myself to my knees, pressing my body tightly against his chest. His lips leisurely devour mine, his tongue teasing mine playfully. When he pulls away, I whimper softly making him chuckle once more.

"Now my little miko," he purrs as he teases my ear with his supple lips. "Shouldn't you be preparing for your tests tomorrow rather than distracting me from my work by ogling my body?" My face reddens when I realize he was aware that I'd been staring for so long. I thought I covered it well with the book I held out in front of me.

"How did you know?" I ask softly, willing the blush staining my cheeks to fade.

"Your flat scroll was upside down," he whispers before pulling away with a rakish grin. His smile causes my heart to flutter wildly, the expression on his face sexy as hell. His face is just inches from mine and he leans in giving me one last tender yet sensual kiss before rising to his feet in a fluid motion. "Now you will study and not distract me again, correct?" Though I mean to just nod my agreement, evil Kagome decides to come out to play and I end up giving Sesshoumaru a lascivious smirk instead. His eyes widen for a moment before the golden color darkens to a much deeper ocher as red begins to thread through the irises. For a brief moment I think I made him angry until he wraps his arms around me, pulling me to my feet and into a tight embrace. "Be careful, my Kagome. Continue to look at me with such a salacious look in your eyes and I may just lose control of my beast. Right now it wishes to tear the clothes from your body and mate with you here regardless of who may be watching." My eyes widen, his very words feel as though they're caressing my skin. His nose is touching mine, his warm breath ticking my skin as I stare into those mesmerizing eyes, gold swimming with veins of red. He reaches up, lightly caressing my hair with his hand as I lean my head into it, gazing into his eyes as they slowly revert to solid gold.

A loud crash followed by a child's scream draws our attention to the well. Before I can even think, much less move, Sesshoumaru takes off in a blur, disappearing into the well. As I sprint after the taiyoukai, my mind races in confusion. Who could've fallen into the well? That scream most certainly did not come from Souta. Before I even make it halfway across the courtyard, Sesshoumaru appears again carrying an unconscious Inuyasha in his arms. Inuyasha has Rin and Shippou clutched in his arms, hugged tightly to his chest. His silver hair is stained red with blood, which also drips slowly to the ground as I rush to his side.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Shippou cries as I try to pry him from Inuyasha's iron grip. "Rin is hurt! Please help Rin!" he sobs as I finally free him from the unconscious hanyou.

"Bring them into the house," I order as I take off running. As we enter the house, I guide Sesshoumaru to the living room. He places Inuyasha on the sofa before gently freeing Rin from his grip. The young girl is weeping softly, eyes closed, obviously terrified. Sesshoumaru coos softly to the girl as he rocks her gently, while I check her over for injuries. Thankfully her injuries are limited to several scratches, none even remotely life-threatening. "Mama, take Rin and treat her wounds, please. Rin this is my mother, she will take care of you so I can help Inuyasha." Rin nods and takes my mother's hand and they disappear into the kitchen. When I turn back to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru already has his firerat robe off, revealing his inner ivory kimono now stained crimson with blood. Three arrows are embedded within his torso, shot from his back, the shaft of each arrow broken off. The arrowheads are protruding from his chest, the steel tips wickedly sharp. Inuyasha is starting to wake, moaning and whimpering as he thrashes around wildly.

"I need to remove the arrows before he fully wakes," Sesshoumaru murmurs as he gazes down impassively at his brother. "Try to comfort him and keep him still." I nod as I kneel down next to Inuyasha's head, caressing his face and cooing softly. He responds immediately, his thrashing and moaning quieting. Sesshoumaru digs the arrows out with his claws, grasping the arrowhead and pulling the broken shaft through his body and out his chest. Inuyasha writhes lightly and whimpers with each one but thankfully doesn't wake. Once they've all been removed, my taiyoukai uses his healing saliva to seal up the wounds on the hanyou's front and back. Once Inuyasha is finally resting comfortably, he turns to look at Shippou cuddled in my arms.

"What happened, kit?" he asks, noticing how Shippou is shaking in my arms.

"Kikyou," Shippou responds softly, his eyes haunted.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	17. Chapter 17 -- Acceptance

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

After tucking Shippou and Rin into my bed, I try asking a few questions about the events that led them here but am met with silence. Whatever happened to them must have been quite traumatic and I don't wish to push. Perhaps they'll be more open to talking in the morning. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I quietly sing random soothing songs until both sets of eyelids begin to droop before finally closing. As I watch the children sleep, my mind churns through various scenarios before I finally force it to shut down. Once I'm sure they're both fast asleep, I sneak out of the room, leaving the door open in case they wake. Creeping down the stairs, I find the living room empty save for Sesshoumaru sprawled out on the sofa. When he sees me, he holds his arms out and I quickly cross the room to fall into his embrace.

"How is Inuyasha?" I ask as I lean against his hard chest. His arms wrap around my body and I snuggle against him seeking comfort in his warmth.

"He is in your guest room, though he still seems to be comatose," Sesshoumaru murmurs into my hair. "How are the children?"

"They finally fell asleep together in my bed," I say with a sigh. "Neither said anything so I still have no idea what happened." Another large sigh escapes my lips. I'm dying to know what happened but until Inuyasha wakes up we'll just have to wait. "Do you think Inuyasha will be okay?"

"One of the arrows pierced his lung which caused the worst of the bleeding. The other two went through his shoulders. He would've healed those without my help," Sesshoumaru says as he looks off toward the guest room. "My guess is that the undead miko was not after him since it appears she did not use any purification power. The hanyou would be in much worse shape, if not dead, had she used her power."

"So you think she was after the children?" I ask in astonishment. It never occurred to me that Kikyou would stoop so low as to attack children.

"Perhaps she was trying to get to you through the children," he murmurs as his arms tighten around me. I snuggle into his chest, hiding my face in his neck to breathe in his calming scent. The very idea of Kikyou going after the children is terrifying. Honestly I'm surprised he's so calm about this, I wish I had his self-control. "Sleep, my Kagome," he whispers as he strokes my hair soothingly. Against my will my eyes slowly close as I begin to drift off to sleep lying gently cradled in his arms.

**Later**

A loud cry pierces through the peaceful silence of the dark night. As I lurch out of Sesshoumaru's arms, he races up the stairs so fast that I fall back onto the sofa cushion after losing my balance. Once I regain my feet, I ascend the stairs two at a time, arriving in my room to see Sesshoumaru cuddling a sobbing Rin against his chest while Shippou clings to his arm. When my kit sees me, he leaps from the taiyoukai to land in my arms, burying himself under my long raven tresses. At this particular moment I couldn't care less what actually happened. All I know is that Kikyou will pay for traumatizing these innocent children this badly.

"Inuyasha-sama," Rin sobs into Sesshoumaru's haori. "Where's Inuyasha-sama?" Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand, I gently wipe Rin's nose as she continues weeping. "He saved Rin! The mean lady wanted to kill Rin and Inuyasha-sama saved Rin, and the arrow hit him instead!" Before I can respond, Shippou leaps from my arms, landing on the bed next to Rin.

"Kikyou shot him in the back!" Shippou yells indignantly. "She shot at Rin then at me and Inuyasha saved us both by taking the arrows meant for us. Then she actually shot him in the back like a coward. There's something really wrong with her, Momma. It was scary; Inuyasha had to jump into the well to escape from her. Is he gonna be okay?"

"Inuyasha will be fine, but he needs to rest in order to recover," Sesshoumaru tells the children in a soothing baritone. He tucks Rin back beneath the covers and waits for Shippou to curl up next to the young girl before covering him with the blanket as well. "Get some more sleep. Kagome and I will be right downstairs if you need us." Both children nod their heads and dutifully close their eyes. He takes my hand and leads me from the room, back down the stairs to the living room. As I stare at the sofa in the corner, minus the cushions, I shudder from the memory of the blood pouring from Inuyasha's wounds. The cushions are out in the shed until we manage to figure out how to wash out the large blood stains. I allow Sesshoumaru to lead me back to the other sofa and I fall onto it in a bit of a daze.

"I feel awful," I whisper, finally voicing the concern that's been plaguing me since Inuyasha arrived so severely injured. I've known for a while that Naraku most likely did something to drive Kikyou mad, but I ignored it because I was hurt. Now Inuyasha is suffering physically and emotionally. "Had I helped him from the start, perhaps none of this would have happened." Sesshoumaru doesn't say anything, but he pulls me into his arms and gently kisses the top of my head.

"It's not your fault, Kagome," Inuyasha says, entering the room. As he crosses toward the sofa, I leap up and throw my arms around his neck. When he flinches, I try to pull away, but he wraps his arms around my body and pulls me against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Inuyasha," I manage to say through my tears. "I was so worried." He gently disentangles himself from my embrace and leads me back over to sit by Sesshoumaru before sitting down at my other side.

"I'm sorry Rin and Shippou were placed in danger due to me," Inuyasha says solemnly, his ears lowered to his head and his eyes on the floor. "I never thought Kikyou would do something so crazy. She was never quite the same after she was brought back to life…but now, she's nothing like the woman I fell in love with…and yet…"

"You still love her," I finish for him. He nods his head, the guilt apparent in his eyes. "Love doesn't die so easily. Well, at least it shouldn't. I think Naraku has done something to her. I'll do everything in my power to help you bring back the real Kikyou."

"I don't deserve you, Kagome," the hanyou says as his amber eyes meet mine. The pain reflected in those golden orbs is almost crushing in its intensity. "Please promise me you won't get involved. Stay away from Kikyou, she's hell bent on destroying you in any way possible."

"You came close to losing your life to protect my ward and Kagome's kit," Sesshoumaru rumbles quietly. "I now accept you into my pack, Inuyasha. You need not worry; I will protect Kagome from the undead miko. We shall discuss how to deal with this issue in the morning. Right now my Kagome needs her rest."

"Oh, no! I almost forgot about the three exams I have tomorrow," I cry out wondering how I'll ever be able to concentrate enough to take the tests. "Maybe I can postpone them…"

"No, Kagome, I know how important it is to you," Inuyasha says softly, refusing to meet my eyes. "I need to recover before we go back anyway." He heads back to the guest room, his body dragging in either physical or emotional pain, perhaps both. Once he's gone, Sesshoumaru lies back down, pulling me with him so I'm sprawled across his chest staring up into his impassive golden orbs. Wiggling higher, I place a gentle kiss on his lips. Just as I pull away, his arms tighten and his lips capture mine in slow, leisurely kiss. As he pulls away, he kisses my forehead before guiding my head to rest on his shoulder.

"You called Inuyasha pack," I murmur as I lightly caress his neck with my fingertips. He makes a soft huffing noise which comes out sounding like a snort.

"I did," he replies as he grabs my hand to still my absent minded fidgeting. "I cannot sleep if you continue caressing me," he admonishes as he kisses my fingertips. "Now rest, my Kagome." It's an order not a suggestion based on his tone, and I manage to stifle the giggle that threatens to rise at his imperious demeanor. His arms wrap around my back and shoulders, cradling me tightly against his firm chest. The steady beat of his heart is so very soothing and it quickly lulls me into a blissfully content sleep.

_I'm back from Vegas but haven't had a chance to recover yet. Need sleep so desperately! Two weeks of partying is way too much…_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	18. Chapter 18 -- Brothers

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

**While Kagome's slaving away at her exams**

Kagome finally left for her exams, running out of the house screaming that she was late. The trouble was that she refused to leave without a detailed recounting of the battle yesterday. Inuyasha finally convinced her to leave by assuring her that her friends back in the Sengoku Jidai should be fine. Kikyou attacked with a legion of lesser youkai which were quickly defeated with the Wind Scar and Miroku's Kazaana. Kikyou herself probably fled after Inuyasha escaped. Once he convinced Kagome they were really all fine, she finally agreed to depart with much more fanfare than could possibly be necessary.

As I walk her to the door, she throws her arms around my neck, lamenting her lack of studying and her impending failure. Repressing my annoyed sigh, I gently gather her in my arms, lightly kissing her lips before telling her that I have utter faith in her abilities. Her beaming smile makes my heart race. That is until she glances at the device on her wrist, screaming that she's late. My ears are ringing painfully, made worse by the three children playing some sort of game that involves mindless shrieking.

Peace cannot be found inside among the rambunctious children running through the house. As I walk outside, my nose is assaulted by the acrid smells that permeate the air in this time period. Add to that the loud raucous noise and I wonder briefly if any youkai could possibly ever learn to cope here. I have not left the shrine grounds per the desperate pleas of the Higurashi family. Kagome told me I would be shot with a future weapon if I left carrying my swords. At first I was incensed that she thought me weak enough to succumb to any weapon so easily, but when her eyes welled up with tears, I simply acquiesced to her knowledge of her own time. Leaping from the ground to the higher branches of Goshinboku, I watch the strange creatures Kagome called cars roar up and down the path, loud noisy metal things that emit such foul odors. Tonight we return home and it simply cannot come soon enough in my eyes. The shed I blasted through is just about finished, the going much quicker since I lost my _helper_ in Kagome's little brother Souta. The boy has been placed in charge of watching Shippou and Rin in the hopes that they won't destroy the future. Kagome's words not mine. Sometimes my future mate can be quite melodramatic. Springing back to the ground, I stalk over to the nearly completed well house, intent to finish the last wall before my intended returns from her exams. Nothing will keep me from jumping through that well tonight. Just as I begin working, Inuyasha appears, no doubt to annoy me.

"Yo, basta…um, what the hell am I supposed to call you now?" Inuyasha yells louder than the metal birds that sometimes fly overhead. My eyes turn to glare at him fidgeting while scratching the back of his head with one hand. He seems to expect an answer to such an inane question.

"If you're unsure what to call your superior, you could try Lord or Alpha, Inuyasha," I answer with a very aggravated sigh. "However, as I have officially accepted you into my pack, just use my name." His amber eyes meet mine with an expression of shock leaving me with the desire to knock that look off his face with my fist. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome's mother asked me to give you this," he replies, holding out my haori. Taking it from him, I check the small pocket that had been torn and nod in appreciation. The stitching is so fine as to almost be non-existent. "What happened to your haori?"

"Tenseiga," I reply as I fold the garment and set it aside so I can get back to work.

"Tenseiga can't cut anything in the physical world," Inuyasha scoffs. "How did it slice your haori?" As I stare at the hanyou, I realize he may be unaware of the incarnation Naraku sent to destroy my Kagome, and the role the undead miko played in it.

"Tenseiga seemed aware that I could not pass through the portal without holding it and a jewel shard at the same time," I respond as I continue working on the well house I destroyed. Only a few hours of daylight remain and I will not stay here another night. "I suppose the kami intervened and allowed the sword to slice through the silk." Something akin to relief floods me when Inuyasha picks up some wood and begins to help with the wall. Perhaps he hates it here as much as I do.

"Kikyou told me about Naraku's incarnation she sent here," Inuyasha says as he continues to hammer nails into the wall. His ire gets the better of him and he plows the hammer straight through the wood. Without comment, I pry the board off the wall and grab another to replace the broken one. Inuyasha glances at me looking quite sheepish, though, I'm not sure if it is due to the hole he made or his female's actions. "She was furious when Kagome didn't die. You saved her…thanks." He pauses and stares up at the clear blue sky for a few moments, apparently deep in thought. "Kagome will need to seal the well to keep Kikyou away from her family. She won't be able to return home anymore, it will devastate her." I had not considered the implications of Kagome sealing the well. My past relationship with my parents was barely cordial, though I've noticed my mother changing lately, most likely due to Hitoshi's influence. I do not particularly like the idea of my sunlight clouded by grief from losing her family.

"I intend to begin courting Kagome the moment we return," I state as I pause for a moment to study the hanyou's reaction. Surprisingly he simply turns his head and gives me a wan smile. "Jaken should have picked up her first courting gift and be waiting for our return."

"That should help her cope for a while at least," he says as he turns to face me. I watch amused as the hanyou pulls himself up to his full height which is still several inches shorter than I. "Be good to her, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha adds as his smile slowly fades away and his golden eyes harden. "I will kill you if you hurt her."

"You will try," I automatically reply, unable to help myself. He glowers at me in a way that reminds me that he's only two hundred years old, still young even for a hanyou.

"You wanna go right here?" he asks as he draws Tessaiga. The very idea is ludicrous and against my better judgment a tiny snort of laughter escapes my lips. When did I start laughing?! I do not even remember doing it much as a child. There was never anything worth smiling or laughing about. Inuyasha stares at me with his mouth hanging open. "Did you just laugh?" he asks incredulously.

"Of course not," I reply stonily, stoic mask firmly in place. "I do not laugh. I was merely dismayed by your stupidity. We just cleaned up the mess created by Naraku's incarnation and you want to go destroy Kagome's home again." Inuyasha sheaths his sword and turns away to stare at the now completed well house. "Kagome should be returning shortly," I murmur as I don my haori before taking off at a fast walk toward the house.

"Hey, I heard you busted this shed when you came raging through like a rabid dog," Inuyasha says snickering. "Scared Kagome's mother half to death. Ya know dogs in this time aren't forty feet tall." He follows behind me as I continue walking; refusing to acknowledge him or rise to the bait he seems to be dangling. "She said you killed it in one bite, devouring it whole."

"Hn," I reply, noting the laughter in his voice. This will not end well. When we reach the top of the shrine stairs I see Kagome racing up two at a time. She leaps into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist, and kissing me soundly. My arms wrap around her body, one hand burrowing into her hair as she moans my name against my lips. Just as I'm losing myself completely to the feel of her body pressed against me, her lips urgently caressing mine, I hear Inuyasha snicker behind us.

"Souta said his grandfather covered you in fifty sutras," the hanyou spits out through his boisterous laughter. "He said you wore them for hours, stuck all over your body, until Kagome was finally able to remove them! Damn I wish I coulda seen that!"

"Inuyasha, sit, sit, sit," Kagome murmurs, her lips never leaving mine. The three thuds behind me are very welcome indeed. Ignoring the grunts and groans from the foolish hanyou, I continue to eagerly devour Kagome's lips, becoming completely lost in my fervor until the foul odors and harsh sounds of this era disappear. Nothing exists in this moment save the beautiful, vibrant woman in my arms. In such a short time, this little slip of a woman has somehow become my life, my sunlight, and before long my mate.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	19. Chapter 19 -- New Beginnings

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

The sky is ablaze with amazing color as I emerge from the well in the Sengoku Jidai for perhaps the last time. Several fluffy white clouds slowly sweep by with the help of the gentle breeze that ruffles the ends of my raven hair. The sun is beginning its nightly descent, darkening the eastern sky while streaking the west with rays of orange and red. My eyes leave the grandeur of the heavens to return to stare at the rather mundane wooden well. How can something so ordinary in appearance hold such vast importance in my heart? As I run my hands across the worn rim, I happen across several fresh, deep claw marks. A melancholy smile crosses my face as I picture the majestic taiyoukai desperately trying to get through the time portal to come to my rescue. When arms encircle me from behind, I lean back into the hard armor covering his chest while drawing upon his strength to help me do what needs to be done. My eyesight blurs as tears begin to well up within my eyes. Taking Sesshoumaru's hands in mine, I remind myself how much worse it would be if I was stuck on the other side of the well without him. Lifting his hand to my lips, I gently brush tiny feather kisses across the back. Finding new resolve in my budding love for him, I turn to face Miroku.

"I need your help sealing the well," I say as I meet his sympathetic violet eyes. The compassion I find within their depths almost causes the tears to fall, but I somehow manage to hold them at bay. "Kikyou might be able to break through any barrier I put up myself. With your help, I think we can completely seal it against her." He nods and moves forward as Sesshoumaru moves away. When he holds his arms out to me, I fall into his embrace, burying my face in his robe. He and Sango had kept vigil at the well, awaiting our return and protecting the portal from Kikyou's treacherous plotting.

"This is only temporary, Kagome," Miroku murmurs as he gently pulls away from me. "We will take care of this immediate threat and you'll be able to head home again before you know it." His words make me smile but also cause the tears to finally fall from my lower eyelids like a tiny dam bursting. I watch in silence, the tears slowly falling, as he places four sutras on the well, one on each side. When he finishes, we join hands, weaving our powers together to create a powerful sealing spell that settles like a blanket over the old well. "It is done. Nothing should be able to break through our combined barrier." Nodding slightly, I turn away from my only link to my family, unable to gaze upon the now dead portal. My feet refuse to cooperate causing me to stumble on the very first step I take. Sesshoumaru is immediately at my side, swinging me up until I'm cradled gently against his body. My head falls against his shoulder as I bury my face in mokomoko, the tears falling in silent rivulets to be absorbed in the downy softness. My chest constricts painfully as I try desperately to keep the sorrow and pain inside, to hide the bereft feeling from such an intense loss. My body is barely jostled as he carries me back to Kaede's village nestled safely in his arms. I have to keep reminding myself that my family is not dead…they are merely lost for a while.

**Later**

As I slowly drift awake the first thing I notice is that I'm cradled against Sesshoumaru's chest, thankfully he removed his armor. It's still dark, the village silent with everyone lost in their own dreamlands. A tiny yawn escapes my lips as I stretch my body as much as I can in my taiyoukai's tight grip. As my eyes adjust to the dim light, I observe how beautiful the leaves next to me appear drowned in the gentle moonlight. Wait a minute…panic seizes me for a moment when I realize that I'm perched high up in a tree, my legs dangling into space off the side of Sesshoumaru's lap. My eyes fly to his face to watch his golden orbs lazily creep open as I swallow the screech that threatens to emerge from my lungs. My arms fly from their resting place on his chest to wrap around his neck, holding him in an iron grip. His lips brush across my forehead, down to my cheeks, before lightly brushing my mouth.

"Relax," he rumbles softly. "You know I would never let you fall." One hand strokes my hair while the other rubs lazy circles on my back as he gazes at me through half-lidded eyes. Forcing my body to unclench, I slowly unwrap my arms from his neck and return them to rest against his chest where his haori is parted. Once my mind has calmed, I take in the amazing view from up here. The entire village is bathed in the dim light of the crescent moon, so reminiscent of the one adorning the taiyoukai's forehead. I never understood Inuyasha's penchant for resting in trees, but now I'm beginning to see the appeal.

"Why are we in a tree?" I ask a bit confused since I don't remember how I got here in the first place.

"You fell asleep on the way back to the village," he replies against my hair. "I thought this would be a peaceful place for you to rest." He shifts me again so that I'm staring into his sparkling golden eyes. "This is a special night, the night of the waning crescent moon, the symbol of my house." As I gaze at the sky, the crescent moon is visible almost straight overhead, "I have something for you. Wrap your arms around my neck; I need to leap to the ground." I obey and he gracefully falls to the ground, not even jarring me a little. He takes my hand and leads me over to the pasture where Ah-Un is currently sleeping. Curiosity eats at me as I watch him pull a large bundle from the saddlebag, wrapped in what appears to be burgundy silk. Taking my hand in his, he leads me back over to sit next to him on the ground under the tree we occupied earlier.

"Is that for me?" I ask, my curiosity bubbling over as I bounce a bit in excitement. He nods solemnly but doesn't hand it to me when I reach out for it.

"How familiar are you with youkai courting rituals?" he asks as he gazes at me placidly. If I didn't know better, I'd think the mighty taiyoukai was actually nervous.

"Not at all," I reply, briefly wondering if youkai courting is the same as human dating. "Is it like human dating?"

"What is dating?" he asks puzzled.

"When two people like each other, they spend time together to see if they'll be compatible. If they are they usually get married. I suppose that's similar to youkai mating, except the humans get a piece of paper confirming their union, not a mark from their mate." I realize I've been rambling, but I'm suddenly quite nervous, wondering exactly what Sesshoumaru has in mind. Does he really want to officially date me?

"In youkai society, the male asks to court the female," he says without meeting my eyes. "It is similar to your human dating. The couple spends time together, give each other gifts. If the female determines that the male is suitable, they mate at the end of the courtship period."

"How long does the courting usually last?" I ask as I become more nervous by the second.

"Anywhere from one week to several years," he replies impassively. "Most last about four to six months." His expression is carefully blank; I can't read anything at all from his eyes either. "I wish to court you Kagome." As I stare into his eyes I finally see the fear and the hope within, though I may just be extrapolating. "Will you accept my courtship?" When I eagerly nod my head his lips turn up into a tiny smile before he quickly becomes solemn again. "I need to place my mark upon you so others will know of our courtship."

"What do you mean by mark?" I ask suddenly leery. I don't think I want to walk around with his name tattooed across my person.

"It is a small mark on your neck," he says as he points to the left side of my neck, right in the middle where it would be quite visible. "It will be a tiny crescent moon like mine. It is not a mating mark, but it will never fade. Even if our courtship fails, all youkai will know you are protected by the Western Lord for the rest of your life."

"I will wear your mark proudly, Sesshoumaru," I reply, shaking from anxiety and excitement. "Will it hurt?" When he nods I cringe, I tend to be a bit of a wuss when it comes to pain. His arms wrap around me, drawing me onto his lap and cradling me against his chest.

"I will make it as painless as possible and then I'll give you your gift when it's complete," he says making me laugh at his successful attempt to bribe me. When his lips begin to caress mine, I lose myself quickly to the arousing sensations. His tongue parts my lips and begins a leisurely exploration of my mouth. My hands fumble with his haori, opening the neck so I can run my fingers along the smooth expanse of his chest. His hand tangles in my hair, tipping my head back as he trails kisses along my jawline, then down the side of my neck. I'm so lost in the moment that I barely notice the light nip of his fang on the left side of my neck. The sharp piercing sensation is immediately soothed by his rough tongue as he laps softly at the wound. When he finally pulls away, I watch as his eyes gaze at my neck, a predatory smirk on his handsome face. I'd give just about anything for a mirror right now. My hand flies to the mark on my neck, tracing the outline of the waning crescent moon now emblazoned there. "It matches your eyes," he murmurs as his lips descend on my neck to lightly kiss the mark.

"I believe you said something about a gift," I remind him none too gently. With a deep masculine chuckle, he picks up the package lying next to us and places it in my lap. The burgundy silk wrapping the gift is exquisite in and of itself and I take several moments to run my fingers delicately along the length of the bundle. Finally curiosity gets the better of me and I untie the white silk ties on either end of the package. Once the gift is completely unwrapped, I stare at it in surprise for a moment. I knew it wasn't jewelry or clothing based on the long cylindrical shape, but I never expected this.

"It is a wakizashi," he says as I unsheathe the magnificent blade. "Totosai forged it from my fang and crafted the hilt using strands of your hair so that it will respond to you." The hilt fits perfectly in my hand, the hide binding it soft to the touch. The blade itself resembles a short katana, with runic looking markings up and down the metal. The sword itself is no more than about twenty inches in length and amazingly lightweight. Sesshoumaru boosts me to my feet and pulls an azure blue obi from his sleeve, tying it around my waist before attaching the sheath to it. "The sheath is made from a branch from Bokusenou, in many ways this sword is a sister to Tenseiga and Tessaiga. The runes are carved to allow your reiki to flow with my youki infused in the sword. Totosai will be arriving shortly to help you learn the youki attacks the sword is capable of."

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to say," I murmur, still staring at the sword in wonder. "This is truly the finest gift I've ever received. What's the sword's name?"

"You are to name it, my love," he replies as he nuzzles the new mark on my neck. "What will you call it?"

"Tendaichi," I reply as I carefully sheath the sword. "The sword of heaven and earth." My arms wind around his neck as he gathers me in his arms. "When do we start my sword training?"

"So eager are we?" he asks with a deep chuckle. "There are still several hours until morning. I can think of many other more pleasurable activities we can engage in out here all alone in the darkness." His voice sends tiny tremors through my body and I gasp as he sweeps me up into his arms, walking farther away from the village. All rational thought is driven from my mind as his lips capture mine in a searing kiss. Oh yes, training can definitely wait until morning…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	20. Chapter 20 -- Loss of Control

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

The soft light of dawn caresses my eyelids, rousing me from a comforting sleep. As I open my eyes it becomes apparent that I've once again awakened high up in a tree. Though my mind is still clouded from fatigue, I can't help but wonder why inuyoukai like trees so much. I always thought that cats were the species that preferred trees. Yet here I sit on Sesshoumaru's lap, nestled against his bare chest with mokomoko wrapped firmly around my waist. The view is simply beautiful as the sleepy village slowly comes awake. First the farmers head out to tend to the fields and the livestock, followed soon after by women herding rowdy children to gather water and harvest the ripe fruits in the orchard. My attention turns back to the taiyoukai as he leans down to lap at his mark on my neck. As my hands wander over his bare chest, I blush a bit at the memory of how he came to lose his haori. It seems somehow last night while he was kissing me senseless, I divested him of his unnecessary haori and inner kimono. There's just something about that hard sinew under his smooth porcelain skin than I can't get enough of. My eyes wander down to the set of twin magenta marks on his right side and my fingers swiftly follow the path of my eyes, tracing the lines to the waist of his hakama. When I raise my eyes back up to his face, he appears remarkably content, his golden eyes at half-mast staring at me placidly. Leaning forward, I gently brush my lips against his while staring into his mesmerizing eyes. His hand moves to my leg, wandering up my bare thigh to tease the skin right under the hem of my skirt.

"Perhaps we should find you more suitable attire, Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmurs as he continues to caress my thigh, his hand slowly creeping higher underneath my skirt. My indignation flies to the surface at his words. I just bought this skirt and it's several inches longer than my old green uniform skirt. There's no way he's getting me bundled up in one of those multi layered kimonos the nobility wear. "While I find that spark of anger in your eyes alluring, your ire is misplaced." Deciding to give him a chance to explain before biting his head off, I lean away and stare at him expectantly. "I meant suitable attire for training and the battles to come. Have you considered the battle attire of the taijiya?"

"Are you kidding?" I gasp in astonishment. "That's way too revealing!" Sango may look awesome in the skin tight bodysuit, but it would not be so forgiving for one as curvy as I am.

"Revealing you say?" Sesshoumaru comments as he plays with the hem of my blue mini skirt. I can hear the laughter in his voice and just as I'm about to argue with him, his hand slides farther up my leg, his fingertips brushing the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh. Even as my head falls back, a loud moan torn from my throat, my fear spikes as my mind reels in panic. His hand moves from my leg to cradle my head as he lightly strokes my hair. "Relax, Kagome. I'm not planning to ravish you in this tree of all places," he whispers in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my extremities.

"Yo, ya gonna stay in that tree all day?" Inuyasha yells from below, leaving me to wonder just how much he saw. Though I'm expecting his tirade to continue, the hanyou is strangely silent. I can hear him moving around the base of the tree before he suddenly shouts, "What the hell?! Yo, bastard, why are your clothes down here? What've you done to Kagome?!" Before Sesshoumaru or I can even begin to formulate a response, Inuyasha leaps up into the tree, towering over us as I bury my red face in the taiyoukai's neck.

"Geez, Inuyasha, I don't think they heard you in Timbuktu," I mumble into Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Where is this Timbuktu?" the taiyoukai asks, completely ignoring the glowering hanyou still towering over us.

"Somewhere in Africa," I reply as I lift my face to meet his eyes. The golden orbs are sparkling in amusement, by far one of my favorite expressions to find in them. "In my time we use it to mean a faraway place."

"Hmm, I've heard of this Africa," he responds serenely. "I met a koburayoukai that hailed from there several years ago. He was travelling the world via ship…" Sesshoumaru never talks this much, and it would be apparent to anyone that he's simply taunting Inuyasha. Well, anyone but said hanyou that is.

"Shut up, ya bastard!" Inuyasha roars as his eyes start to bleed red. "You're sitting here half naked holding Kagome on your lap, and she never wears enough clothes…" His mouth is still open, words flying out, but they sound more like barks now. He must be speaking Inu. As he continues to rant, his fangs and claws lengthen while the jagged purple marks appear on his cheeks.

"Kagome, I believe I'll leave this to you," Sesshoumaru comments quietly as his arms tighten around me. "Hopefully the fall will knock him unconscious."

"SIT BOY," I scream as fear grips my heart when his eyes become completely red, the blue pupils staring back at me. Nothing happens. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" By the fourth sit he has fallen from the tree branch, though even by the seventh he's still conscious.

"Stay here," Sesshoumaru orders as he leaps from the tree to land near the inuyoukai crouched at the base of the tree. Panic seizes me when I realize that Sesshoumaru doesn't have his armor or his swords. As Inuyasha begins to rise from the ground, I shout at him to sit again as I throw my sword to the taiyoukai. He catches it by the scabbard and in one swift movement rams the hilt into Inuyasha's skull. Moments later the prone hanyou is covered in a mass of sutras as Miroku and Sango arrive on the scene. Amazingly Inuyasha is still conscious, fighting against the sutras as blood pours from the left side of his head. The sutras keep him from rising and he finally succumbs to the blood loss, losing consciousness. Sesshoumaru leaps up to the branch to gather me in his arms before jumping back to the ground.

"Oh, Inuyasha," I cry as Sesshoumaru lowers my feet to the ground. When I try to run to his side, the taiyoukai holds me firmly in his grasp. As I stare at the hanyou's face, I realize that the jagged lines haven't completely disappeared, meaning he's still trapped in his youkai state. "Sesshoumaru, can you carry him back to Kaede's?" My question in met with silence.

"Where is Tessaiga?" Sesshoumaru asks, finally breaking the long silence. "I don't want to risk waking him until the fang is in his hand."

"He is getting harder to control with each transformation," Miroku announces with an exhausted sigh. He's lying on the ground, eyes closed, his head cradled in Sango's lap. The use of the sutras must have completely drained the monk's spiritual power. It was probably made worse by our spell yesterday to seal the well. I still haven't fully recovered.

"He must have left it in Kaede's hut when he went to find you," Sango offers as she caresses Miroku's hair. She rises to her feet after gently moving his head to rest in the soft grass. "I'll go get it," she says as she turns and sprints toward the village.

"You knew about Tessaiga?" I ask Sesshoumaru as I begin to put two and two together. "Is that why you stopped trying to take it?"

"Bokusenou informed me of the fang's true purpose," he replies softly. "Though, I had stopped coveting the sword before that." I don't ask him to elaborate on such a personal matter. I can't really imagine the pain he felt when Inu no Taisho died taking Tessaiga with him. It doesn't take a genius to assume that Sesshoumaru was challenged endlessly for the West, especially once the youkai community was aware Tessaiga disappeared with his father.

"Perhaps it's time we tell Inuyasha the truth," I admit with a tiny sigh.

"He doesn't know?" Sesshoumaru seems surprised by this.

"We asked Totosai to keep it a secret," Miroku says calmly. "For a long time, Inuyasha's wish was to become a full youkai. We were afraid if he knew Tessaiga's ability to prevent his transformation he'd take full advantage of the situation. He has little to no control over himself once his human half is completely subverted. Even Kagome is unable to pull him from it anymore."

"Hn, that appears to be true," Sesshoumaru comments as he continues to watch Inuyasha's prone form for any movement. "You must tell him, Kagome."

"I agree," Miroku murmurs. "Things cannot continue as they are. You used a whole slew of sits, Sesshoumaru clocked him in the head and I used ten sutras before he finally succumbed. What will happen next time?"

"But, what if he…" I stop mid-sentence unable to continue that train of thought.

"You must trust that he will do what's right," Miroku advises as he sits up rubbing the side of his head.

"I will exterminate Inuyasha if that occurs," Sesshoumaru declares as his hard amber eyes meet mine. My eyes fly from his to rest on my best friend still lying prone on the ground, the jagged lines still marring his cheeks.

"But…" I choke out as tears fill my eyes.

"There is no other choice, Kagome," Miroku says sternly. "We've run out of options. What if he destroys a village the next time he gets mad? Can you live with that?" The monk rises to his feet and moves slowly to my side, obviously still exhausted from his part in subduing our friend. He takes my hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze. "Have faith, Kagome. Inuyasha has grown quite a bit in the two years you've known him." Before I can respond, Sango returns with Tessaiga and places it in Inuyasha's outstretched hand. I watch in amazement as the jagged purple lines fade into oblivion. Sesshoumaru strides over and hoists the hanyou over his shoulder before turning and heading back to the village. Miroku, Sango and I follow the taiyoukai in silence as I wrestle with how to go about revealing this secret to my best friend…

_Thanks for reading, for the wonderful reviews and to all following my story. I really appreciate it!_

_Cymberle_


	21. Chapter 21 -- Resolve

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Sesshoumaru unceremoniously dumps Inuyasha's limp body on a pallet in Kaede's hut before striding out the door without a word. Glancing between the pallet and the door, I'm torn between staying at Inuyasha's side and chasing after my taiyoukai. He seemed angry, perhaps even upset. Was it something I did? Ultimately I collapse on the floor at Inuyasha's side knowing that he needs me now more than Sesshoumaru does. The hanyou is moaning and thrashing, though he's still blessedly unconscious. His head must be pounding something fierce after the abuse it received. As Kaede removes his fire rat robe, I'm surprised by the amount of bruising already forming all over his torso.

"What did ye do to him, Kagome? Drop him from a cliff?" Kaede asks as she begins to spread a salve over the wounds. Tears spring to my eyes blurring my vision as I try to clean the blood from his silver hair so we can get a better view of his head wound. Before long my silent tears begin to mix with the water I'm using to gently cleanse his head. "Why are ye crying child? The foolish boy will be fine."

"It's not that, Kaede," I reply softly, trying to hold the tears at bay so I can see enough to clean the gash on the side of Inuyasha's head. "I have to tell him about Tessaiga, about how it keeps his youkai nature under control." Now that his hair is parted, I can see the wound plainly. Sesshoumaru clearly didn't hold back when he hit the hanyou, just another indication that Inuyasha must never be without Tessaiga at his side.

"I see, ye have finally decided to tell him," she says sagely. "Ye are afraid of his reaction." I simply nod as I take some of the healing salve and spread it delicately over his head wound. Grabbing a long linen bandage, I carefully bind his head even though he will probably heal this injury by morning. Just as I tie the ends of the bandage, Sesshoumaru walks through the door, now donned in his full battle regalia, including Tendaichi nestled at his waist above Tokijin. His hard golden eyes meet mine, and I'm frightened by what I see there. Resolve. If Inuyasha doesn't accept the news well, if he decides to become a full out of control youkai, Sesshoumaru will draw him no quarter.

"It will be best to tell him while he is still weakened from injury," Sesshoumaru states as he stands near the door, his posture rigid, his face a mask of indifference. I hate that blank stoic look on his face, but at least I know what's hidden beneath now. "It will keep him from acting rashly as is his wont."

"Will ye kill him, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kaede asks as she rises slowly from the floor. "If he chooses unwisely, will ye strike him down?"

"Yes," he responds curtly, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Ye may destroy Kagome in the process," she retorts angrily. I know she views Inuyasha as a grandson but she didn't see what happened. She isn't aware of just how difficult it was to finally stop Inuyasha's youkai rage.

"Sesshoumaru does this for me, Kaede," I whisper as I meet her eye. "The subjugation beads can't control him anymore when his youkai nature takes over. These injuries you see are the result of the combined effort of Miroku, Sesshoumaru and I working together to subdue him. Miroku is completely drained spiritually, that's how strong Inuyasha is now. You know how powerful Miroku really is. His power rivals mine…"

"It never ceases to amaze that such a lecherous monk can have such immense spiritual power," she murmurs as she stares at Inuyasha's inert form. "Let him sleep for now. I will watch over him and alert ye when he wakes." Sesshoumaru walks over, holding his hand out to help me up, pulling me swiftly to my feet when I place my hand in his. Silently he removes Tendaichi from his side and attaches the sheath to the azure obi still wrapped around my waist. When he abruptly turns and strides from the hut, I glance at Kaede over my shoulder before quickly following him.

Without a word he sweeps me up in his arms and takes off into the air on his youki cloud, landing in the same tree we were in earlier. It does afford a wonderful view of both the village and the pasture where Shippou and Rin are currently playing with a very exasperated imp and an overly excited nekomata. It appears they are playing tag, but poor Jaken is always 'it' and I doubt he's even aware that it's a game. Kirara is in her kitten form, darting around the children before leaping over a confused Jaken's head. Shippou and Rin take off running before stopping completely and taunting the poor imp. The scene is quite amusing, and I laugh out loud as Jaken falls to the ground again in his attempt to catch his three adversaries. As we stand on the sturdy branch, Sesshoumaru holding me securely in his arms, I finally start to release the awful tension that has my body tied in knots. The taiyoukai sits down against the massive trunk pulling me onto his lap, a position I've become quite familiar with the last day or so. At least I can sit here now feeling secure rather than scared out of my mind. As I lean into his chest, I belatedly remember he's wearing his armor and hit my shoulder against one of the spikes.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I insist as he tries to pull my shirt down to check the injury. "It's just a bruise. You can't help me with that." He carefully pulls me against his right side, protected from the hard armor by mokomoko. When I glance up at him, he's gazing at me with concern reflected in his golden eyes. Wanting to reassure him, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself high enough to brush a soft kiss on his lips. His arms suddenly tighten, almost crushing me against him as he deepens the kiss, devouring my lips like a starved man. I moan in pleasure as he thrusts his tongue through my parted lips. Not content to be passive, I fight his tongue for dominance in an erotic dance until he finally gives in, allowing me to explore his mouth at my leisure. He pulls his lips away, and I whimper in annoyance until he starts to brush light kisses along my jawline. When he reaches my ear, I writhe on his lap as he gently nips at my earlobe. It takes everything in my power to keep from crying out in abandon as he runs his tongue along the shell of my ear. His lips move to capture mine again and I give in to the heady sensations completely.

"Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama sitting in a tree," Shippou and Rin start chanting from beneath us.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g," Shippou chants solo. I can't believe this! This couldn't possibly be the origin of that annoying playground chant, could it? For a moment I regret teaching Shippou to read and write, but most of all how to spell. Pulling away from Sesshoumaru, I turn my gaze to the kitsune and young girl still dancing around the tree.

"What does that spell, Shippou-kun?" Rin asks as she tips her head to the side in confusion. Shippou leans in and whispers something in her ear causing her to squeal with delight. She grabs him around the shoulders, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Not me, them!" Shippou squeals as he back-pedals away fast enough to fall on his rear. Rin laughs and runs over to dance around Shippou's fallen form. A deep rumbling sound catches my attention and I turn to glance at Sesshoumaru wondering if he's okay. To my utter astonishment, the taiyoukai is laughing. He's not chuckling lightly like I've seen in the past, but full out laughing. When he notices my gaping stare he clears his throat and manages to cease his laughter, but the amusement in his amber gaze remains.

"I love your laughter," I murmur as I run my lips along his neck, reveling in his sharp intake of breath. I kiss my way up to his ear, gently nibbling before running my tongue up to the delicate point. He shudders beneath my gentle ministrations as his hand entwines in my hair gently pulling my head back. Just as his lips meet mine again, the peace of the afternoon is pierced by a panicked shout.

"Momma!" Shippou screams from the pasture. "Shinidamachu!" I stiffen in Sesshoumaru's arms. Damn, Kikyou's timing simply couldn't be any worse…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	22. Chapter 22 -- First in My Heart

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Before my mind can even register what's happening, I'm standing on the ground next to Ah-Un wondering just how I got here. My eyes dart around wildly looking for the children, my heart racing in fear. The poor dragon begins to respond to my anxiety, prancing in place, quickly losing its normally placid nature. Moments later Sesshoumaru returns to my side, a child in each arm and a shrieking green imp close behind. Ah-Un visibly calms in his presence, though Jaken hasn't stopped screeching his fury at the shinidamachu since they first appeared, flying over the village in lazy circles.

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru hisses at Jaken. The kappa stops his squawking, choosing instead to mutter apologies over and over.

"I think you've kicked him in the head one too many times," I murmur to Sesshoumaru as I put my arms around his waist from behind, resting my head against his back.

"No, he was always like this," he replies gazing at me over his shoulder. "Why else would I kick him so often?" Rin is peeking at me over his right shoulder while Shippou sits perched on his pauldron glaring furiously at the shinidamachu. The seconds tick by as we wait for Kikyou to make her appearance.

"I don't think she's here for us," I finally comment into the overwhelming silence. "I think she's calling Inuyasha."

"Why would she think he'd go to her after she shot him in the back three times?" Shippou asks angrily. "I won't let her hurt you, Momma. You either, Rin," he adds bravely. I watch in amusement as Rin's eyes light up at his valiant words. As the shinidamachu disappear north into Inuyasha's Forest, Sesshoumaru places the children on Ah-Un's back before gathering me in his arms. When he tries to pick me up, I move my hands to his chest, firmly pushing while shaking my head.

"You are not putting me on that dragon to send me away," I cry out as he sweeps me into his arms anyway. His hard golden eyes gaze down at me making me squirm under the intensity of his gaze. Ready for a fight, I'm shocked into silence when he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"That is not my intention," he murmurs as he nibbles on my ear making me shiver and moan softly in response. Giggles erupt from the back of Ah-Un as the children seem to delight in my reaction to the taiyoukai. Under the circumstances I suppose I'm glad to be able to provide a little comic relief.

"Where is she?" Sango yells as she races up the hill toward us. Kirara dashes to her master's side transforming into her larger form along the way. Sango leaps to the cat's back, hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder, her eyes searching the surrounding pasture for the clay menace. She turns her dark brown gaze back to me. "It's too damn quiet."

"Where's Miroku?" I ask softly when he fails to show as he normally would.

"He's guarding Inuyasha and Kaede," Sango replies, still alert as if she'll be attacked any second. "If she's after Inuyasha, she'll have to get through Miroku's barrier." Relief floods me knowing that Inuyasha is safe for now. "Perhaps we should get the children to Kaede's hut as well."

"It's too late for that," Sesshoumaru murmurs as his nose scents the air. A darkly stained reiki flares across the pasture, raising goosebumps on my arms in its intensity. "Kagome, stay by my side," he orders as he lowers my legs to the ground.

"No!" I cry as I turn an angry glare at him. "She's after me so I need to get away from the children. Please protect them while Sango and I deal with her." He gazes at me for several moments, his golden eyes glinting dangerously making my resolve begin to waver, though I refuse to let him know. "For all we know she has an entire youkai army waiting to attack the children or worse another one of Naraku's incarnations. She knows Shippou and Rin are my weakness. Please," I plea as he continues to stare stoically at me. Finally he breaks the long silence by nodding his head once.

"Stay safe," he whispers as he kisses his courting mark on my neck. "I have faith in you." His words warm my heart and fill my soul with resolve.

"I'll take to the sky, Kagome," Sango says as Kirara leaps into the air. As soon as the nekomata's paws leave the earth, Kikyou appears across the meadow, strolling leisurely toward us. Sango circles behind her, leaping from Kirara's back to land behind Kikyou, waiting for the undead miko to make a move. Behind Sango, dozens of lesser youkai suddenly appear in the sky, flying straight at the taijiya.

"Sango, behind you!" I shout as the youkai fan out, attacking from all angles. My view is completely blocked by the dark forms. Drawing Tendaichi, I say a silent prayer, hoping I can send my reiki into the sword since I'm without my bow and arrows. Several snake-like forms surround me, their purple scales glimmering in the sunlight. As one strikes at my side, I run it through with my sword. As it disappears in a burst of pink purification, I almost whoop in excitement. Tendaichi seems to have a mind of its own, helping me wield it even though I have no formal sword training. Hell, if Inuyasha can just wave Tessaiga around and win so can I! The sword vibrates in my hand as I swing it at another youkai watching in glee as it also dissolves into nothingness. From the corner of my eye I see the unmistakable blue youki from Sesshoumaru's dragon strike attack. It sweeps across the pasture destroying every youkai in its wake. As the last of the lesser youkai are defeated, I turn to Kikyou, surprised to see her laughing.

"You will never be first in anyone's eyes will you poor poor Kagome," she coos in a high pitched squeal as she dances in a small circle. "Inuyasha always chose to protect my clay body over your mortal one. Each and every time." She stresses the last words watching for my reaction. I try to channel a piece of Sesshoumaru, to keep my features carefully blank. She is poking at a weak spot, something I may never fully accept. How could he save her when she isn't even alive at the risk of my life? Taking a few calming breaths, I continue to stare at her, refusing to allow her to get to me. Her face twists into an livid sneer when I don't rise to the bait. In that moment, her power shifts and I realize something I missed before. The presence of three tainted Shikon shards calls out to me apparently embedded in Kikyou herself. This must be how Naraku is controlling her.

"Kikyou…" I begin to speak but she cuts me off furiously.

"No! I will prove to you that even the dog that marked you will never put you first!" she screeches in her out of control rage. "Sesshoumaru, choose now. That little human girl you protect so fiercely, or your bitch, Kagome. You can only save one!" Before I can glance to Sesshoumaru, the ground starts to shake violently. As I fall to my knees, the earth splits apart revealing a massive sasoriyoukai that grabs me in its pinchers as it bursts forth. In my shock I drop Tendaichi, watching in horror as it flies to the ground far from my reach. Pouring my reiki into my hands, I grab at the pincher holding me in its grasp, relieved when it dissolves beneath my fingers dropping me to the ground. The fall knocks the wind from my lungs, stunning me for too long as I try to shake off the dizziness. From the peripheral I see a dark shape descending quickly, and I rip Tendaichi's scabbard from my obi, using it to block what turns out to be the scorpion's tail. The stinger is just inches from my face, so long, at least the length of my arm. I manage to roll away from the scorpion and regain my footing, though I know I need to end this quickly.

Kikyou was taking no chances; Sesshoumaru is busy fighting four of the enormous creatures, as he fiercely protects the children just as I asked. Sango is still embroiled in a vicious battle of her own as multiple lesser youkai continue to assail her. The stinger strikes at me again, and I dive to my left to avoid it, rolling along the ground, still gripping Tendaichi's sheath. It assaults me over and over, barely missing me with each strike of its tail. Finally regaining my feet, I run over to the spot I last saw my sword lying in the tall grass. Quickly diving to the ground, my hand encloses around the hilt and I swiftly roll to my feet. This time as the tail descends, I slice clean through it, watching with a triumphant smirk as it flies away harmlessly. The scorpion falls swiftly after losing its main weapon, succumbing to my purification powers as it disintegrates in a pink cloud of reiki. As I turn to aid my taiyoukai, it is immediately apparent that he has no need for my assistance. All four sasoriyoukai lie in pieces scattered all around the small group. Jaken is chasing after a tail from one that seems to have a mind of its own. The tail is quickly engulfed in the flame from Jaken's nintoujou as the little kappa shrieks joyously. Running to Sesshoumaru's side, I throw myself in his arms as he pulls me tightly against his body. My head falls to his shoulder and I bury my nose in the skin at the base of his neck.

"I won," Kikyou says laughing. "You may have defeated my sasori but I still won. Sesshoumaru chose the child over you, Kagome. You will never be first in any man's eyes." Though I know her words to be untrue, they still hurt and I cling tighter to Sesshoumaru to block out her presence.

"You are a pathetic fool," Sesshoumaru growls at her. "I have faith in my future mate's abilities. I protected the children for her not instead of her."

"Damn you!" she screams as she stomps her foot to the ground. Just as Sesshoumaru releases me and moves to attack her, a white feather appears, sweeping the undead miko from the ground and into the sky above.

"Sorry, but Naraku still has need of this one," Kagura calls out from the feather before they sail quickly away. Sango returns to our side leaning heavily on Kirara now that the lesser youkai have all been defeated.

"She has three tainted Shikon shards embedded in the back of her neck," I say as I watch the feather disappear into the horizon. "That's how Naraku is controlling her." Silence permeates our small group as we consider the possible implications of this new development.

"Come on Ah-Un," Sango says, motioning for the dragon to follow her. "Let's take the children to Kaede's hut to get some rest." The dragon obediently follows her as she climbs onto Kirara's back, allowing the large nekomata to carry her battered form. "You too, Jaken."

"You will not order me, human!' Jaken screeches in indignation.

"Go," Sesshoumaru orders brusquely.

"Yes milord," Jaken cries as he takes off running after Sango.

"You are quite good with the sword considering you have no training," Sesshoumaru compliments as he pulls me back into his embrace.

"I think Tendaichi may deserve more credit than I do," I admit sheepishly as I turn my flushed face up to gaze into his golden eyes. His lips capture mine in a slow, sensual kiss and I melt into his body as my arms wrap around his neck. He sweeps me up into his arms, carrying me back to our tree, never breaking the kiss. As he sits at the base of the tree, cradling me on his lap, he finally pulls his lips from mine.

"You are first in my heart, my love, never doubt that," he whispers against my neck as he nuzzles at the tiny crescent moon. He kisses his way back up my neck before devouring my lips once again.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru," I whisper against his mouth, delighting when I feel his lips turn up into a tiny smile.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	23. Chapter 23 -- Cuteness

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Darkness is finally settling slowly across the land as the last rays of sunlight begin to sink below the horizon. Shippou and Rin are showing no signs of tiring from their endless games in the pleasantly warm water. The game of the moment is 'shark' where Shippou plays the shark chasing the fair maiden, Rin, all around the sheltered pool. Sango and I are lounging on some smooth rocks on the edge of the spring, offering enough distance from the children to speak privately while still keeping a close eye on their antics. We're all a bit tense after Kikyou's attack earlier this morning, though I think she may be absent for a few days if she's returning to Naraku with Kagura. He must be livid from her constant failures. Ah well, that's so not my problem.

"I still can't believe that Sesshoumaru is courting you," Sango says as she leans her head back against a smooth rock, allowing her long black hair to pool around her. "He's like Inuyasha's polar opposite, yet they're also alike in so many ways." She lets out a muted chuckle as I turn to look at her in amusement. "Inuyasha never would've given in to you and agreed to protect the children. Not to mention he would have torn up the pasture with his wind scar. Did you see how controlled Sesshoumaru's dragon strike was? Such a devastating attack, yet he barely damaged the surrounding meadow. I'm sure the villagers appreciate that."

"He doesn't need his ego inflated any bigger, Sango," I chastise with a laugh. "His head is already big enough. Hard to believe that ego even fits in his massive true form as large as it is." Sango's chocolate eyes meet mine and we both burst out laughing.

"He's not eavesdropping on us, is he?" she asks as her eyes dart around the nearby trees.

"He's not close enough to watch us but I'm sure he can hear us just fine," I reply as I search for his youki. Even though I don't feel it, I still know he's there hiding his presence. "I don't think he'll let me stray far, even if there wasn't any danger. Inuyoukai are possessive. You taught me that."

"Well I guess we're safer with him guarding us than the hentai monk," Sango replies with a grimace. Her eyes light up at the mere mention of Miroku, but I decide to take it easy on her and let it slide tonight. As if on cue we suddenly hear a loud growl followed by Miroku's dulcet tones.

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku says congenially. "I'm not here to spy on the beautiful ladies. I just wanted to let them know that Inuyasha is awake and asking for Kagome." His statement is met by a long silence. "Well, then, I assume you'll pass on the message so I'll just be going now, preferably with my body in one piece…" Miroku crashes through the vegetation, making enough noise to rouse the birds from their nests in his attempt to flee from the taiyoukai. Sango glances at me, her dark eyes filled with laughter. We both start snickering which then turns to full out laughter. Shippou and Rin swim over to stare at us like we've gone off the deep end which only makes us laugh harder at the cute image of them both gazing at us, heads tipped to the side in confusion.

"Adults are so weird," Shippou murmurs to Rin, who enthusiastically nods her head in agreement.

"Inuyasha-sama isn't weird though," Rin whispers back. "He saved Rin. He's Rin's hero." Oh dear, it sounds like someone has a crush. Thank goodness she's still a child.

"Inuyasha isn't an adult," Shippou counters. "He acts more like a child than I do sometimes. Right, Momma?" he asks as he leaps into my arms.

"Inuyasha is still young by youkai standards," I reply as I start washing his hair. "He also lost fifty years sealed to Goshinboku. Rinse." Shippou ducks under the water as I move to lather Rin's hair.

"Rin loves it when you wash her hair, Kagome-sama," Rin says as she hums softly while I soap her hair.

"Rin, try to remember to use I or me instead of your name when referring to yourself," I remind her gently. She nods so enthusiastically that I almost lose my grip on the soapy child.

"Can Ri…I mean, can I call you Mommy?" she asks so quietly I barely hear her.

"I would be honored if you called me that Rin," I reply as I help her rinse the shampoo from her hair so I can condition the long strands. She glances up at me, smiling her adorable toothless grin. "Now let's finish washing up so we can go check on Inuyasha."

**Later**

When we return to the village, Inuyasha is nowhere in sight. Dropping my pack off in Kaede's hut, I heave a sigh. I really don't want to traipse all over the place looking for him. Strangely Sesshoumaru is also missing. I figured he'd follow us back from the hot spring. The evening is pleasantly cool as I walk around the darkened perimeter of the village searching for any signs of the hanyou's youki. Nothing. Perhaps if I start dinner and put on a pot of ramen the idiot will come running back. Just as I'm about to head back to Kaede's, I feel a flash of Inuyasha's familiar youki coming from the forest near the well. It disappears as quickly as it appears. How odd, I wasn't aware that he could hide his youki, which takes concentration, a trait he sorely lacks. My mind begins to imagine all sorts of strange scenarios. As the possibilities become darker, I speed up in my effort to reach my friend, masking my presence on the way. I quickly pick my way through the forest, careful to avoid the tree roots and fallen branches. These new soft, brown leather boots I picked up last time I was home are wonderful, so much easier to walk in than those annoying loafers I always wore in the past. As I manage to continue jogging without tripping over anything, I begin to wonder just how many of my accidents were shoe related. Perhaps I'm not as clumsy as I thought…as soon as the thought enters my head I trip over a root buried under a dense growth of something thorny. Rising from the ground, I frown when I notice the tiny scratches covering my arms and legs. The frown quickly turns to a smirk when I realize how my taiyoukai will react. I think the minor inconvenience of the fall is worth the loving attention I'll get from him later. I'll just ignore the stern lecture on my clumsiness. Just as I'm about to move forward again, I hear Sesshoumaru's voice from up ahead.

"You will return to the village at once, Inuyasha," he says in his indifferent monotone. "I am your alpha now, you must obey." Hiding behind a tree, I peek around it to see Inuyasha backed up against Goshinboku while Sesshoumaru glowers at him from a few feet away.

"You can't tell me what to do, you jerk," Inuyasha replies in his usual brash manner. "I have to go find Kikyou. Naraku is hurting her; I need to save her from him."

"I agree whole-heartedly that something must be done about your miko," Sesshoumaru says in a low growl. "However, you are in no condition to run off on your own. You'll only be captured or killed, most likely both."

"What do you care?" Inuyasha shouts as he unsheathes Tessaiga. He raises the sword in the air, pointing it at Sesshoumaru. I'm not sure who is more surprised when it doesn't transform, Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. "What the hell? Transform you damn sword!" He starts shaking Tessaiga up and down, stopping every few seconds to look at it incredulously.

"Inuyasha, you are making an ass of yourself," Sesshoumaru states as he sneers at the young hanyou. "While I may not personally care if you wish to throw your life away, Kagome and Rin would be crushed. I will not allow you to hurt either female." Inuyasha is still waving the sword around like a madman.

"Transform, transform, ugh dammit," Inuyasha screeches at the sword. Tessaiga ignores his raving and remains in its rusted katana form. Tendaichi starts vibrating at my side, forcing my gaze from the brothers to my waist. Acknowledging its pull, I allow the sword to lead me into the clearing where the two brothers are currently standing, one calmly watching the other act like a maniac. Quietly I move to Sesshoumaru's side, leaning against him when he pulls me into his arms.

"I see Tendaichi is reacting to Inuyasha's tantrum as well," Sesshoumaru comments. When I look down, I see Tenseiga dancing against his side, vibrating desperately just like Tendaichi.

"You think he has brain damage from that blow to the head?" I ask as I watch Inuyasha start striking Goshinboku with the untransformed Tessaiga. "You did hit him awfully hard."

"Hn, I doubt it," Sesshoumaru replies as his golden eyes meet mine sending my heart fluttering in response. He leans down and captures my lips with his, softly at first but quickly becoming more demanding. I bury one hand in his silver hair while massaging the nape of his neck with the other. He rumbles deep in his throat, reminding me of a cat's purr before tightening his arms around my body. As his tongue sweeps between my parted lips, my back arches against him as I release a loud, throaty moan.

"Stop! Ugh stop now!" Inuyasha yells as he stalks toward us. "I'm trying to fight with you, jerk! You can't just ignore me and start kissing Kagome! Ugh I don't want to see this…" Reluctantly pulling away from Sesshoumaru, I glance over to see Inuyasha covering his eyes with both hands, Tessaiga dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"Inuyasha, pick up your sword right now!" I practically shriek in fear. He parts his fingers to glare at me and I'm relieved to see no sign of any red in his amber orbs.

"Why?" he asks, sounding more confused at my reaction than angry.

"Just please pick it up then I'll tell you," I plead with him. "I promise." He gives me another odd look before reaching down and grabbing the hilt of Tessaiga. "Can we go back to the village and discuss this over ramen? I'm famished." Inuyasha's ears perk up at the mention of his favorite food. Before I can say anything else, he takes off running for the village. Once his form is completely gone, I release a huge sigh of relief. "Well we managed to avoid another catastrophe…"

"Yes, but now he's well on the road to recovery and acting peculiar," Sesshoumaru murmurs as he pulls me back against his chest. "I fear how he may react when finally told."

"Why wouldn't Tessaiga transform?" I ask, figuring Sesshoumaru would have the answer.

"I don't know," Sesshoumaru says as his attention is drawn to the north. "Perhaps Totosai will know," he adds as the blacksmith flies by overhead on Mo-Mo toward the village.

"Oh, Mo-Mo cow!" I squeal in delight as I take off running for the village.

"That's an ox, Kagome," Sesshoumaru replies as he sweeps me up into his arms, forming his youki cloud beneath his feet and taking to the sky.

"I know but cow just sounds cuter," I reply giddily. "Mo-Mo cow is so cute!" I watch his golden eyes get that predatory look in them as the accompanying smirk appears on his lips. Before he can make his move, I throw my arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. "Though, not as cute as mokomoko-sama." He raises an eyebrow at my teasing.

"Nothing about my person is cute," he finally replies indignantly. Just as I open my mouth to argue, his lips descend on mine again in a fiery kiss that quickly silences me. When he finally pulls away after thoroughly exploring every inch of my mouth, I'm left completely breathless and speechless. His amber eyes gaze at me, just daring me to call him cute again. Smiling at his utter cuteness, I lean my head against mokomoko and enjoy the view as we fly over the forest.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	24. Chapter 24 -- More Fun With Inuyasha

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

When we arrive at the village, Sesshoumaru heads straight for our tree next to the lush, green pasture. As we approach, I can already see the campfire blazing in the early twilight, dancing and flickering in the soft breeze. The moment my feet touch the ground, I race straight for Mo-Mo and throw my arms around the three-eyed ox. Before I even have a chance to let go, something pushes me softly from behind. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Ah butting my shoulder while Un sniffs at my hair. With a smile, I turn around and nuzzle each head affectionately, only to have Mo-Mo now bump into me from behind. It's all fun and games until a poor miko gets trampled by the pack animals…

"Little help," I squeak out as the animals continue to pin me between them, vying for my attention.

"You're the moron that got yourself into this," Inuyasha yells from his perch on the lowest branch of the tree. "Why the hell should I help you?"

"Because there won't be any ramen if I'm crushed to death!" I shout back. Sesshoumaru lets out a low growl and both animals quickly back away, but not before my arm is coated in ox drool. Yuck!

"The miko isn't yours," Sesshoumaru informs Mo-Mo as he pulls me to his side completely unaware of my sticky arm. "That tree is mine, hanyou. Remove yourself at once." Well isn't he being the bossy alpha tonight.

"Ya can't claim a tree, ice prick," Inuyasha barks back.

"I can, I am alpha," Sesshoumaru replies coolly. Inuyasha leaps from the tree landing inches from me before closing the distance and leaning against my side.

"What'd ya do? Pee on it?" Inuyasha snickers at his inane attempt at a joke. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow imperceptibly, though it escapes Inuyasha's notice. This time his lack of attention will doubtless cause him more pain. As Inuyasha's sleeve brushes my arm, I surreptitiously wipe the gooey ox slobber off on his sleeve. It's a youkai garment after all, doesn't it clean itself? When I glance up at Sesshoumaru, he's watching my actions in amusement and completely ignoring Inuyasha. "Hey, I asked you a question, asshole." Sesshoumaru continues to ignore him, but Mo-Mo suddenly takes an interest now that the hanyou smells like him. As the ox slowly closes the distance between them, I get an evil idea.

"Gotta start dinner," I exclaim gleefully as I duck away from the two glaring brothers and the now obsessed ox. When I reach our supplies, I pull out three long carrots before creeping up behind Inuyasha. He's still so intent on his one-sided argument that he never even notices when I stick the carrots into his obi. Now not only is Mo-Mo fascinated by the delicious smelling hanyou, but Ah-Un has also taken notice. Returning to the campfire, I place the pot already filled with water over the fire to boil before sitting back to enjoy the show. Everyone in camp is aware of what I did to Inuyasha except for the idiot himself. It only takes a couple moments for the fun to start.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yells as the ox practically bowls him over in his excitement. The hanyou spins around abruptly to face the amorous ox, leaving his back open for the twin heads Ah and Un now nuzzling at his body. "What the…get the hell away from me!" he shouts as the two pack animals jostle him between them trying to get at the tasty orange snack. They finally manage to push Inuyasha to the ground and roll him to his stomach, retrieving the carrots from his obi. The hanyou pushes himself up from the ground and leaps onto the tree branch to escape the laughter engulfing the camp. "Stupid, crazy animals…" he mutters, trailing off to mumble under his breath.

"Whelp, remove yourself from my tree at once," Sesshoumaru growls menacingly. Miroku is bent over clutching his stomach as he laughs while Sango pats his back, covering her snickering with her hand. Shippou and Rin are dancing around the base of the tree, their light giggling ringing through the night air. My gaze wanders to Inuyasha where he is crouched on the branch, his fluffy white ears pressed against his head.

"I can't. Those animals are crazy!" Inuyasha yells as he points accusingly at Mo-Mo and Ah-Un. Now that the carrots have been consumed, both animals are the picture of placidity.

"Are you daft?" Sesshoumaru sneers at the hanyou. "Or perhaps merely oblivious." All eyes move from Inuyasha to the two calm pack animals then back to the hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widen and he turns his dark, amber glare at me.

"You did something to me didn't you," he accuses as he leaps from the tree and stalks up to me. "You put something on me to make those animals crazy." Gulping, I quickly back away tripping over my own two feet and falling backward. Before I can impact the ground, Sesshoumaru catches me and holds me cradled gently in his arms.

"She is mine as well," Sesshoumaru announces smugly. "You, whelp, will keep a respectable distance from her person at all times." My ire rises at his statement, but when I glance at Inuyasha's livid face, I decide to let Sesshoumaru's arrogance slide just this once.

"Hah, ya really screwed up this time, asshole," Inuyasha says laughing. "She hates being claimed like an object. Ya may as well have called her a bitch!" Inuyasha seems so certain of my reaction and is waiting gleefully for Sesshoumaru's punishment. Instead of rising to the bait, I kiss the underside of my taiyoukai's chin in submission. This of course sends the hanyou's anger to new heights. His face turns red, his left eye starts twitching, and for a moment I think Inuyasha might simply burst in rage like an overblown balloon. Instead his eyes glaze over as he sinks to the ground unconscious, revealing a grinning Miroku holding several sutras in his hand.

"It'll only keep him out for a few minutes, but hopefully he'll have calmed down by then," Miroku says, his voice laced with laughter. "Inuyasha is already on the short side when it comes to brain cells. I'm not sure how many more blows to the head he can take without permanent damage."

"But would we even notice the difference?" Sango asks, trying to pull her smiling face into a look of innocence. Kirara helps Miroku drag the unconscious hanyou to the base of Sesshoumaru's tree before joining the rest of us at the fire.

"At least now we can all eat in peace," Miroku comments as he lowers himself to the ground next to Sango. She nods her agreement as she hands him a bowl of the stew she prepared earlier. Shippou and Rin both take bowls of ramen, while Jaken and Sesshoumaru turn their noses up at both offerings.

"Totosai, would you like stew or ramen?" I ask the blacksmith who is watching us intently from the outskirts of the campsite. He moves closer, eyeing both pots with interest before pointing to the ramen. Taking the filled bowl from my hands, he devours the contents in what seems to be one gulp before handing the bowl back and returning to his seat away from the fire. His eyes move to Inuyasha's inert form before focusing back on us.

"You know you're all insane," he mutters as he stares at our group warily. When his gaze meets mine, his eyes light up a bit. "You, my dear, are just simply devious. Remind me to never get on your bad side. Though I can't for the life of me figure out what you see in that cold, calculating tyrant sitting next to you." Sesshoumaru tenses next to me, but before he can spring, I place a hand on his forearm.

"You're going to let that slide, Sesshoumaru," I murmur as I lean into his side, placing my head on his shoulder. He looks down at me, his features pulled into a dark scowl. "Please? For me?" His face relaxes into a more neutral expression as he continues to gaze at me, the ice slowly melting from his golden eyes.

"Fine," he replies softly, "but consider this your second courting gift." Hmm, I just got the mighty Sesshoumaru to back down from what he considered a personal insult against his character. Not a bad courting gift at all if you ask me. It's worth far more than any trinket he could ever buy. Smiling up at him, I fill my azure eyes with the intense happiness I'm feeling right now. His eyes widen and he gasps inaudibly as his lips curl into a tiny smile for my eyes only. Rising to my knees, I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his silky hair before caressing my lips lightly over his.

"Thank you," I murmur as I slowly pull away to gaze into his eyes, currently swimming with more emotion than I've ever seen before. He leans forward, brushing his lips over mine again before settling me across his lap, wrapped safely in mokomoko.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	25. Chapter 25 -- Fluffy Puppy

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

A terrifying nightmare wakes me from a deep sleep, and I sit up in sudden alarm. Breathing heavily, I try to calm my racing heart as I push away the shadowed monsters of my dream. As my eyes dart about taking in my surroundings, I feel strong arms embrace me from behind. My stomach churns painfully, leaving me feeling nauseated as I wrench out of those comforting arms and take off running out into the dark pasture. The breeze picks up my hair, tossing it about even as it raises goosebumps on my bare arms and legs. Turning my face to the sky, I'm astonished at the beauty, gasping in awe at the amazing display of the universe. The moon is almost gone, barely a crescent, allowing the stars to shine in their full glory. I briefly wonder if humans would have created artificial light had they truly realized what they'd eventually be missing by drowning out the splendor of the universe in the dull orange glow of city lights. As my eyes drift back to the moon, it occurs to me that tomorrow night will be the new moon. There couldn't be a better time to tell Inuyasha about Tessaiga than on the night he's human. At least I won't have to worry that he'll make a rash decision and go full youkai on me. I feel rather than hear Sesshoumaru slowly approach until he's standing right behind me. When he wraps his arms around my body, pulling me back against his chest, I don't fight him this time. The images from my nightmare have faded now, hiding from view even as I attempt to grab at a fleeing shadow. I ran from the nightmare so quickly that I failed to realize the subconscious images might hold something important within their twisted puzzle. It's almost entirely gone now, only the intense dread caused by the dream remaining.

"I'm alright," I whisper into the wind. "It was merely a nightmare." His arms tighten around me as he bends over my back to nuzzle at the top of my head, his breath teasing at my strands of hair. "On a more important note, tomorrow night is the new moon. We should tell Inuyasha then." I feel him lift his face to the sky, probably gazing at the tiny sliver of the moon that will be invisible by tomorrow.

"Why the new moon?" he asks as he lowers his face to nuzzle at my head again. Before I can respond he answers his own question. "Hn, I believe you just revealed a secret Inuyasha would prefer I not know."

"You're our alpha now, you need to know when our pack is at its weakest," I reply through the guilt I feel at revealing Inuyasha's most closely guarded secret. "He will remain in human form the entire night of the new moon. We are quite vulnerable that night and trouble always seems to find us. Luckily we have you now."

"He may run when you tell him about Tessaiga," Sesshoumaru murmurs.

"I know, he'll be so angry with me for keeping this from him," I whisper as tears prick at my eyes. "He'll probably feel betrayed that I didn't trust him."

"Trust must be earned," he replies as he turns me in his arms to gaze into my eyes. "The hanyou is young and brash, but I think he'll ultimately make the correct choice." I'm a bit shocked to hear those words coming from him. I thought Sesshoumaru always regarded Inuyasha with utter contempt. I see no sign of deception in his golden gaze so I simply accept the comfort I feel from his words.

"Thank you, Sessh," I murmur, trying out the new nickname I thought of earlier.

"Hn, I don't think I like that name," he replies indignantly. I really didn't think he would but it was worth a try. I'm just about to cave when I see that arrogant glint in his eyes which manages to spark my ire.

"Well, Sesshoumaru is too long," I bite back petulantly. His eyebrow arches as he stares intently at me, perhaps trying to intimidate me.

"Shall I call you Kag?" he asks with a smirk.

"Of course not!" I cry as I swat his chest. "That sounds like a cat coughing up a hairball!"

"And Sessh sounds like something you say when you're frustrated," he retorts as he grabs my chin with his fingers, forcing my eyes to meet his. There's no anger evident in the golden pools, merely amusement.

"I say sheesh not Sessh," I reply rolling my eyes at him. His amber eyes take on a dangerous glint as they slowly narrow. "Fine you win this one. I won't call you Sessh."

"And Inuyasha claims you to be impossible to deal with," he responds as he takes my hand, leading me back to camp. Once we're back beneath the tree he claimed as his, he sits on the ground, pulling me onto his lap. Snuggling against his right side, I place my head on his shoulder, cuddling into mokomoko for comfort and warmth. "Sleep well, Kagome."

"Goodnight, fluffy puppy," I reply sleepily as I close my eyes. Sesshoumaru buries his fingers in my hair, using them to tip my head back. His eyes are glimmering like twin pools of molten gold, and I gasp audibly at the dark desire in their depths. He leans down, his mouth stopping just short of my lips as he continues to hold me mesmerized in his sultry gaze.

"Does my little miko need a lesson in not playing games she cannot possibly win?" he asks as he drags his fangs down the length of my neck, leaving me trembling in his tight grasp. He slowly runs his tongue back up my neck, stopping to nibble at my jawline. His lips capture mine in a slow sensual kiss, leaving me breathless and sagging in his embrace. "Fluffy puppy indeed," he murmurs against my lips before pulling away to lean back against the tree trunk and close his eyes. As I lean my head against his shoulder, still in a bit of a daze from his passionate response, I decide I'll have to call him fluffy puppy more often. Well, at least in private.

_It's a bit shorter than normal, sorry…_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	26. Chapter 26 -- Revelation

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

The sun is slowly setting in the west, painting the sky with brilliant streaks of red and orange. As I stand in the meadow watching the sun slowly descend, I can feel my heart sinking with it. Once the fiery orb has disappeared into the distant horizon, so too, will any sign of Inuyasha's youkai heritage. Tonight he will be completely human and as agreed, tonight I will tell him about the secret power Tessaiga holds. My heart clenches painfully in my chest as I stare at the last sliver of sunlight still visible above the horizon. Will Inuyasha hate me for keeping such an important secret? Perhaps he should. Was it ever even my place to make such a decision about his life? My gaze drifts over to Inuyasha's form belligerently perched on the lowest branch on Sesshoumaru's tree, his hair still the frosty white of new fallen snow. His eyes are gazing angrily at the sun's slow descent as well. This night is the bane of his existence, the night of his utter weakness-at least from his perspective.

As I continue to watch him, the transformation occurs right before my eyes. Black weaves through his hair until the white is completely gone, as are the adorable puppy ears, changed into the more mundane ears of a human. His eyes become a rich chocolate brown, losing the vivid golden hue that marks his heritage as the son of the great Inu no Taisho. The claws shrink to become fingernails and toenails, signaling that the transformation is complete. Inuyasha is glaring intently at Sesshoumaru who remains stoically quiet as he gazes placidly back. The now human Inuyasha leaps from the tree with less than his usual grace, stumbling as the height proves too much for his human legs to easily handle. He paces restlessly around the fire, unable to calm his frazzled nerves. Finally he marches up to Sesshoumaru, his dark brown eyes sharp as daggers.

"Say something, dammit," Inuyasha yells at the taiyoukai. "I know you're just dying to." Sesshoumaru stares at him impassively before turning his face away to gaze silently into the distance.

"What would you have me say, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asks without turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Oh, I don't know," Inuyasha says belligerently, though he can't hide the confusion in his eyes, "something about my pathetic weakness?" Sesshoumaru turns to face the brash hanyou, his eyes unreadable amid his perfectly sculpted features.

"I do despise weakness," Sesshoumaru agrees brusquely.

"Keh, I knew it," Inuyasha says as he turns and storms away. Sesshoumaru grabs his arm before he can escape, forcing the hanyou to look at him.

"I despise weakness of heart, weakness of conviction, and weakness of character," the taiyoukai says as Inuyasha struggles in his grasp. "Prove to me tonight that you are not lacking in these traits." Inuyasha simply stares at Sesshoumaru in confusion, but I know that's my cue to reveal the secret.

"Inuyasha, I have something to talk to you about," I begin as I hesitantly approach the two brothers. Sesshoumaru releases Inuyasha abruptly, causing the hanyou to stumble a bit.

"Oh, I almost forgot a prior…something," Totosai says as he clambers onto Mo-Mo's back. "Gotta go." With that he disappears into the darkened sky. Coward. I would've liked to discuss more about Tendaichi with him too. He explained the attacks the sword is capable of but didn't teach me how to perform them.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asks as he watches the flying ox disappear into the night. "That old geezer gets weirder every time we see him." Moving to sit by the campfire, I motion to Inuyasha to join me. He plops down next to me releasing a loud, grumbling sigh. "I hate this night," he whispers as his dark eyes stare into the dancing flames.

"I know," I reply softly. "There's something I need to tell you, something important," I begin as I gather my courage around me. Sesshoumaru moves to sit at my other side, while Miroku sits on Inuyasha's right side. Sango is out in the pasture supervising the children, excited by the rare opportunity to play after dark. Not really knowing the best way to go about telling him, I simply opt for the direct approach. "Tessaiga isn't just a weapon." Inuyasha turns, his brown eyes studying my face in curiosity. "It keeps your youki from overpowering your human soul." His eyes widen for a brief moment before narrowing in suspicion.

"What?" The word comes out a hoarse whisper. "I don't understand." Even as the words leave his mouth, I know from his expression that he understands perfectly well.

"As long as Tessaiga is with you it will keep you from becoming a full youkai," I reply softly. "It will stop you from potentially losing yourself to your beast which your human side cannot control."

"Intense emotions, especially anger and pain, can make it difficult to control the beast within," Sesshoumaru adds serenely, "even for one as powerful as I." My heart constricts painfully from the hurt I see in Inuyasha's eyes. That hurt shimmers for just a second before disappearing in a mask of anger.

"That doesn't make any sense," he finally says with a hint of desperation. "I went for two hundred years without Tessaiga and never had a problem with my beast."

"Never?" Sesshoumaru asks in a tone that makes it evident he doesn't believe him. "Would you even remember? Our beasts gain strength as we age much as we do. Each time it is unleashed it can become harder to control. I think that to be the case for you." Inuyasha turns his head to gaze at the fire in silent contemplation. I thought he'd be yelling and screaming by now, but he appears strangely sedate.

"I still don't understand," he finally says as he turns his dark eyes back at me with an accusatory glare. "Why do you know this, Kagome? Who told you?" he asks as he slowly moves to kneel at my side, staring down at me, merely inches from my face. "How long have you known?" His voice rises as emotions dance across his face, too many to name. I'm struck silent, unsure what to say or where to even begin. Inuyasha stays in place, his brown eyes still boring into mine, the hurt apparent in the lines around them, in the downturn of his mouth, in his clenched jaw. What can I possibly say to justify what he probably views as a betrayal?

"Myoga told us that your father left the Tessaiga to you because it would keep your youki from eventually overwhelming your humanity, from turning you into a mindless path of destruction," Miroku says, saving me from a reply. "Totosai confirmed it." Inuyasha's eyes finally leave mine to turn back to glare at the flickering flames of the fire. "We haven't known for very long."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the second I found out," I admit softly. "I was scared. The thought of you turning into a full blooded youkai terrified me…I was afraid of losing you." When I try to embrace him, he sloughs my arms off his shoulders roughly. "Please, Inuyasha, I-I…"

"You should've told me, Kagome," he says in a dead monotone. As I try to embrace him again, he pushes me away hard enough that I fall against Sesshoumaru. "Stay away from me. I can't even look at you right now. How could you?" The question is rhetorical; I know there's no answer I can give that could ever make any of this right.

"Don't blame just Kagome," Miroku says as Inuyasha rises to his feet. "Sango, Myoga and I were part of this decision as well. You're our friend; we wanted to do what was best for you. Perhaps we made a mistake. Kami knows we all make mistakes sometimes." Inuyasha turns his back to us and stalks out into the dark pasture, his hand resting on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Don't stray too far in your grief, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru rumbles softly. "Your pack is here for you."

"My pack betrayed me!" Inuyasha shouts as he whirls around to face us. "Kagome betrayed me."

"No, Inuyasha, I'd never betray you!" I cry out as tears well up in my eyes. "Please believe that." I try to rise and go after him, but Sesshoumaru holds me against his side

"I would be very careful about flinging around the word betrayal," Miroku says in a hard voice. "You've betrayed Kagome time and again with Kikyou, yet she has always forgiven you. I believe you owe her the same courtesy." Inuyasha walks back toward us until his face is lit by the firelight. His eyes glitter with sorrow as he stares at me.

"I won't apologize if that's what you're waiting for," Inuyasha growls softly. "You had no right to keep something so important from me. I can't believe you didn't trust me." He turns on his heel, heading straight for Sesshoumaru's tree. I watch in silence as he awkwardly clambers up to the lowest branch. As he settles against the thick trunk, he lowers his head, hugging Tessaiga to his chest.

"He will be fine, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispers in my ear. "He is angry and hurt yet he did not run."

"Give him the night to think, Kagome," Miroku says as he moves to my side. "He actually took this better than I expected."

"Hn, and here I thought I would finally have Tessaiga," Sesshoumaru rumbles. I'm about to attack him for his audacity when I see the amusement light up his eyes. Did he just make a joke?! A wry smile crosses my face as I continue to gaze into the sparkling golden pools. He pulls me up into his arms, his lips descending on mine in a slow, tender kiss.

"Keh, just cause I'm human doesn't mean I can't see what you're doing," Inuyasha shouts from his perch in the tree. "Make out with Kagome somewhere else, ya bastard." Sesshoumaru chuckles at Inuyasha's insolence as he sweeps me into his arms and walks out into the pasture.

"Wait, I have to make dinner," I cry out in laughter as he nuzzles at my neck.

"Dinner can wait," he insists right before his lips capture mine again, this time in a fiery kiss leaving me breathless. My head falls back and he lightly runs his fangs along my neck, teasing the delicate skin. When his lips meet mine again, I wrap my fingers in the glistening silver strands of his hair, holding him captive against my lips. Dinner can wait an eternity for all I care…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	27. Chapter 27 -- Forgiveness

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

**Sesshoumaru**

It has been two days since we left the atrocious stench of the human village of Edo behind. Perhaps if most humans bathed as often as the ones currently in my pack they would not bother me quite so much. The days are blessedly quiet, the nights even more so, though I don't think my intended would agree with my choice of words. Inuyasha has not spoken more than a few sentences to anyone since we left. The humans gave up trying to talk to him after a few hours of glares and silence. All but my Kagome, that is. She still tries to engage him in conversation as though nothing has happened. In the beginning she was still her normal bright self, though that changed fairly quickly. Now as we head toward the west, I see her resolve and forced cheer fade with the setting sun. I drove my pack farther today than normal and even my sunlight is wilting under the pressure. As I glance at her from the corner of my eye, I note the drag in her step, the downturn of her lips, and the glaze in her eyes. She is being crushed emotionally and physically. Perhaps once she sees the surprise I have in store, she will perk right back up. I can only hope. Deciding I can wait no longer, I sweep Kagome up in my arms and order Inuyasha to follow my scent trail. He does not respond, but I know he will do as I command.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Kagome squeaks as I form my youki cloud and take to the skies. Her arms wrap around my neck as she buries her head against my shoulder. The wind whips strands of her hair into my face and I inhale her delicious vanilla fragrance. My beast purrs in contentment as I hold the tiny miko tightly against me.

"It is a surprise, my Kagome," I murmur as I brush my lips over hers. "Patience." Fortunately my little minx does not have to wait long as the string of hot springs comes into view. Four small hot springs, shielded from view by a tall cliff on one side and the dense forest on the other three. Steam rises into the cool twilight, lending a hazy, ethereal quality to the surroundings. Kagome gasps making my eyes move from the lush paradise to her beautiful face, aglow in excitement. Her cheeks are red from our flight, her brilliant azure eyes glistening with exhilaration. What an immense relief to see positive emotions in her again after watching her trudge through the last two days defeated. "What do you think?" I ask as she starts squirming in my grasp. When I land on the ground, she leaps from my arms, racing to the closest pool of steaming water. She kneels at the edge, running her fingers along the top of the spring. When she turns her face back to mine, she has a dreamy look on her face, her eyes shimmering like two flawless sapphires. As I kneel at her side, she wraps her arms around my shoulders, nuzzling her face into my neck. My beast takes note of her submissive actions, rumbling in pleasure while expressing its desire to mate her. Pushing my beast back down, I gently cradle her in my arms before capturing her supple lips with mine. She submits completely to me, moaning her pleasure as I explore her mouth with my tongue. Before long I'm forced to pull away, moving my face to her neck to breathe in her scent which calms my beast even as it threatens to rise again. I always have control issues with my beast on the waxing crescent moon and tonight is no exception, though everything is made harder by the alluring woman in my arms. For the first time in my long existence, I'm relieved to see Inuyasha arrive from the sky above the trees, the rest of the pack trailing behind riding on Ah-Un and Kirara.

"Thank you, fluffy puppy," Kagome murmurs as she lightly kisses my lips. "This is just what I needed tonight." I cannot believe she had the audacity to call me that ridiculous nickname again! Though, even as I begin to chastise her I find that I cannot continue. Seeing her eyes light up tonight after being so dead these last two days, I do not want to do anything that might take that look from her face. So instead of insisting she not use such an inane name, I kiss her tenderly. At least she had the presence of mind to use it in private, away from a certain hanyou and his obnoxiously loud mouth.

**Later**

The females are all bathing at the largest of the hot springs along with the kitsune, Ah-Un and Kirara. Tonight I am keeping a very close eye on the lecherous monk as we are camped less than fifty yards from said hot spring. I plan to stay here for a couple of days while we formulate a plan to deal with the undead miko. Nothing about this will be simple; I just know Kagome will be insistent on trying to save the clay vessel. Were it up to me, I'd send her into the netherworld where she belongs. But my intended has a soft heart so I have been working through various attack scenarios in my head, trying to find one that might save the miko's wretched life while not endangering my pack. Earlier today I came up with a plan, but Kagome will need to learn how to perform the attack with Tendaichi for it to work. Totosai mentioned the sword has an attack called Jade Dragon Song that can paralyze one's opponent. If Kagome can learn this attack and use it against the undead miko, perhaps I can remove the tainted Shikon shards from the back of her neck.

"Where are you going, monk?" I growl in annoyance as Miroku tries to sneak away from camp.

"It's not what it looks like, Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku says in that annoyingly congenial tone of his. "I was merely going to fetch some firewood." When I don't detect a lie from the hentai, I nod my agreement and watch him scamper off into the woods in the direction opposite the spring. Smart man. Hopefully shrewd enough to not try to deceive me, he might not survive the discipline I would be forced to apply. Soon after the monk leaves, Inuyasha returns throwing several large hares at my feet.

"Dinner as ordered, dickwad," he growls as he stalks over to sit at the base of a nearby tree.

"I see you are expanding your repertoire," I comment to the crude hanyou. He turns his dark amber glare on me, the expression almost comical on his pinched face.

"Repe…what?" he asks obviously annoyed, yet unsure whether he was insulted or not. I don't respond to his inane question, it would invite more conversation for which I have no desire. After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha moves away from the tree and starts to build a fire pit. "Why won't Tessaiga transform when I try to fight you?"

"There's nothing wrong with Tessaiga," I reply tersely, not wanting to have this conversation right now.

"I beg to differ, asshole," he growls back as he grabs a large rock, heaving it into the spring next to our camp. "It won't transform and I really want to kick your ass, have wanted to for the last few days."

"Tessaiga is sentient," I reply, hoping that will be enough of an answer for the hanyou. I should have known better.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asks in a remarkably calm voice. Lucky for him I am feeling charitable and decide I will explain.

"It has a consciousness, and can make decisions," I reply as I glare at the hanyou waiting for an argument. When none is forthcoming I continue. "Tessaiga has accepted me as your alpha. It recognizes that I do not intend to harm you or your human pack-mates."

"Are you saying you could wield Tessaiga now?" he asks incredulously. His amber eyes are wide and I see the fear he is trying to hide glimmer within their depths. He still fears I will take the sword from him. This is good, it means he has accepted that it controls his youki and appears to be just fine with that. As I continue to watch the scattered emotions trickle across his features I realize he fears what would happen if he lost Tessaiga.

"I doubt Tessaiga would ever allow me to wield it except to protect you and our pack-mates." I reply as I keep my face a mask of indifference. "Tessaiga is yours. I have no desire to possess it anymore. I defended the West for two hundred years without it and have no need for it now, though you do."

"Yeah," he whispers under his breath. He is thankfully quiet after that soft utterance, apparently deep in thought again. "I'm going to apologize to Kagome tonight. I know she would never do anything to hurt me and she would never betray me."

"Hn," I reply, though inside I am quite pleased. It will be a blessing to see Kagome happy again. I cannot stand the gloom that surrounds her when she is sad. My attention is drawn to the feminine chatter as the females approach the campsite. Inuyasha immediately runs up to Kagome, offering a brusque apology. A tiny smile crosses my lips as I watch her reaction. The way she glows as she throws her arms around the hanyou, one would think he just offered her the very stars in the sky. Her laughter rings through the night air, surrounding the camp with her cheer. She drops her hideous yellow pack to the ground before bounding across the campsite to fall onto my lap. As she throws her arms around me, I bury my face in her shoulder to hide my grin. It is so good to see my sunlight this joyful again.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	28. Chapter 28 -- Waterfall

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

"How am I supposed to do something when I have no idea how to go about doing it?" I shriek as my frustration begins to get the better of me. This morning Sesshoumaru laid out his plan to save Kikyou to our pack. Everyone was optimistic, everyone but me. I have to learn how to use a youki attack with Tendaichi and I have no clue where to even begin. It took Inuyasha months to learn how to perform the Wind Scar, yet they all seem to expect me to master some vaguely explained attack in just a couple days. I swear, the next time I see Totosai I'm going to throttle the old coward for running before teaching me about this sword.

"Calm down, Kagome," Sesshoumaru commands gently. "You are not accomplishing much in your ire." Oh, I'll show you ire, you gorgeous taiyoukai! Wow I'm so glad that thought didn't manage to escape my mouth. "Inuyasha, what is wrong with her face?" he asks as I scrunch up my features imagining all the nasty things I could do to hurt the source of my anger. Too bad I can't just 'sit' him like I do Inuyasha.

"That's her, 'I'm thinking of fun ways to hurt you', look," Inuyasha says gleefully. "I'm so glad I ain't you right now."

"Sit boy!" I yell just for the hell of it. I'm sure he's done something to deserve it recently.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's yell is muffled by his mouthful of dirt. "What the hell?" he shouts while spitting out the dirt.

"I'm pissed off and I can't 'sit' him," I yell back as Inuyasha face plants in the dirt again.

"Kagome, you will cease tormenting the hanyou at once!" Sesshoumaru commands brusquely. As I slowly turn to face him, I pour all the anger and frustration I'm currently feeling into my eyes. When my azure gaze meets his impassive golden glare, he slowly stalks toward me. "Are you challenging me, little miko?" he asks in a deceptively soft voice. I can hear the steel in his tone, and for one brief moment I'm afraid of him just as I was in the past. Quickly retreating from the deadly threat before me, I back away until my retreat is stopped by the rough bark of a tree.

"I-I," I begin to stammer as he presses his body against mine, pinning me against the tree. My body flinches and my eyes close as I wait for his hand to encircle my neck to begin choking the life from me. When that doesn't happen, I glance up at him from under my eyelashes. His golden eyes aren't angry as I had expected, but rather confusion is shimmering in their depths. My mind berates me for my impatience while ordering me to diffuse this situation as expediently as possible. Leaning up, I give my taiyoukai a light kiss on his chin before standing on my toes to reach his mouth. The second our lips meet, his iron control breaks as he pulls me into his arms, devouring my lips greedily. My arms wrap around his neck as I melt against his hard chest, the annoying armor thankfully absent. "I'm sorry," I whisper when his lips finally leave mine. "I let my frustration get the better of me."

"So, when I piss you off I get tossed into a tree but she just gets kissed?!" Inuyasha barks from his perch in the tree above us. I glance up to see his amber eyes staring down at us in disgust. "Unbelievable!"

"I will not kiss you, hanyou, if that's what you're implying I should do," Sesshoumaru grumbles as he glares up at Inuyasha. The hanyou leaps from the tree in his haste to escape the taiyoukai. He hits the ground hard and runs over to the campsite where Sango and Miroku are watching the scene, their faces lit in amusement.

"That's not what I meant!" he yells as his face turns an endearing shade of red.

"Sesshoumaru, you will cease tormenting the hanyou at once!" I throw his words back at him through fits of laughter. He turns his head to gaze at me again through hooded golden eyes. "Not so easy is it?" I choke out through my last few giggles. His lips crash down on mine, and my laughter abruptly ceases against his passionate assault. "No fair," I murmur when he breaks the kiss, allowing me to breathe once again.

"We must return to training," he growls softly. "These ridiculous shenanigans will cease." I try not to laugh again, I really do, but seeing that stoic face say the phrase 'ridiculous shenanigans' sends me into another fit of laughter. Before I can even register shock, I find myself upside down on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, my face plastered against his back.

"Let me go!" I shriek, pounding at his back with my fists. As the blood rushes to my head, I begin to feel dizzy and lightheaded. "Please, Sesshoumaru, I'll be good, I promise!" With my face buried in the silk of his haori I can't see where he's taking me, but I have a sinking suspicion when he doesn't utter a word. My fear is confirmed when my body crashes through the lukewarm water of the coldest of the springs. I can't believe that arrogant ass just tossed me into the water! Quickly surfacing, I sputter on the water that invaded my mouth as I gasped in shock upon entry. Before I can say anything in my tremendous indignation, I'm tackled by the children and pulled into their game.

"Yea! I didn't know you'd have time to play with Rin, oops, I mean me, Mommy!" Rin shrieks in my right ear leaving behind a hollow ringing sensation. As Shippou plows into my shoulder, I lose my footing and fall beneath the cool water once again. I resurface to the excited splashing of my kit.

"Momma, we're playing shark again and you're it!" Shippou shouts as he dives away from me, swimming toward the waterfall against the cliff wall. With much effort, I manage to pull off my sodden leather boots and toss them to shore. Sesshoumaru moves his head slightly to the left as the boots sail harmlessly past. Damn that was a good throw too. Diving back under the water, I swim over to the waterfall looking for my 'prey'. It doesn't take long before I grab Rin around the waist, pulling her laughing form against my body in a fierce hug.

"Gotcha, little fish," I say over her laughter. When she starts squirming in my grasp, I release her and she takes off swimming after Shippou.

"Wow, Mommy, you can swim like a real shark!" Rin squeals in her excitement. "Can you teach me?"

"Perhaps after lunch, little fish," I reply laughing as she tries to catch Shippou. The little kit swims quite well and always manages to stay one stroke ahead of the brunette girl.

"Lunch is ready," Sango calls from the campsite. Shippou and Rin immediately race out of the water at the thought of food; I suppose playing shark is hungry work. Sesshoumaru is standing at the edge of the spring waiting for me to emerge.

"Come, Kagome, we need to continue your training," he says gruffly when I don't make a move to leave the pleasantly cool water.

"Nah, I don't think so," I reply cheerfully. "You're the one who threw me in here. It's rather pleasant, so I think I'll stay in for a while." I swim a bit closer to the shore before standing to glare at him, just daring him to come in after me. His eyes darken as he stares at me, desire apparent in his golden gaze. It suddenly occurs to me how indecent I must look right now, my wet tee clinging to my body, the lightweight camisole I traded my bra for hiding nothing from his view. He slowly removes his swords and obi before shedding his haori and inner kimono. My eyes widen as he removes his black boots leaving him clad only in his hakama.

As he dives into the water, I frantically swim away toward the waterfall at the back of the spring. Just as I pass under the trickling water, I feel his arms grab me from behind, pulling me against his body. My hands end up resting against the smooth stone as he presses his body into my back, pinning me between his muscled form and the unforgiving cliff face. He wraps one leg around my legs effectively trapping me against him, unable to move. For a brief moment I wonder how he manages to stay afloat so easily before all thought is banished from my mind as he begins to caress my stomach. My head falls to rest against his shoulder as his hand inches slowly toward my breasts. He buries his face against my neck, nuzzling and kissing as his hand grasps my right breast, caressing the nipple through the thin fabric of my shirt. When his fingers close around my nipple, lightly pulling and twisting it, I moan from the intense pleasure as I arch my back, pushing my breast into his hand. His deep masculine chuckle causes shivers to race down my extremities that have nothing to do with the cold. His hand moves to my other breast, lavishing it with the same treatment as he moves his lips to caress my ear making me tremble with desire. He abruptly turns my body to face him as his mouth crashes against mine, the kiss so fierce that he pierces my lip with the tip of his fang. The taste of my blood seems to excite him further. He licks and sucks at my abused lower lip before pulling away with a low groan.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he murmurs as he nuzzles at my neck. "My beast wishes to mate you right now, quite badly. I should have warned you about my lack of control the day before and after the waxing crescent moon." When his golden eyes meet mine, I'm not surprised to see the veins of red running through them. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply as he slowly regains control of the beast within. When his eyes reopen, all traces of red are gone.

"Don't apologize, Sesshoumaru," I whisper as I lightly kiss his chin. "I enjoyed every minute of it. I just hope the waterfall drowned out my moans." His gaze moves to the water flowing from the cliff above, obscuring our view of the campsite.

"Don't worry, it did," he replies softly. "Kagome, if you continue to caress me like that, we will have a repeat of our earlier encounter." Glancing down I realize my hands have been stroking his chest and shoulders completely of their own accord. Pulling my hands away, I give him a guilty smirk before swimming back to the shore. He passes me on the way, wrapping me in his haori as I emerge from the water. "Your state of dress is most indecent right now," he murmurs, making my face light up in a brilliant pink flush. The soft, white silk engulfs my body, falling past my knees as I walk over to the campfire. Sango meets my eyes for a brief second before turning away with a blush. When I turn to look at Miroku, he's eyeing me with a very lewd expression. Inuyasha and the children are nowhere in sight.

"Where'd everybody go?" I ask as I sit down next to Sango.

"The children started asking questions about what you and our fearless leader were doing out behind the waterfall," Miroku replies cheerfully. "Inuyasha took off into the forest with them to keep their young minds pure."

"N-nothing happened!" I exclaim in mortification. "We were just, ah…we were, um…"

"Right, Kagome," Miroku says gleefully. "No need to explain young love to me." When my eyes finally meet his, I regret meeting his gaze. His violet eyes are sparkling with mirth and mischief. "Just keep in mind, that tiny waterfall doesn't provide as much privacy as one might think."

"It's not as bad as he makes it sound," Sango says as I bury my face in my hands. I know she's just trying to placate me, I can read the truth on Miroku's hentai face.

"Inuyasha will never let me live this down," I murmur miserably as Miroku and Sango silently nod their agreement. When I glance over at Sesshoumaru, he appears oddly pleased with himself. Figures…I'm mortified and he's proud. Sometimes I wish I could have the moral compass of a hentai male…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	29. Chapter 29 -- Training

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

My triumph quickly turns to defeat as I watch Inuyasha slowly walking toward me. The way he's moving his arms it looks like he's swimming and he's obviously working hard based on the beads of sweat on his brow. When he reaches my side, he lifts his arm very slowly to brush the hair from my face.

"Sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha says softly, his normally fiery amber eyes downcast. "It wasn't easy, I mean I feel like I weigh a ton, but I can still move through it." I've been working for hours on this damn paralyzing attack. Tears prick at my eyes in my frustration; I thought I had finally gotten it right. "Maybe you should try it on Sango. Kikyou is closer to human than I am."

"That won't work," I reply in exasperation. "She has three tainted shards. For all we know she could be completely immune to this attack." My exhaustion and frustration finally get the better of me as my knees buckle and I fall to the ground. Inuyasha catches me before I can impact the hard earth, carefully lowering my weak body until I'm cradled across his lap.

"Ah, Kagome, you pushed yourself too hard," he sighs as he tries to pry Tendaichi from my iron grip. Tiny sparks dance along the hilt as Inuyasha's hand closes around it. "Stop it," he admonishes the sword. "I'm not stealing you, ya stupid hunk of metal!" The sword immediately quiets and stops its restless dance as Inuyasha sets it on the ground beside me. "Yo, Miroku, I need you to care for her while I go catch our dinner. Keep your hentai hands to yourself or you'll have to deal with me and with _him_."

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Miroku says congenially as he approaches. "Kagome is perfectly safe in my tender hands." He sits on the ground beside me and Inuyasha positions me so my head and shoulders are resting on Miroku's lap before taking off into the trees in several leaps. I guess the pathetic paralyzing power I managed to muster has already faded. As Miroku lightly caresses my cheek all I can think is that I wish it was Sesshoumaru's hand on my face.

"Did Sesshoumaru say when he'd be back?" I ask as I try to sit up. My body refuses to cooperate and I only manage to rise an inch or two before flopping back onto Miroku's lap. "I feel like a lamb stuck in the lion's den."

"You should know me better than that, Kagome," Miroku says, his voice sounds hurt and my eyes fly to meet his violet gaze. "I may be a hentai, but I would never do anything to hurt a friend, especially when she's completely defenseless." His eyes reflect such sadness, and I suddenly feel horrible for being the one to put that beaten puppy dog expression on his face. "Sesshoumaru should be back soon. If you're that worried, I can protect you from a distance."

"No, please stay," I beg as he starts to push me upright. "I'm sorry. I trust you with my life, and most certainly with my virtue. Besides, don't tell Sango but I find your antics quite amusing…especially now that it's not my ass you're fondling."

"Yep, I'm a one woman hentai now," he replies with a sly grin.

"Miroku, why am I so physically exhausted?" I ask as I try to sit up again to no avail.

"How many times did you try to perform that attack this afternoon?" he asks as he shifts our bodies so I'm cradled between his legs, my back resting against his chest.

"I lost track," I murmur as my head falls to rest on his shoulder.

"I didn't. You tried forty-eight times and were somewhat successful fifteen of them, Every time you use the attack it drains some of your reiki, the successful attempts even more so. I'm sorry I didn't stop you sooner, you hide your fatigue quite well until it completely overtakes you."

"I overdid it again," I sigh, cursing at my lack of foresight.

"At least you're still conscious," he replies with a snort. "You should be fine after a nice meal and a good night's sleep. Besides you made remarkable strides tod…" His words begin to fade as my eyes close and I fall asleep in the lion's arms.

**Later**

As I begin to wake, the first thing I notice is that I'm lying on my side on the soft grass with mokomoko wrapped around my waist. My eyes open to darkness, though the light from the campfire is flickering off the trees around us. Before I can even try to sit up, my stomach starts growling as the smell of cooked rabbit reaches my nose. The arms around my body loosen, allowing me to roll to my back. Sesshoumaru is propped up on his elbow gazing down at me, the dancing flames of the fire turning his eyes a brilliant shade of ocher.

"You're back," I whisper, reaching up to caress his cheek along the two magenta stripes. He closes his eyes as he leans into my hand, appearing utterly content. "When did you get back?"

"Not long after you fell asleep in the monk's arms."

"Oh, I didn't, I mean he didn't…" His finger on my lips stops my incoherent rambling.

"Ssh, I know," he whispers, leaning down to lightly brush his lips across mine. "Don't worry I didn't kill the monk in a jealous rage." When I let out a heavy sigh of relief, he chuckles at my reaction. "He is pack. Pack mates comfort one another when needed." My stomach rumbles again, much louder this time. "You are hungry." He sweeps me up into his arms, carrying me over to the fire where the others are quietly gathered. As soon as I'm settled comfortably in Sesshoumaru's lap, Sango brings me a bowl of rabbit stew.

"Thanks, Sango," I whisper, mindful of the children asleep with Jaken, Ah-Un and Kirara a few yards away. Jaken is curled up in Rin's arms like a little green teddy bear. And I have to work hard to keep from laughing out loud. Oh, I hope I'm awake when the little imp wakes up. It's sure to be hilarity at its best.

"It happens every now and then," Sesshoumaru murmurs as I continue to stare at the utterly adorable scene. "His angry shrieking will be loud enough to raise the dead in the morning."

"It's delicious, Sango," I compliment after taking a small bite of the hot stew.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Miroku asks from his seat next to Sango. "You were out cold for several hours."

"Much better…" I'm about to continue when I notice that Inuyasha is conspicuously absent. "Where's Inuyasha?" It's impossible to miss the worried looks on my friends' faces as they look at me miserably. Miroku places his arm around Sango's shoulders, and she leans into him, hiding her face against his chest. My chest constricts at their strange behavior. Dear kami, what happened?

"He went to Kikyou," Miroku says so softly I wonder if I heard wrong.

"What?" I ask as I drop the bowl of stew in my shock. Fortunately Sesshoumaru catches it before the contents spill out.

"When the shinidamachu appeared he had to go," Miroku says with a sad smile. "If he didn't, she'd be aware that something was wrong. We need her off balanced and surprised when we finally attack. As long as he pretends to go along with her ridiculous schemes, he should be okay."

"Kagome, you need to eat," Sesshoumaru insists as he places the bowl back in my hands. Realizing that he's right, I force myself to eat several bites of the stew, though the taste now falls flat. "Inuyasha will be fine. The undead miko wants to kill you, not him. She will continue her attempts to draw him to her side. As long as he carries on the charade, she will not harm him." His words help a bit; Kikyou will definitely gain more twisted satisfaction if Inuyasha betrays me. With renewed gusto, I quickly finish dinner, well aware I'll need every ounce of my strength in the next few days.

"Training didn't go so well today," I admit, ashamed at my lack of progress.

"That's not what I heard," Sesshoumaru counters. "Miroku stated that you managed to partially paralyze the hanyou fifteen times. That is impressive." His words bring a flush of pride to my face, alleviating the sadness I had felt at my perceived failure.

"I still couldn't completely paralyze him though."

"Hn. You are being too hard on yourself," he insists as he takes the bowl from my hands and sets it on the ground. Wrapping my arms around him, I snuggle against his silk clad chest, relishing in the intense comfort I feel in his tight embrace. "I have a gift for you."

"Another one?" I ask, practically clapping in my excitement. He pulls a small wooden box out of his haori sleeve and hands it to me. The box is made of high polished cherry wood with a gorgeous carving of an inuyoukai in his true form on the top. As I run my fingers over the carving, I can't help but marvel at the craftsmanship. "It's beautiful," I sigh as I continue to stroke the image of the inuyoukai.

"The gift is inside, Kagome," Sesshoumaru says, his voice tinged with amusement. Carefully opening the hinged lid, I find a small bundle of sapphire blue silk inside. Once the silk wrapping is opened, I'm left staring in awe at the beautiful bracelet nestled within the silk cocoon. It's a silver bracelet with five links. A stunning lapis lazuli carved into the shape of a crescent moon is set into the center link. Strange markings are etched into the other four silver links. I watch in silence as Sesshoumaru clasps the lovely piece of jewelry around my wrist, amazed when it fits perfectly.

"It's beautiful, Sesshoumaru," I say as my fingers trace the delicate symbols.

"This bracelet was made especially for you by a very talented Celtic witch that resides within my borders," he says. "The lapis is not only a symbol of my house but also a symbol of protection, enlightenment and healing. The four runic markings symbolize strength, wisdom, love and once again protection. I felt that you couldn't have enough protection symbols considering your penchant for finding trouble."

"What's a Celtic witch doing in Japan?" I ask absently as I continue to admire the remarkable piece of jewelry.

"She was forced to flee her homeland because her power was such that it scared the ruling youkai. She traveled across two continents before I met her a century ago on the mainland. Recognizing her immense talents, I offered her sanctuary In the West. She currently resides at the palace."

"Oh, Kagome, that's simply beautiful," Sango sighs as I hold out my wrist so she can get a better view.

"It is functional as well," Sesshoumaru insists. "It should help you channel your reiki through Tendaichi. We'll test it tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck. Leaning up, I place a tender kiss on his lips. As I settle back down in his lap, my eyes start to drift closed. Though I try to keep them open, hoping to be awake when Inuyasha returns, exhaustion makes that desire impossible as I slowly drift to sleep nestled in Sesshoumaru's arms.

_Thanks for reading and for the awesome reviews!_

_Cymberle_


	30. Chapter 30 -- Here Comes Trouble

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Morning is swiftly fading to afternoon as the sun rises higher in the sky bringing an annoying heat with it. The high temperature combined with the humidity of the four springs quickly becomes unbearable as the direct sunlight begins to shine on my weary body. I glare up at the offending orb, covering my eyes to block out the worst of the light. We've been training since dawn and frankly I'm exhausted. Sheathing Tendaichi with more flourish than necessary, I plop down on the ground to rest.

"C'mon, Kagome, we've only been at it for a few hours," Inuyasha whines as he towers over me. I'd complain at his tone of voice but since he's blocking out the hot sunlight with his body, I decide to remain quiet.

"That's enough, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru rumbles as he approaches. "The heat of the afternoon is not a good time to train." Relief floods me, I expected him to take Inuyasha's side and accuse me of slacking off. Sometimes I think they forget that I'm human. "If you drive her to the brink of exhaustion it will only set us back." Glancing up at Sesshoumaru, I can't help but admire his utter perfection. The sunlight glinting off his hair makes it shine with a golden hue matching the heated look in his eyes. His white silk is impeccable and unstained. Though we've been training for hours, there's not even the slightest trace of moisture marring his porcelain brow. I don't need a mirror to know that I'm a sticky, dirty mess. As I wipe the sweat from my palms on my skirt, they leave behind trails of dirt stains. Perhaps I should demand some youkai garments for my next courting gift.

"That's it!" I practically shout in frustration at my filthy countenance. "I'm taking a long bath in that cool spring, so all males need to vacate the premises post haste!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchange a knowing look before wisely retreating. "Sango, kick that monk to the curb and come join me." Miroku takes off running when Sango brandishes Hiraikotsu threateningly. Once all the men are out of sight, I quickly shed my grimy clothes and dive into the cool water. Swimming to the small waterfall, I tread water underneath, allowing it to rain down on my head as I reminisce about our encounter there yesterday. My face flushes and desire pools in my belly as I remember the feel of his hands caressing my body.

"Hmm, I know what you're thinking about," Sango says as she swims to my side, her chocolate brown eyes alight with amusement. I can feel the light flush on my face turn bright red as I stare into her knowing eyes. "He's good to you."

"Yeah, he is," I murmur in reply as I gaze at the silver bracelet surrounding my wrist. It helped quite a bit this morning but not the way I expected. My strength isn't any greater, but my stamina is through the roof. Using my reiki doesn't drain me nearly as much as it used to. Though I was never able to completely paralyze Inuyasha, I did manage to come close several times, closer than yesterday anyway. Poor Kirara did end up paralyzed for a short while. I never should have allowed the fire cat to give the semi-paralyzed hanyou a break. She ended up unable to move on my very first try. Now I just wonder if Kikyou's strength will be closer to Inuyasha or Kirara; perhaps she'll be in a league all her own. Sesshoumaru better have a good back up plan if I fail in my attempt to paralyze the miko.

"You've been deep in thought for quite some time now," Sango observes effectively breaking my reverie. "Care to share your thoughts?"

"Oh, I was thinking about our impending fight with Kikyou," I reply, shaking my head to clear away the more morose of my thoughts. "I'm worried."

"I know," she agrees softly. "I wish I could say something reassuring, but we just don't know what to expect do we? Sesshoumaru is a brilliant tactician though; we actually studied some of his tactics in our slayer training. After his father died no one thought he'd be able to maintain his hold on the West with the constant challenges. He surprised everyone and defeated all comers."

"I had no idea you knew so much about him!" I exclaim in complete shock. "Why have you never mentioned it before?"

"Oh, yeah that'd go over great with Inuyasha," she says laughing. "I doubt the hanyou would enjoy me singing the taiyoukai's praises. You know the slayer village lies in the Western lands." When I nod, she continues, "I'm hoping Sesshoumaru will approve of my rebuilding it after we defeat Naraku."

"He didn't have a problem with the slayers in the past, right?" My question is answered with a shake of her head. "Then I don't see why he'd disapprove. Besides, you're part of his pack now."

"I hadn't considered that," she says chuckling. "Well I have to admit that I feel much better now. Thanks, Kagome."

"Sure," I reply as we swim to the edge of the spring, lounging on the large smooth stones peppering the rim. "You know the best part of our new pack order?"

"I can think of several, but I'll bite. What's the best part?"

"Inuyasha contributes more to the preparation of meals than we do now!" I reply, giggling happily.

"Amen to that!" Sango agrees whole-heartedly. The sun has moved enough that I think at least an hour has passed since we entered this blissful spring. My skin has taken on that pruned look from soaking up too much water, yet I'm still loath to get out. This day is the hottest one yet, and the pleasantly cool water is preferable to more training. When Jaken emerges into the clearing, his little hands covering his bulging yellow eyes, Sango and I burst out laughing at the cursing kappa.

"Lady Kagome," he says in the same groveling tone he uses with Sesshoumaru. I guess I rate his respect now that his master is courting me. "My lord wishes to know if you plan to remain in the spring all day." Though I'm tempted to immediately say yes, due to the phrasing of the question, I sigh deeply before answering.

"We'll get out now if you leave, Jaken," I reply as nicely as possible. The poor kappa had a heart attack this morning when he woke cuddled in Rin's arms. This of course brought on a bout of indignant shrieking which was invariably followed by Sesshoumaru's boot to his head and an impact with a tree. Little guy has suffered enough for one day. Sango and I share a laugh as the imp runs off like someone lit a fire under his little green ass. "I can't help but feel sorry for him now that he doesn't call me a disgusting, filthy human every few minutes."

"You're far too nice, Kagome," Sango replies through her laughter. "That little imp deserves every kick he gets from Sesshoumaru."

**Later**

We have just sat down to dinner when Inuyasha suddenly leaps to his feet, growling low in his throat. Sesshoumaru sniffs the air before crinkling his aristocratic nose in distaste. There's a loud crashing sound in the forest behind us, followed by a lithe form vaulting through the air to land right behind me. I let out a shriek of shock and fear before my mind can process that the figure is harmless. Though, as he pulls me from my seat on the ground into a rough embrace, I worry that he will be torn to shreds by an angry taiyoukai. His arms are around me for only seconds before he abruptly lets go and I fall ungracefully back the ground stunned.

"What the hell did you do, muttface?!" Kouga yells as he stalks toward a livid Inuyasha. "Why does my woman smell like him?" he asks pointing accusingly at Sesshoumaru who is now joining Inuyasha in his growling. Sesshoumaru quickly moves to my side, pulling me up from the ground and into his arms.

"Use your eyes, not just your nose, asswipe," Inuyasha snipes back angrily. "The mark on her neck…" Kouga turns his sapphire blue eyes back to stare at me, his jaw dropping as he finally notices Sesshoumaru's courting mark.

"No," he says as his eyes flash red in anger. "You were supposed to dump the stupid mutt to be with me, not to mate his brother!" He rounds on Inuyasha sending a fist flying into the hanyou's jaw. The two immediately become embroiled in an all-out brawl, moving so fast it's difficult to track the fight. The arrival of Ginta and Hakkaku draws my attention from the clashing males. They notice my courting mark immediately and seem genuinely pleased.

"Oh, little sister, I'm so happy you've found a male worthy of you," Ginta says before moving to watch the intense brawl several yards away.

"Kouga will be pleased with this match when he calms down enough to think," Hakkaku assures me, then moves to join Ginta.

"I wonder if this will make the treaty negotiations between Kouga's tribe and the West easier or more difficult," Sesshoumaru ponders aloud before releasing me to approach the feuding males. "This fight will cease immediately lest you face my wrath!" he commands in a deep baritone that rings throughout the clearing. Kouga and Inuyasha immediately stop brawling to turn angry eyes to Sesshoumaru.

"Momma, something's wrong with Rin!" Shippou cries out in the sudden quiet. "Please help her." The little brunette girl is curled up in a ball on the ground, hugging herself and rocking back and forth. Racing to her side, I pull her into my arms holding her tightly against my chest. Sesshoumaru sits next to me stroking her hair softly as she sobs and wails in fear.

"Wolves killed her," Sesshoumaru murmurs as he turns to glare at Kouga. "His wolves attacked her village. I found her dead in the forest where I revived her with Tenseiga."

"That was before I met you, Kagome," Kouga says as he warily approaches us. "I've changed, we've changed, thanks to you." He stops several feet away and drops to the ground. "I'm so sorry, little one. I know there's little I can say to ever make this better. But know this; neither I nor any in my tribe will ever do anything to harm you again. You have a friend in the leader of the Eastern wolf tribe. If you ever have need of my assistance, you need simply ask." Rin opens her doe like eyes, blinking back the tears as she stares at the handsome ookami. His smile is disarming, it doesn't take long for her to calm down and relax on my lap.

"Are you a prince?" Rin asks in a soft whisper.

"Why yes I am, little one," Kouga answers as his blue eyes sparkle in amusement. "I am the wolf prince."

"You'll be Rin's friend now?"

"Always, little one," Kouga replies, bowing his head to the little girl. "You have my word of honor as a prince." And that is how the charming wolf prince won the affection of Sesshoumaru's ward.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	31. Chapter 31 -- New Allies

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters

It seems that Sesshoumaru's reputation precedes itself, or perhaps the wolf can feel the power of his youki. At any rate, the fighting that had stopped abruptly at the taiyoukai's command never starts up again after Rin is placated. Perhaps placated isn't the correct word, she seems to adore the cute wolf prince. As we all sit around the fire eating dinner, she sits on his lap, quietly eating her ramen, not even bothered in the least as Kouga tears into the raw leg of a deer with his sharp fangs. I suppose she's used to seeing Sesshoumaru and Jaken eat raw meat so this is nothing out of the ordinary, yet I can't help but think Kouga looks so feral when he does it. Sesshoumaru is elegant even in his eating; he may as well be eating gourmet food from fine china rather than slowly devouring the deer's heart.

"Inuyasha, you must eat some of the deer," Sesshoumaru insists once he's finished his meal. "That ramen cannot properly sustain your body."

"What's it to you, asshole?" Inuyasha snorts as he noisily slurps up the noodles.

"You are in my pack now," Sesshoumaru says calmly. "We need to count on your strength in battle. You won't have much eating that disgusting excuse for food."

"Sure, insult Kagome's cooking, real smooth," Inuyasha laughs as he slinks over to snatch more ramen from the pot.

"It's not cooking, Inuyasha," I sigh in exasperation. "Sesshoumaru's right. I'll continue to make ramen for you but only as a side dish. You're a hanyou and you desperately need protein. You're hair's been looking a bit dingy lately."

"What's my hair gotta do with anything?" he snaps as I grab the pot, setting it down next to my taiyoukai.

"It's a sign that you're not getting the proper nutrition," I reply icily as he tries to snatch at the pot of ramen. "You don't want me to use the 'word' do you?" His silver puppy ears fold down to rest against his head as he backs away.

"Fine, mommy," he mutters as he tears off a chunk of meat from the deer with his claws.

"Man, you are so whipped!" Kouga says, his laughter ringing through the silence.

"Not helping!" I bite back with the mightiest glare I can muster. "And no more fighting!" I yell as Inuyasha rises and cracks his knuckles.

"I ate the damn deer, what more do ya want?" Inuyasha whines in frustration at being denied the opportunity to pummel the wolf.

"So, Kouga, how's Ayame?" I ask in an attempt to move the teasing from Inuyasha to the wolf.

"How the hell would I know?" Kouga asks defensively as his face turns bright pink. Interesting reaction, last time he didn't seem to care at all.

"Ayame is the princess of the Northern wolf tribe is she not?" Sesshoumaru asks as he watches Kouga's reaction.

"Yeah, she is, so what?" Kouga sputters, apparently not liking the direction of the conversation one bit.

"Her grandfather wishes I facilitate a mating between you two," Sesshoumaru replies. "He wishes to merge both packs and move to the Western Lands."

"You're gonna marry a princess?" Rin asks, her brown eyes wide with interest. "That's so romantic. Is she pretty?"

"No!" Kouga snaps.

"Yes," everyone else says at once.

"She's beautiful, Rin," I tell the young girl, delighting in Kouga's discomfort. The sooner he realizes he's meant to be with Ayame the better in my opinion.

"She's just a snot nosed little brat!" Kouga barks loudly.

"Like Rin," Rin says sadly.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…" Kouga stumbles over his words as he realizes he hurt the young girl's feelings. "I met Ayame when she was your age. She was as adorable as you, little one. And she grew up into a gorgeous woman. I guess sometimes I still see the child and not the woman when I look at her." He pauses and removes Rin from his lap before rising gracefully to his feet. "Kagome, can we talk? In private?" I glance at Sesshoumaru and he nods imperceptibly as he helps me to my feet. Kouga offers me his arm, and I take it, allowing him to lead me away from prying ears.

"I think we're far enough away," I tell Kouga as I stop him at the edge of the forest.

"Your dog lord can still hear us," he says, reaching for my arm to lead me into the dense woods.

"That's fine, I'm not going any farther with you," I reply adamantly. There's no way I'm taking a chance giving the wolf an opportunity to kidnap me again. When he doesn't argue or try to force the issue I breathe an internal sigh of relief.

"Why were you so shocked when I arrived?" he asks as his sapphire blue eyes bore into mine. "You usually know I'm on my way long before I arrive."

"I haven't been able to sense the shards as easily as I used to. Not since Miroku and I sealed the well leading back home anyway," I admit sheepishly. "I can sense them when they're right near me but not at a distance."

"Do they know?" he asks, nodding his head toward the camp.

"Sesshoumaru does. We're hoping that once we rescue Kikyou from Naraku's hold and unseal the well my shard sensing ability will return."

"What's up with that clay bitch anyway?" he asks.

"She has three tainted shards in her neck, which Naraku is using to control her," I reply miserably. "She's trying to kill me…almost killed Inuyasha when he protected the children from her."

"Whoa, so the bitch has gone like full on crazy then."

"That about sums it up," I agree. "We're going to try to remove the shards and take her back from Naraku. For Inuyasha." The wolf is silent for quite a while. Just as I'm about to head back to camp, assuming our conversation is over, he speaks again.

"Are you happy, Kagome, with him?" he asks as his eyes drift back to the camp to eye Sesshoumaru.

"Very," I reply, turning to gaze at my taiyoukai. He's trying to pretend he's uninterested in our conversation, but I can tell that he's hanging on every word.

"He's good to you?"

'Yes."

"You love him?" he asks, catching my gaze again with serious eyes. He takes my hands in his and I notice his eyes glance over to see how Sesshoumaru will react. "Do you, Kagome?"

"With all my heart," I respond as I feel a pink flush creep across my cheeks.

"Then you have my blessing," Kouga says with a crooked smile as he pulls me into a rough embrace. "Perhaps it's time I grew up and consider making things right with the tribe. But Naraku comes first. Now that Inubaka isn't in charge anymore, we'll join your pack. I can take orders from the Lord of the West, guess I should get used to it if we're merging the tribes and moving to his territory."

"Yeah, I can't make that decision; you'll have to talk to Sesshoumaru," I reply uneasily. While I do recognize that having Kouga and his cronies with us would be a great boon, the wolf still makes me nervous. Sesshoumaru is doing an admirable job controlling his temper, though I can feel his youki vibrating against its tight leash. "Perhaps you should, uh, release me now…you know before…"

"Right, sorry," he says as he lowers his arms and steps away. "Guess you're new man has more control than Inubaka…or perhaps he just trusts you."

"Inuyasha has lived a difficult life," I say softly. "I think it was his own insecurities that caused him to react the way he did. Sesshoumaru doesn't have an insecure bone in his body." Without another word, I turn and head back to the campfire, Kouga following closely behind. When I reach Sesshoumaru's side he holds his arms out to me, and I lower myself to his lap as he enfolds me in his strong arms. "You heard everything?" I ask as he gazes at me languidly with those mesmerizing golden eyes. He nods as I reach up to caress his cheek.

"So you wish to join my pack," Sesshoumaru murmurs to the wolf.

"Ugh, no way we're gonna let a bunch of smelly wolves follow us around," Inuyasha gripes as he jumps to his feet, though I have a feeling he's still angry about the ramen and not necessarily the wolves.

"Inuyasha, sit before Kagome does it for you," Sesshoumaru growls at the hanyou. Inuyasha wisely follows the sage advice, though not without several colorful utterances under his breath. "I'm an alpha not a dictator, so I'd like input from my pack mates." His eyes move to Sango and Miroku, silently encouraging them to offer their opinion.

"I think it would be beneficial to allow the wolves to join us on a trial basis," Miroku says amiably. "Naraku is only growing more powerful, we could use all the help we can get."

"I agree with Miroku," Sango chimes in. "We'll know pretty quickly if it'll work out or not. They could be very helpful when we finally deal with Kikyou."

"We already know Inuyasha's view on the matter," Sesshoumaru says, glancing at the angry hanyou. "Kagome, your opinion?"

"I agree with Sango and Miroku," I say hesitantly. "But no fighting, physical or verbal, is allowed between Inuyasha and Kouga."

"How many wolves are with you Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asks, then clarifies, "Animals not youkai."

"Six, they're out in the woods right now," Kouga answers as all eyes scan the tree line. "They'll be a great night watch."

"And these two are the only youkai with you?" Sesshoumaru asks, motioning to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Yep, so are we in or what?" Kouga asks impatiently.

"Trial basis, one week then we'll discuss how it's going," Sesshoumaru finally says after a long silence. "Call your wolves; they need to recognize me as alpha." Kouga lets out a shrill whistle. Within moments, six enormous gray wolves slink from the surrounding trees.

"We're joining his pack," Kouga tells the wolves. Six pair of dark amber eyes turn to gaze at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai sets me aside before moving away from the campsite. I watch in awe as his eyes bleed red, the magenta lines on his face becoming jagged. His face changes, growing long like a muzzle while his teeth grow dramatically in size. The remaining change occurs in a flash of light and a forty foot white dog is suddenly towering over us in the clearing. The wolves all whimper softly before dropping to the ground and rolling to their backs in complete submission. Truth be told, I have to fight the urge to so the same.

"Wow," Sango gasps as she stares up at the mighty taiyoukai. "I mean, just, wow." When his brilliant ruby eyes meet mine, I slowly rise to my feet and cross the clearing to stand by his front paw. He growls low in his throat, but not a hostile sound, more like a purr as he nuzzles the top of my head with his giant nose.

"Has he grown since the last time we saw him like this?" Inuyasha asks as he stares at the massive canine form of his half-brother.

"Most definitely," I agree as I run my fingers through the thick white fur of his ankle. "He's huge."

"Can't you just eat Naraku?" Kouga asks as he stares warily at the taiyoukai in his full glory. Sesshoumaru snorts in response as he shifts back to his humanoid form. "You have the allegiance of the wolves, my lord," Kouga says as he bows his head to his new alpha. Sesshoumaru wraps his arm around me, guiding me back to our place at the campfire. He seems inordinately pleased with me right now, perhaps because I wasn't afraid of him in his true form. He sits back on the ground, pulling me down on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me. My eyes widen when he leans down to capture my lips in full view of the entire pack. All thought flees my mind as his lips passionately devour mine. My arms wrap around his neck, my fingers entwining in the silvery strands of hair. He parts my lips with his tongue so he can leisurely explore my mouth, making me whimper in desire.

"Yeah, you'll need to get used to that," Inuyasha says gruffly, though he sounds like he's miles away through the haze of my passion. "They do this a lot, I think they like an audience or something gross like that."

"Inuyasha, sit boy," I murmur against Sesshoumaru's lips, smiling when I hear the idiotic hanyou hit the ground. If that moron causes my taiyoukai to become less affectionate, there won't be enough 'sits' in the universe to make up for it.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	32. Chapter 32 -- Cold

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Things have become much livelier in the week since the wolves joined our pack. We left the wonderful glade and hot springs behind, setting out to search for our enemies. Though we've been travelling for three days now, there's been no sign of Kikyou, Naraku, or any rogue youkai for that matter. Several weeks ago we couldn't escape Kikyou's presence and now that we want to find her we can't. I'm secretly relieved, but I would never tell the others. Though my skills with Tendaichi keep improving, I still can't paralyze Inuyasha or Kouga. Ginta and Hakkaku drop each time on my first try, but the wolf prince and the hanyou can still move after the attack. Sesshoumaru isn't even affected by the attack, making me doubt it could ever be used against Naraku. My thoughts are interrupted as a massive whirlwind races toward us on the dry dirt path, kicking up a wicked sandstorm.

"There's a village up ahead," Kouga remarks as he skids to a stop. The dust is so thick, and I can't stop coughing, even with my face buried in Sesshoumaru's silk haori.

"Thanks a lot, asshole!" Inuyasha shouts through his coughs as the dust swirls around his body. His puppy ears are folded against his head as the dirt settles around him turning his white hair a dull gray.

"There better also be a hot spring nearby," I grumble without removing my face from the shelter of Sesshoumaru's sleeve.

"Sorry," Kouga mutters sheepishly. "I didn't think about the dirt…" The rest of the pack was spared the sandstorm, the dust settling before they arrived.

"There's a cold spring about a half mile away," Sesshoumaru murmurs, brushing some of the dirt from my hair. "No hot springs within," he pauses, his nose scenting the air, "miles." My heart sinks at the grim news; I really don't feel like bathing in cold water. Today is nowhere near as hot as it was last week.

"Why, why, why…" I murmur under my breath. Pulling away from Sesshoumaru, I glance down to see my body covered in a fine coating of dirt. My taiyoukai on the other hand is perfectly, well perfect. It's like the dust refused to touch his elegant form and settled all over me instead. This just increases my anger as I stare at his flowing silver hair, not even one mote of dust marring it.

"Kagome?" Kouga asks as he approaches. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, Kouga, sit!" I scream in frustration. Inuyasha's body crashes to the earth, his face buried in the dirt path. "Oh no, Inuyasha, I'm s-so s-s-sorry," I manage to choke out through fits of laughter.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha sputters through a mouthful of dirt. "Kagome, what gives?"

"Sorry, I got so angry and after two years I guess I'm just hardwired to say that word when I'm furious," I reply, trying to stifle my laughter at the hanyou's misfortune. I doubt Inuyasha would appreciate just how amusing I find the situation right now. Kouga on the other hand has no problem laughing in the face of the very dirty hanyou.

"Oh, this is just priceless!" he snorts through loud guffaws. Inuyasha's mouth sets in a grim line as he clenches his jaw. The tick starts up in his left eye closely followed by the vein pulsing in his forehead. When he starts to clench and unclench his fists, Kouga's grin widens. "Ah, ah ah, Kagome said no fighting Inubaka. You don't want her to sit you again." Inuyasha's amber eyes fly to mine, a very guilty, hang-dog expression on his face.

"Actually, I think I'm going to lift that stipulation just this once," I respond before turning to Sesshoumaru. "Can you fly me to the spring? I feel so gritty and grimy; I want to wash off as soon as possible." He nods his agreement, ignoring the way Inuyasha's eyes light up at my permission to fight with the idiotic wolf. Inuyasha cracks his knuckles in anticipation of the fight. "Please wait until I'm gone to beat the crap out of each other."

"Sango, Miroku, take the children with you to scope out the village," Sesshoumaru orders as he walks back to retrieve my pack from the dragon, handing a small pouch to Miroku on the way. "Buy any supplies we need with this. Ginta, Hakkaku find us a decent campsite between the village and the spring. Then wait for Sango and Miroku to escort them there. Inuyasha, don't kill the wolf, that would upset Rin, she's taken a liking to him. Anything to add, Kagome?"

"No, I think you covered everything," I reply, totally impressed with his leadership. He places my yellow pack over my shoulders before gathering me in his arms and leaping into the sky. "Oh, don't you dare come to the campsite all bloody and filthy from your fight. Clean off first!" I yell over my shoulder as we sail away on his youki cloud.

"That was very magnanimous of you to allow Inuyasha a chance to fight Kouga," Sesshoumaru comments as we fly over the dense trees.

"That wolf deserves it," I reply rolling my eyes. "He's been baiting poor Inuyasha all week."

"_Poor Inuyasha_ gives almost as good as he gets," Sesshoumaru says as he quickly descends to the spring. "I'm sorry the water is cold, ice cold based on the smell. I'll warm you up after you bathe." His offer brings a brilliant pink flush to my neck that I can actually feel creep up to my cheeks. "You are so endearing when you blush like that," he murmurs, nuzzling at my neck. My head falls back as his tongue laps at the courting mark on my neck.

"Sessh, aah," I moan as he drags his fangs down the length on my neck. His deep chuckling sends shivers down my spine as I tremble in his arms.

"I think I could get used to that name, if you always say it with such ardor," he murmurs, brushing his fangs along my collarbone. His tongue follows the same path making me whimper as desire pools in my abdomen. "I thought you wanted to bathe," he breathes into my ear before nibbling on my earlobe. "Do you need assistance?"

"No!" I blurt out in embarrassment. "Just turn around so I can undress and get this nightmare over with." The second his back is turned, I peel off my filthy clothes, grab my shampoo from my pack and head to the water. Sticking a toe in the calm surface, I let out a shocked squeal. "This isn't cold! It's freezing!" I cry out in alarm wondering how I'll manage to bathe in the frigid depths.

"I would be more than willing to warm you up, Kagome." The way my name rolls off his tongue is so sinfully sexy it causes me to tremble as I forge my way into the icy water.

"I'm f-f-fine," I call out as I completely submerge my body in the spring. My brain becomes fuzzy as the cold penetrates every nerve in my body. Dunking my head, I shampoo my hair in record time, rubbing the suds on my body before rinsing. Wading back to the shore I suddenly realize that I neglected to grab my towel, and I have no clean clothes. "S-s-sessh, I n-n-need a t-t-towel," I manage to blurt out through my numb lips.

"Kagome, you're freezing!" Sesshoumaru exclaims as he races toward me. Though I try to cover my nudity with my hands, my arms are so cold that I can barely move them.

"I'm n-n-naked, t-turn around!" I screech in alarm as Sesshoumaru tosses his swords to the ground and removes his armor. Before I can say anything else, he removes his haori and inner kimono, wrapping both around me before adding mokomoko for good measure. He pulls my shaking body against his bare chest. "S-so c-c-cold," I mumble through my chattering teeth.

"This would work better if you allowed me to share my body heat with you," he murmurs, his breath tickling my ear.

"Is th-that s-some k-kind of lame p-p-pickup line?"

"It is simply the truth," he replies as he opens the garments he draped around me, pulling my nude body against his chest. The heat emanating from his skin is shocking, so hot it almost burns. I'd noticed in the past that his body temperature always seemed higher than mine, but it was never this apparent before. Within moments the heat begins to feel heavenly as my temperature rises and my body begins to thaw. The relief is so intense that I manage to tamp down on inner 'good Kagome' chastising me for my slutty behavior, pushing her deep within my subconscious mind. She always was a buzz kill anyway.

"This feels wonderful," I purr in contentment as he cradles me against his warm skin. As I continue to thaw, my arms snake around his sides as I press into him, my breasts brushing his upper abdomen. A low rumbling growl forms in his throat, and I glance up into his face to see the burning desire in his golden eyes. Tiny veins of red slowly bleed into the dark amber, turning them ocher as his beast surfaces, growling softly. He leans down, capturing my lips in a fiercely passionate kiss, the intense fire burning a path from the top of my head all the way to the tip of my toes. My arms wrap around his neck as I stand on my toes, craning my neck as he continues the scorching assault on my lips. Cool air caresses my shoulders, and I realize the garments loosely draped around me are slowly slipping to the ground, helped along by my taiyoukai's hands.

"Oh, Kami, my eyes!" Inuyasha cries from a few feet away. "I think I've been blinded…I so did not need to see this!" While I'm frozen in a combination of shock and mortification, Sesshoumaru slowly pulls away, wrapping the silk garments tightly around my frame, hiding my body from view.

"That was so fucking hot," Kouga says heartily. "You're lucky you didn't set the forest on fire." When I hazard a glance at the two males, Inuyasha appears traumatized looking everywhere but at me, while Kouga seems to be enjoying the hanyou's plight. Though, it's impossible to miss the lascivious look in his bright blue eyes as he ogles me.

"Don't encourage them, ya stupid wolf!" Inuyasha wails as he covers his eyes. "The image is burned in my mind, I can't get it out!" He shakes his head as if trying to physically dislodge the mental image. Burying my face in mokomoko, I refuse to look at the two intruding males any longer.

"Get me out of here, Sesshoumaru," I whimper miserably. "Damn it, I need to wash my clothes first."

"You will wash Kagome's clothes as punishment for your ill-timed intrusion," Sesshoumaru growls at the wolf and hanyou as he fastens his armor on over his bare torso. Snatching his gold obi from the ground, he quickly ties it around his waist and hooks his swords to it. He grabs my pack along with Tendaichi then turns back to glare at the interlopers. "You're both youkai and canine. Use your noses next time so we can avoid such unpleasantness in the future." He gathers me into his arms, silently taking to the sky on his youki cloud. "They're lucky I didn't flay them," he murmurs as we soar above the trees. If this ever happens again, Sesshoumaru flaying them will be the least of their worries…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	33. Chapter 33 -- Frustration

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

The air is so ridiculously cold as we soar over the trees that I swear I can feel icicles forming in my drenched tresses. Fortunately Sesshoumaru only keeps us airborne for a few moments, choosing to land in a massive meadow of flowers rather than find the campsite. Once his feet alight on the earth, I leap from his arms, falling to my knees amid the riot of color. The fragrance is heavenly and in mere moments I completely forget my prior embarrassment. I'm so wrapped up in picking flowers for Rin and Shippou that I don't notice the silk garments wrapping my body loosening without an obi to keep them closed.

With my hands full of flowers, I stand and turn to Sesshoumaru to thank him. My eyes widen when I realize that he's been busy removing his swords and armor. His eyes are dark with passion, his lips curled into that predatory smirk. My heart begins to race as we stare at each other across a small swath of flowers. Mokomoko wraps around my body then slowly begins to nudge the silk haori from my shoulders. Before I can even blink in surprise, I find myself lying on my back amid the sea of colorful flowers, gazing up into ocher eyes as I watch Sesshoumaru's beast make its appearance. The flowers I'd been holding rain down around our bodies. Reaching up tentatively, I brush some of the fallen petals from his long silver hair. When he continues to stare at my face, unmoving, I realize he's trying to regain control from his beast.

His lips descend on mine in a slow, tender kiss, his eyes still not leaving mine. I've never kissed someone with my eyes open and I find it a rather erotic experience. The red has faded from the golden orbs, replaced by what I can only interpret as tenderness. He cradles my head gently in his hand, acting as if he's afraid I might shatter beneath his touch. When his lips move from my mouth to kiss along my jawline, I'm finally released from his hypnotic gaze. He moves down my neck, alternating between lips, teeth and tongue, and I close my eyes to relish the riot of sensations coursing through my body. The meadow is suddenly filled with the ringing of childish laughter. Opening my eyes, I meet Sesshoumaru's gaze which is currently filled with a frustration I can't help but share.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Mommy!" Rin squeals as she skips toward us. "Ginta found this meadow for me and Shippou!" She races in circles around our prone forms, giggling as she picks a handful of flowers. Shippou quickly follows, chasing her away from us, out across the field of blooms. Sesshoumaru's head falls forward, shielding our faces from view with his curtain of silver hair. He reaches between our bodies, carefully closing his haori that had fallen open around my body.

"This day could try the patience of a saint," he murmurs, his breath tickling my ear. "Shall we try to find privacy elsewhere?" As much as I want to say yes, something tells me that it would be a futile act.

"The kami seem to have other plans for us today, love," I say in a whisper. "Perhaps we can simply lie here and watch the children play." He leans away, grabbing the gold obi from the ground, firmly tying it around my waist.

"No more wardrobe malfunctions, huh," I comment with a playful smirk.

"Not with the young wolf over there," he replies, pointing over at Ginta, who is looking everywhere but at us. Sesshoumaru rolls over to his side, propping his head up with his hand before pulling me against his body. "Is this what you had in mind?" he asks as his fingers caress my cheek.

"I bet I'd enjoy it more with a few kisses," I murmur, closing my eyes and leaning into his hand.

"I think that can be arranged," he whispers just inches from my lips. His lips meet mine, and the noises of the children playing fade in the distance as I lose myself in the heady sensations.

**Later**

The walk to the campground through the darkening forest is peaceful, filling my soul with a serenity I haven't felt in quite a while. I think Sesshoumaru might have found this day a bit annoying, but I found it to be quite amusing. Shippou and Rin are playing a complicated game with Ginta, and I'm happy to be able to trail behind hand in hand with Sesshoumaru, our presence completely ignored by our laughing companions. All too soon, the blazing campfire comes into view and I find myself surrounded by our pack, everyone speaking at once.

"Argh, one at a time, you're all giving me a headache!" I screech at the cacophony of voices. When Inuyasha and Kouga both begin speaking again, I immediately stop them. "No, unless it's urgent, I need to talk to Sango right now. Alone," I add, grabbing Sango's arm. As we walk away through the trees, Sesshoumaru stops us.

"I would prefer if you were accompanied," he begins, holding up his hand when I try to argue. "Take Kouga's wolves with you." The six gray wolves lope toward us, their amber eyes glittering in the firelight. Sango and I walk off through the forest, the wolves fanning out around us. The largest of the wolves moves to my side, matching my pace, his dark fur brushing my hand.

"I think we're out of earshot now," Sango says as she leads me over to a pile of fallen leaves. "So what is it?" she asks, plopping down into the leaves. I sit beside her, gently petting the head of the largest wolf when he lays it on my lap.

"This wolf seems to have become my protector whenever Sesshoumaru isn't around," I comment, rubbing at the wolf's soft ears. "Have you noticed?"

"Uh, yeah I did," Sango replies as she eyes me with her eyebrow raised. "You didn't call me out here to discuss the wolf, especially considering your current state of dress."

"He needs a name. How about Wolfie?"

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I know. How about Mercury?" I ask suddenly excited. "He does run really fast after all."

"Kagome!"

"The spring was cold and I didn't have a towel and I was freezing so Sesshoumaru was going to warm me up and he held my nude body against his partially nude one and I really liked it and if Inuyasha and Kouga hadn't shown up I don't know what would've happened and I'm a virgin and really inexperienced. What should I do?" Everything falls from my mouth in a jumble.

"That's why you're wearing his clothes?" she asks softly.

"Yeah, I didn't have anything clean anyway," I reply, shrugging my shoulders. "What do I do? I'm so inexperienced and I doubt he is. What if he laughs at me?"

"He's not going to laugh at you," Sango says laughing.

"You're laughing at me," I grouse back.

"I'm sure you're worrying about nothing," she says in an attempt to console me. "Don't look at me like that. I'm probably less experienced than you. I've shared a few kisses with Miroku but nothing like those I've seen Sesshoumaru give you."

"What am I going to do?" I ask miserably.

"Stop overthinking this, Kagome," Sango says lightly. "I don't know about your time period, but men here expect their women to be virgins in the marriage bed. Just relax and let him lead. He is a taiyoukai after all, I'm sure his nose has already told him that you're untouched."

"Things are different in the future," I agree. "Most women don't wait until they're married to have sex. I mean who wants to marry someone if the sex sucks? Gotta try it out first." I almost laugh at the bright flush staining Sango's cheeks. "I'm also guessing women don't really discuss sex in this time."

"Not to my knowledge, no," she replies with a wan smile.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," I whisper, looking down at the ground.

"It's okay, Kagome," she says brightly. "You're my sister in arms. We are completely outnumbered by the men and need to stick together. We can talk about anything you want." Her chocolate brown eyes meet mine with a guilty expression. "Besides, I'm dying to hear every detail about your encounters with Sesshoumaru." She pauses, laughter glimmering in her eyes. "Well, maybe not every detail."

"Definitely not every detail," I agree heartily.

"Now what was this about Inuyasha and Kouga walking in on you two?" Sango asks as she tries to contain her laughter. "Did they see anything?"

"Oh, just everything," I exclaim as I shake my head, still unable to believe it actually happened. "I was basically naked, pressed against his body while he was devouring my lips with his." Her eyes widen as I continue the story, ending with our arrival at camp.

"Kami, I bet he was frustrated!" Sango cries, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You have no idea," I agree whole-heartedly. "Well, I feel better, thanks for listening."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you more advice about…well you know."

"Don't worry, Sango," I reply cheerfully. "Just talking helps so much. Are you ready to head back?" She nods and we both rise to our feet, suddenly surrounded by a pack of wolves. "I don't know about you but these wolves make me feel quite safe."

"Yep and they can't talk or scream or argue," Sango adds as she pets the wolf closest to her. "Come on, let's go." We start heading back for the camp when I suddenly stop dead in my tracks.

"Oh no!" I cry in alarm.

"Kagome, what is it," Sango asks, brandishing hiraikotsu and looking around for an enemy.

"I left my clothes at the spring for Inuyasha and Kouga to wash," I reply as my face turns bright red. Sango visibly relaxes then turns confused eyes on me. "My bra and panties were with them!" I exclaim in horror.

"Oh, those pretty lace undergarments you wear?" Sango asks smiling widely at my obvious discomfort.

"These were a bit lacier than my others," I cry miserably. "My friends took me shopping when I was home. This was one of the sets they picked out for me to use to seduce Sesshoumaru."

"They couldn't be that bad, could they?" she asks, still confused at my reaction.

"Yeah, they could…at least to people in this era," I respond trying to figure out how I can possibly show my face in camp now. "I'll show you when we get back. Just picture sheer black and red lace, sinfully skimpy, guaranteed to drive a man wild."

"Oh." She grabs my arm, leading me back to camp even as I dig my boot heels into the ground trying in vain to stop her. "Stop overreacting. I can't wait to see these undergarments of yours." Finally giving in, I reluctantly follow her, dreading the endless teasing most likely waiting for me there.

_Thanks for reading and for the wonderful reviews!_

_Cymberle_


	34. Chapter 34 -- Courting Gifts

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

As Sango and I near the camp, the sound of raucous male laughter fills the air around us. When I stop dead in my tracks, Sango takes my arm urging me forward. Even as I dig my heels into the soft earth, I realize that resisting is futile. I'll have to return to camp tonight, and the longer I'm gone, the more fun they'll have at my expense. Reaching my aura out, I find Sesshoumaru's in the hopes that his stoic calm will help me pretend that none of this bothers me. To my utter shock, Sesshoumaru is merrily laughing behind that blank mask, enjoying every minute of whatever the others are doing. Feeling utterly betrayed, my anger rises and even the soothing waves from Sesshoumaru's youki can't quiet them.

"Come on," Sango whispers. "Try to pretend that you don't care what they're doing."

"I know, I know," I reply trying to tamp down on my rage. "It's just easier said than done. Even Sesshoumaru is laughing about it."

"What?!" Sango blurts out, clearly shocked.

"Inside," I clarify. "On the outside he's his normal stoic self." She takes a few steps toward the camp still dragging me with her, and this time I don't try to fight. My mind is racing, lost in thought. How can I look anything other than absurd waltzing into camp in nothing but Sesshoumaru's haori? As we near the edge of the camp, I cloak our auras hoping that the element of surprise will render them all speechless.

"You can't hurt me, you stupid youkai!" Inuyasha screeches as he prances around the fire in nothing but his hakama, my bra held up against his chest. "I have this super armor that protects me from the likes of you!" Kouga is rolling on the ground, caught up in his laughter. He pauses long enough to sit up.

"How come I get stuck with this little scrap of armor?" Kouga manages to gasp through bouts of laughter. "I mean what's this little thing gonna do to protect her anyway?" My eyes widen when I see Kouga holding my tiny thong up, examining it in the light from the blazing fire.

"I don't think either is meant to be armor," Sesshoumaru says from seat under a nearby tree. "They are undergarments."

"But why would she put her boobs in this weird thing if it's not armor?" Inuyasha asks, the surprise apparent on his face as he sniffs at the sheer fabric. "And where does she put that weird thing?" he asks pointing at the tiny scrap in Kouga's hand. Kouga sniffs at the thong, his eyes widening in surprise.

"This smells like…" Kouga is interrupted by Sesshoumaru before he can finish.

"You may want to hand those over to me now," Sesshoumaru says in a deep baritone followed by a low growl. "Before anything unfortunate happens to you." Kouga immediately tosses it over to Sesshoumaru without argument. Inuyasha on the other hand seems to be having too much fun with my bra to even consider releasing it.

"Ah, come on, I thought you'd started to thaw, ice prick," Inuyasha says as he continues to play with my bra. "Do you think this is a weapon?" When he starts filling one of the cups with some small rocks, my patience snaps.

"Hand it over now, Inubaka, and you won't get hurt," I shout as Sango and I jump from our hiding place.

"She called you Inubaka!" Kouga says, laughing as though it's the funniest thing he ever heard.

"You aren't off the hook either, you mangy wolf," I growl at the shocked wolf prince. "I saw where you were sticking your nose."

"If it's any consolation, your little scrap of cloth smelled divine," he says, turning leering blue eyes at me. Inuyasha approaches cautiously and hands over the bra, his expression one of disappointment, as if I took away his favorite toy.

"It's not a toy, Inuyasha," I chastise the hanyou. "You shouldn't play with other people's private things."

"But ya left it for us to wash," Inuyasha whines. "Why'd ya do that if it was so private?"

"My mind was elsewhere at the time!" I snap, my embarrassment palpable. "Look, I'm not mad, let's just forget this ever happened and move on. I need to get dressed. As nice as Sesshoumaru's haori is, I'm sure he'd like it back."

"While it does look quite fetching on you, I suppose I will need it back," Sesshoumaru concedes. "Come sit with me for a moment, I have another courting gift for you."

"Another one?" I ask in surprise as I quickly cross the campsite to plop down on the ground beside him. "You spoil me." Actually I'm starting to feel a bit guilty. This will be gift number four and I haven't gotten anything for him. I mean, what do you get a taiyoukai that has everything?

"We'll start with this one," he says as he hands me a small bundle wrapped in bright cyan silk.

"There's more than one?" I ask in dismay. Now I really feel lousy. Perhaps Sango will have an idea of what I could possibly give to Sesshoumaru.

Carefully I untie the silver ribbon holding the package closed. The first thing I pull out is a pair of soft silk leggings in a stunning silver that reflects the flickering firelight. There is also a blue haori, the same color as the bright cyan wrapping. Embroidered on the haori are silver inuyoukai in their full youkai glory. The embroidery wraps around the hem and the cuffs of the sleeves. On the right shoulder, back and front of the garment, is an embroidered silver crescent moon. Probably another way to let all youkai know I belong to the Lord of the West. Though, deep down I know that 'belonging' to anyone should bother my feminist upbringing, it actually leaves me feeling cared for. Go figure. The obi is a brilliant silver that matches the leggings and the embroidery.

"These are stunning, absolutely beautiful," I exclaim breathlessly. "I'm going to go change right now!" When I try to rise, Sesshoumaru's hand on my arm stops me.

"This is just one of several," he says, his eyes sparkling happily at my reaction to the gift. "Open the others."

He dumps three more packages on my lap, and I quickly tear through all three. The garments are the same, silk leggings, an embroidered haori and matching obi. Red, black and azure leggings paired with silver, red and black haoris. Each haori features a different embroidered design: sakura blossoms on the red, dragons on the azure and a blazing phoenix on the back of the black haori. Each one also has the same crescent moon embroidered in sparkling silver thread.

"They're all magnificent! How can I choose which to wear first?" I ask, fingering the soft silk and tracing the rich embroidery.

"Which is your favorite?" he asks softly.

"The inuyoukai," I reply, pulling the cyan haori from the bottom of the pile. "They remind me of you." Throwing my arms around his neck, I give him a soft kiss. "I'll need the panties you have hidden up your sleeve," I whisper in his ear. He pulls them from his sleeve and hands them over clandestinely. "I'm gonna go change," I announce to the group as I walk away for a bit of privacy. Three of Kouga's wolves follow me, never letting me out of their sight. Just as I finish shedding Sesshoumaru's haori, Sango arrives. She watches in silence as I put on the bra and panties that our pack mates had been playing with.

"Kagome, those are simply scandalous!" Sango exclaims as she eyes the skimpy garments. "Do women in your time really wear stuff like that?"

"Yup, on a daily basis," I reply giddily as I pull the leggings on. "Oh, you wouldn't believe how soft these are," I murmur in appreciation. "They're even better than the lycra ones we have back home. Look how they cling to my legs."

"They definitely cling," Sango agrees as she eyes the leggings. "I hope your haori covers your curves or I think Sesshoumaru will be beating men off you with a stick." My cheeks flush as I realize just how form-fitting the leggings are. My fears are laid to rest when the haori is wrapped around my torso, falling just below mid-thigh.

"I think this is less revealing than my skirts and much more comfortable," I remark as I wrap the silver obi around my waist several times. "Could you tie this for me?" Sango quickly ties the obi then I step back, twirling in a circle. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful," Sango says smiling. "Sesshoumaru really outdid himself with these clothes. They're perfect for you. You look lady-like while retaining the ability to move easily in a fight."

"Do you have any idea what gift I could give Sesshoumaru?" I ask as I gnaw on my lower lip. "He's been so good to me and I want to give him something special."

"Tessaiga?" Sango suggests laughing.

"Don't think my mind didn't go there," I reply seriously. "Sometimes Inuyasha drives me to the breaking point." I suddenly pause as an idea begins to take shape. "Oh, I have an idea…but I need to go see Totosai to see if it's even possible."

"Uh, I don't see how you can do that without Sesshoumaru knowing," Sango comments as she eyes me speculatively.

"Can I borrow Kirara?"

"Of course," Sango replies warily. "But if you just disappear, Sesshoumaru will chase you."

"I could take Kouga with me."

"Yeah, like Sesshoumaru's gonna allow you to run off with that wolf," Sango says rolling her eyes. "I don't think any of us trust Kouga that much yet. He's only been in our pack for a week."

"True," I concede reluctantly. "I guess that leaves Inuyasha."

"What about Kikyou," Sango asks suddenly very serious. "What if she shows up and he betrays you?"

"He won't," I insist with bravado I don't really feel.

"Take me with you," she insists. "Inuyasha can come too, but I don't trust him completely yet." Unfortunately I have to agree with her reasoning.

"Let's head back, grab Inuyasha and head for Totosai's," I decide, pushing my doubts aside. We quickly return to camp and are met with wolf whistles from Inuyasha and Kouga.

"You look amazing, Kagome," Kouga says, practically drooling. Inuyasha merely smiles and gives me two thumbs up. Crossing to Sesshoumaru, I lower myself onto his lap, setting his haori on the ground next to him.

"There's something I need to do and it's a secret," I whisper to him. His eyes widen before narrowing to gaze at me suspiciously. "I'm taking Inuyasha and Sango with me and we'll only be gone, uh, maybe two days." When he continues to glare at me angrily, I kiss his cheek then nuzzle at his neck. "It's a surprise for you. Please let me do this, it's important to me."

"Very well," he finally agrees. "Inuyasha, you will protect Kagome with your life." Inuyasha looks over and nods his head, having been filled in by Sango while I distracted Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry, she's safe with me," Inuyasha says as he pulls me to my feet. "I promise." Sesshoumaru nods solemnly.

"Shippou, take good care of Rin while I'm gone," I tell my little kitsune when he jumps into my arms for a hug.

"I will, Momma," he replies happily. "You look very pretty in those clothes."

"Thanks, sweetie. We should be back in a day or two." As I climb onto Kirara behind Sango, I turn to wave to the rest of the pack. Sesshoumaru doesn't meet my eyes. It's rather obvious that he doesn't like this arrangement at all. Before Kirara can take to the sky, I jump from her back and run to Sesshoumaru. Sitting daintily on his lap, I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'll be careful, my love," I whisper as my lips brush a gentle kiss along his jaw. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," he murmurs before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. When he finally pulls away, I'm left completely breathless and a bit befuddled. "Now go before my protective instincts kick in and I tie you to Ah-Un." That threat alone is enough to get my mind working again. Leaping to my feet, I race over to Kirara, returning to my seat behind Sango. The fire cat takes to the sky, and I watch silently as our campsite fades from view.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	35. Chapter 35 -- Curious Kitty

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

By the time we arrive at Totosai's domicile (I mean what do you call it when someone essentially lives in a volcano?) it's already the middle of the night. In my excitement I forgot the time and that annoying little thing called sleep. As we enter through the main opening, Totosai looks up from his forge, his large eyes bugging out even more than usual. He turns back to his hammering, intent on ignoring us. Watching him hammer away at what appears to be the beginnings of a long spear; I can't help but think he's like a quirky version of the Roman god Vulcan. I wonder if all the Roman gods were actually youkai and just mistaken for heavenly beings.

"Hey ya old fart," Inuyasha yells over the loud din of the hammer against the anvil. "We've been travelling for hours, don't just ignore us!"

"It's okay, Inuyasha," I reply with a large yawn. "I'm exhausted. Sango and I need to get some sleep." Inuyasha sighs and throws his arms up in the air.

"Ya know how tiring it gets when you always need to rest or to eat or to bathe…" Inuyasha begins his rant, but I quickly cut him off.

"Unless you want to s-i-t I suggest you stop complaining," I say in exasperation. "A person can only take so much criticism until…well until they stab a lovely sword through your gut."

"You could never beat me in a sword fight," Inuyasha brags as he doubles over laughing.

"I can when all you have to fight with is a rusted katana," I retort mockingly, sticking my tongue out for good measure.

"That reminds me, old man," Inuyasha says turning back to glare at the blacksmith. "Why won't Tessaiga transform anymore when I try to fight my prick of a half-brother? Without Tessaiga, Lord Fuckhead wipes the floor with me."

"Yeah, I don't know if Inuyasha can survive much more discipline from our alpha," Sango chokes out through her laughter. Totosai approaches Inuyasha and pulls Tessaiga from its scabbard before the hanyou can react.

"Damn he's fast for an old geezer," Inuyasha mumbles under his breath. As the blacksmith examines the youkai fang, it pulses and vibrates in his hands almost as if it's speaking directly to him. "Well?" Inuyasha demands when the silence continues to stretch.

"The sword is fine," Totosai states as he hands it back to Inuyasha. "It's happier now than it has been for a long time. It won't transform because it doesn't wish to fight Sesshoumaru. Somewhere along the way Inu no Taisho's eldest son picked up compassion for all beings. Never thought I'd live to see the day…" He trails off, returning to his anvil.

"So I can't fight him? Is that what you're saying?" Inuyasha sighs in defeat.

"No," Totosai says over the clang of his hammer. "If he wishes to harm you or those you travel with, Tessaiga will transform."

"Are ya deaf?" Inuyasha shouts at the old youkai. "I told ya he throws me into trees and rocks and cliff walls and basically anything hard every fucking day!"

"That doesn't count," the blacksmith replies without looking up from his project. "Normal discipline doesn't count. Don't piss off your alpha and everything will be fine."

"Don't piss off…you've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Inuyasha, please stop with the crude language unless you wish to kiss the floor with your crass face," I say in a sharp tone, tired of his yelling and cussing.

"Did ya hear that? She sounds just like him!" Inuyasha groans, shaking his head sadly.

"No she didn't," Sango intervenes. "I highly doubt Sesshoumaru would have said 'please'."

"Enough!" Totosai bellows from his workspace. We all freeze, slowly turning to look at the old blacksmith. "I'm going to sleep now. If you have need of my services, we'll talk in the morning. Feel free to sleep out here," he says before quickly disappearing through a small door behind the forge. I guess our bickering finally pissed the old guy off.

"Let's stop arguing and go to sleep," I say, dropping my pack to the floor. Without another word, Inuyasha stalks over to the far wall and sits down, leaning his head back to pierce me with a dark glare. I decide to ignore him, not rising to the bait this time. Pulling a small blanket from my bag, I curl up on the stone floor and close my eyes, intent on getting at least a little sleep.

**Later**

Inuyasha's soft growling rouses me from my light sleep. Sango is already awake and on her feet, standing next to the hanyou, effectively blocking my view of the threat. Now that I'm awake I can feel the controlled bursts of youki from the other side of my friends. It's a warning to stand down, and based on the power level this is a strong taiyoukai. Rising quickly to my feet, I walk over to Inuyasha's side, trying to get a glimpse of the newcomer. The hanyou's arm snakes around my waist, pulling me roughly against his side. Though my mind screams at me to fight him, my instincts tell me to leave it be. Inuyasha is in full inu protective mode. Something is very wrong.

The taiyoukai is tall and handsome, based on his extravagant clothing he must be a lord. His hair is a rich black falling to his knees with several streaks of red running through it. Dark red eyes stare unblinking from his chiseled face. Two black stripes run across either cheek and what appears to be a sun adorns his forehead. He is wearing a black haori with the sun emblem of the South embroidered on the left shoulder. If I remember correctly, Sesshoumaru said the Southern Lord is a tiger youkai.

"What is going on out here?" Totosai grumbles, emerging from the back room. "Can't a poor old man even have a few hours to sleep?"

"I merely came for my son's sword," the taiyoukai says in a deep voice tinged with amusement. "Though I had no idea you would have such an intriguing guest." His dark red eyes roam over my body like I'm a prize mare for sale, making me bristle from his audacity. "I am Arashi, the Lord of the South." He takes a few steps forward causing Inuyasha to bare his fangs and growl louder. "Stand down, puppy, you are no match for me."

"Take the sword and go," Totosai says warily, holding out the beautiful blade. "I prefer to not invoke the wrath of the Lord of the West."

"Yes, it's difficult to miss the courting mark," Arashi purrs as he continues to eye me like a prime steak. "He's also dressing you as if you're already the Lady of the West. Intriguing really. Now tell me, little miko, why would Sesshoumaru let you out of his sight with only a little puppy to guard you?"

That is the final straw for Inuyasha. He unsheathes Tessaiga which flares to life, the youki coming off it in waves of power. Tendaichi begins to vibrate at my side, the only warning I have before the Southern Lord makes his move. In the blink of an eye Arashi grabs me, holding me against his chest with one arm while drawing his sword with the other. Tendaichi continues to dance at my side, but I have no hope of reaching it with my arms pinned by the taiyoukai.

"Let her go now, asshole," Inuyasha manages to say through his growls. "I'm only warning you once."

"Oh really? And just what will you do, little puppy?" Arashi asks through gruff laughter. "Cut her down with me?" He starts to back toward the doorway, dragging my struggling form with him. "Cease your struggling at once, miko. Sesshoumaru may be willing to put up with your disobedience but I will not."

"Let me go!" I shout at the lord as I stomp on his foot and follow it with an elbow to the gut. His arm tightens around me, making it almost impossible to breathe,

"Not a chance," he whispers against my ear as I shiver in revulsion from the contact. "You must be very powerful if Sesshoumaru wants you, and that could be very useful to me. Besides, you are a beautiful little thing. You'll make a fine addition to my harem."

"You'll take her over my dead body!" Inuyasha shouts. Moving faster than I ever thought possible, the hanyou leaps forward, raking his claws down the arm holding me. As Arashi flinches in pain, I wrench away, running over to Sango who places her body in front of mine.

The ringing of steel fills the domed space, echoing off the stone walls as the two males clash once before disappearing outside. Sango and I race to the door, watching the fierce battle. The Lord of the South is powerful, his youki flaring and battering at Inuyasha. But the hanyou is fighting like a man possessed; Tessaiga moving so fast it's almost a blur. After several minutes of heated battle, Arashi leaps backwards, drawing his youki through his blade.

"Tiger Rage," the taiyoukai shouts, unleashing a massive ball of orange youki that races directly at the hanyou.

Inuyasha's face breaks into a grin as this was just what he was waiting for. When the youki attack reaches the hanyou, he deflects it with his Backlash Wave, sending it right back to Arashi. The youki hits the Southern Lord full force causing a massive explosion of rock and dust. When the smoke finally clears, it reveals Arashi, wounded but still standing, his dark garnet eyes bleeding to a brighter red as he begins his transformation.

"This isn't over!" Arashi growls through his elongated fangs.

"Yes it is," Sesshoumaru's deep baritone rings out across the battlefield. Without thinking, I run to him, throwing myself into his arms. He catches my body, cradling me against his chest, but his eyes never move from the Southern Lord. "You will leave this place at once, unless you wish to fight me. I will not hesitate to strike you down for touching what is mine." Without a word, Arashi takes to the sky on a youki cloud, disappearing into the dark night.

"Glad ya got here when ya did," Inuyasha says as he sheathes Tessaiga. "I really didn't want to fight a giant tiger."

"Are you alright, my love?" Sesshoumaru asks, nuzzling my neck, probably trying to wipe away the scent left behind by the tiger.

"Inuyasha saved me from that wretched excuse for a man," I murmur clinging to him, finally giving in to the tremors I'd been holding at bay.

"Yes. Arashi is a formidable opponent," Sesshoumaru says, his arms tightening around my body as he tries to soothe me. "You did well, little brother."

"Uh, thanks," Inuyasha mumbles, obviously embarrassed by Sesshoumaru's affectionate praise. "How'd ya know we were in trouble?"

"Tenseiga started pulsing and wouldn't stop," he replies, glancing down at the sword resting quietly against his hip. "I think Tendaichi called to it."

"It did," I agree. "The second Arashi grabbed me, Tendaichi started pulsating. At the time I thought it wanted me to fight, but I guess it was calling to Tenseiga."

"I'm going back to bed now that the fireworks are over," Totosai mumbles before disappearing back inside.

"Come, I think you all need some sleep," Sesshoumaru says as we follow the old blacksmith. Once inside, I grab my blanket from the floor and wait patiently while Sesshoumaru removes his armor before curling up on his lap. "Now, tell me one thing, Kagome. How do you manage to find trouble wherever you go?"

"Arashi was only interested in me because of you," I say accusingly. "So don't try to blame this on me." He continues to nuzzle at my neck and face as his hair lightly caresses my body. "What are you doing?" I ask, giggling when he rubs his cheek over mine several times.

"He's scent marking you," Inuyasha says from his seat across the room. "You reek of cat."

"Yes, a most unpleasant smell," Sesshoumaru agrees as he moves to my other cheek. "Don't worry, it will be gone soon."

"Take your time," I murmur as he continues to kiss and nuzzle at my face. Though I'd never admit it, I'm loving every moment of this. Perhaps if I'm lucky it'll take all night…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	36. Chapter 36 -- Totosai

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Totosai isn't pleased that the rest of the pack showed up this morning, but then I can't remember a time when he has ever appeared pleased about anything. Sesshoumaru didn't handle it well when Kouga arrived with little Rin cradled in his arms. It took quite a while to convince the overprotective taiyoukai that Kouga doesn't plan to take advantage of the young girl's affections to get out of mating Ayame. I just really hope that's the case and I didn't lie to him.

Shippou isn't helping the situation at all. He's hopping mad about Rin's crush on the wolf prince. When I found out it was Shippou that has been feeding Sesshoumaru's already natural doubts, I just about lost it. How do I deal with an imaginary love triangle?!

"Alright, my dear, they're all outside," Totosai says with an exaggerated sigh. "Nothing is ever easy with your group. I'll need to sleep for a week just to recover…" He trails off into unintelligible mumbles as he walks back into the cavern to face me.

"When Goshinki broke Tessaiga, you used Inuyasha's fang to reforge it," I say, starting to doubt my plan that I labeled as brilliant only yesterday.

"Yes, yes, what does that have to do with now?" he asks, waving his hand in dismissal. I guess I'm either boring him or making him nervous.

"Did you use all the pieces of the original Tessaiga?" I ask hesitantly before moving over to stare at the array of weaponry on the wall as if it's the most interesting thing I've ever seen before. When I hazard a glance back at the surly blacksmith, he's hanging his head and talking to himself.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," Totosai mumbles, shaking his head and looking anywhere but at me. "But no, I only used about half of them to fortify Inuyasha's fang. Ultimately Tessaiga needed to be his, the best way was to use his fang and wean him away from his father's power."

"Do you still have the pieces?' I ask breathlessly, amazed that my plan could actually work. He nods warily, gaping at me when I squeal in delight.

"I'm not making another Tessaiga for that overbearing lord of yours if that's what you're after. He's already powerful enough if you ask me," Totosai says, his eyes staring at me, the intelligence normally hidden shining through. "If he thinks a pretty face will change my mind…"

"No!" I shout, rushing to my taiyoukai's defense. "He has nothing to do with this! Please believe me." My heart sinks as I realize what a ridiculous idea this was. "He's courting me and keeps giving me these amazing, thoughtful gifts."

"I liked your second gift the best," Totosai says laughing. "I got to insult him and he couldn't do anything. Priceless really!"

"I just wanted to give him something meaningful, something he'd treasure," I say wistfully. "I wanted you to make a tanto or a wakizashi from the remaining fragments. So he'd have a piece of his father with him."

"He has Tenseiga," Totosai says dismissively as he turns to pick up the spear he's been working on. He turns his back to me, a clear indication that the conversation is over.

"That's not the same and you know it!" I cry out in frustration. "How did Tenseiga help him when his father died and he had to fight countless battles to maintain control over his birthright? He was practically a kid, suddenly forced to not only govern a massive territory but fight off numerous youkai intent to take away everything he'd ever known." Tears sting my eyes as I think of that young Sesshoumaru, confused and angry, forced into constant battle even while mourning the loss of his father.

"That's enough, Kagome," Sesshoumaru says as he enters the cavern. Without thinking I throw myself into his arms, crying the tears I doubt he ever allowed himself to shed. "It's true I hated my father for what I saw as weakness, for abandoning my mother and the West for a mere human woman. For abandoning me to save his hanyou bastard. You see, his injuries were so severe from his fight with Ryokotsusei, he knew he would die when he went to Izayoi's aid. He was merely protecting those he loved. In his last words to me, he asked if I had something to protect." He pauses, stroking my hair as I continue to cry quietly in his arms. "Though I didn't understand his feelings at the time, I have come to realize there is no nobler way to die than protecting those dear to one's heart. Without Tenseiga I doubt I would have ever learned that. I would still be the icy prince I was back then, ruthless, indifferent, and emotionless. I would have killed you, Kagome, if I thought my heart was weak enough to care for you. You would have merely been another obstacle in my quest for ultimate conquest."

"I'm sorry," I whisper into his shoulder. "I guess I didn't really think about it like that. When you put it that way, Tenseiga is the best thing that ever happened to both of us." Tendaichi begins to dance at my side accompanied by Tenseiga as Sesshoumaru leans down brushing a light kiss across my lips.

"Okay, what the hell's goin on now?" Inuyasha growls as he storms into the room. "Tessaiga's jumpin around like crazy." He just gapes at us as we slowly pull away from each other. "In front of the poor old geezer? Really?!" All three swords are still pulsating in tune with each other as if communicating somehow. "Look, old man, if this is gonna start happening every time they have a go at each other, you can just take Tessaiga and—"

"Quiet, boy!" Totosai barks at the hanyou, interrupting him mid rant. "The swords are talking."

Inuyasha throws his hands up in disgust and plops down in the middle of the floor. The swords continue their 'conversation' for a few more moments then abruptly stop.

"You two out," Totosai orders, pointing at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. As the hanyou starts to argue, Sesshoumaru grabs him by the collar, dragging him from the room. "That was easier than I expected. That taiyoukai still makes me nervous, even more so when he's agreeable…can't help but feel like he's playing with me."

"What were the swords saying, Totosai?" I ask when he starts hammering at the spear at his forge as if I simply ceased to exist. He stares blankly at the anvil for several minutes. I don't interrupt because he seems lost in thought. Though, as old as he is, he might've fallen asleep with his eyes open. Wouldn't be the first time…

"Before I get into that, I will honor your request," he says shaking his head as if in disbelief at his own words. "But it isn't a courting gift. It will be your mating gift to him."

"I'm supposed to give him a mating gift too?" I squeal in anguish.

"Did no one explain any of this to you?" he asks, obviously sharing my shock at the total lack of disclosure. "I can't believe I have to explain youkai courting at my age. You two are so different, this must be driving that poor dog insane!" He laughs while dancing in a small circle. The blacksmith's mood swings are threatening to give me whiplash. "Has he gifted you with the bloody head of a taiyoukai?" I shake my head. "How about a necklace made from the bones of lesser youkai."

"He gave me this bracelet," I offer, holding out the jewelry so he can see it.

"That's beautiful," he says as he carefully inspects it from every angle. "Strong magic, a type I don't recognize."

"He said a witch from a faraway land made it," I tell him, excited to be able to share. "It won't interfere with my reiki as youki powers can."

"You don't have a traditional youkai courtship," Totosai finally reveals. "Don't worry about giving that dog any gifts, he already has everything anyway. As for your mating gift, you give it to him the morning after he makes you his mate. It's typically a large gift, property, gold, jewels. I think your idea far surpasses the normal mating gifts. It will be ready in a few days."

"Thank you, Totosai, this really means a lot to me."

"I know it does," he replies. "Now onto more pressing matters. You're trying to save Inuyasha's zombie girlfriend?" That was the last thing I expected to come from his mouth.

"She's not a zombie, she's a clay vessel with part of my soul," I correct absentmindedly, too focused on his possible intent for witty banter.

"Same thing, a human soul trapped in a clay body," he says waving his hand in dismissal. "Her mind is tainted. Tenseiga believes she is beyond redemption, that she has become a dark miko."

"No!" I gasp in despair. A dark miko has no hope for salvation. She would be doomed to an eternity of torture in the lowest depths of the netherworld. "We share a soul. I simply can't believe she's too far gone to save. She gave her life for the Shikon, there must be a way to save her."

"Are you willing to give up your life for hers?" the old blacksmith asks, staring at me from the corner of his eye. How do I answer that? Am I willing to give up my life?

"Yes," I reply without really thinking.

"No!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both shout as they burst back into the room.

"Absolutely not!" Sesshoumaru reiterates.

"No way in hell would I let you do that!" Inuyasha yells as he grabs my upper arms in his hands, shaking gently. "Promise me ya won't go doin something stupid."

"But an eternity of suffering," I whisper in a daze. "That's a really long time. No one deserves that." Sesshoumaru strides over to me, entangling his fingers in my long hair. His hand gently tugs on my hair, forcing me to look up at him.

"I just found you," he murmurs solemnly. "Don't do something foolish like throwing your life away. I," he pauses and I see the pain reflected in his golden gaze. "I don't want to lose you."

"Look, there's gotta be another way, Totosai," Inuyasha pleads with the blacksmith. "Now that ya put that idea in her head, she won't forget and might do something stupid. Do ya want to be around if the ice prick over there loses her? I sure as hell don't."

"The only other option you won't like and it may not even work."

"Well, spit it out, old man!" Inuyasha yells when the blacksmith clams up again.

"Remove the shards with Tendaichi, kill her with Tessaiga then revive her with Tenseiga," Totosai blurts out as he quickly retreats to the far side of the room. "If she wasn't a replica it would have a better chance of working, but I don't know what the outcome will be. I can only tell you what the swords told me. The rest is up to the kami. Perhaps if she's truly worthy, they'll intervene." He disappears through the back door before we can say anything or ask any questions.

"That's what we'll do then," Inuyasha says confidently, though it's easy to see the apprehension in his amber eyes. "Promise ya won't do something stupid."

"It's not like I want to die or something!" I say exasperated. When both males turn their eerily similar gold eyes on me, I can't help but cave under the intensity of their glares. "But…"

"You want to give me a courting gift, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks softly. "Then promise me that you won't throw your life away on a chance to save the miko. That's all I want."

"I promise," I reply as I throw my arms around him, nuzzling his neck. "How can a girl possibly refuse such a plaintive request?" The back door opens and Totosai reappears apparently pleased with himself given the grin on his face.

"You're as bad as Myoga," I realize, pointing a finger accusingly at the blacksmith. "You like to disappear whenever things get sticky."

"How else do you think I've managed to live for two thousand years?" he barks at us. "Now, get out! I suddenly have a lot of work to do."

_A/N: I apologize for this chapter. It has been rewritten, revised, then rewritten several times…I guess I didn't really know where I wanted to go with this chapter. I sincerely hope it's at least coherent._

_Cymberle_


	37. Chapter 37 -- Stalked

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

_A/N: While I still haven't quite gotten the angst out of my system, I'll give this chapter a go…_

**Sesshoumaru**

This is bordering on the absurd. It has been another six days since we left the old blacksmith nattering to himself while he hammered away on that blasted spear. That damn undead miko of Inuyasha's is still nowhere to be found. Not even a trace of her shinidamachu in at least a fortnight. Inuyasha is becoming surlier by the moment. I sincerely doubt his body can take another round of my sunlight's _sits._ Perhaps I should do him a favor and break his jaw. Hn, since when have I become so damn compassionate?

It is no wonder that idiotic tiger lord, Arashi, is following us, and probably assumes he has me fooled with his supposedly hidden aura. Well, these moronic fools that think I have turned soft are in for quite a surprise. It has been a long time since anyone has dared challenge my power. How painfully dull…what is life without some serious ass kicking once in a while?

Arashi is very status conscious; no doubt he's after my Kagome simply because she's the Shikon Miko. He would become the envy of many if he were to capture and enslave such a powerful miko. It has become fashionable as of late for lords to include a miko in their harems. It has many benefits. Many miko can tell when a youkai is lying, very helpful in negotiations. There is also a rumor that sex with a miko can be extremely pleasurable; the way her reiki caresses the skin as it mingles with the males youki is intoxicating. It's part of the reason I can't seem to keep my hands to myself around Kagome. Her reiki tingles along my skin whenever I kiss her. As powerful as her reiki is I doubt most would survive anything more physical than that, including Arashi. He's simply too moronic and egotistical to recognize this simple fact.

"Do we have a destination in mind?" Kagome asks, winding her arm through mine, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I ask, I heard her speak but did not register the words.

"It's getting late and Rin almost fell off of Ah-Un when she nodded off," she says softly, her bright azure eyes now clouded with worry. "Is everything alright?"

"Arashi is still following us," I decide to inform her since she is after all the quarry.

"Still?!" she gasps in surprise. "Why?"

"Because he wants you," I reply even though the answer is obvious.

"Why would he want me?!" she shrieks, making me cringe a bit from her shrill voice.

"You must stop squealing like that," I admonish her. My ears are far too sensitive to deal with the amount of yelling this little female does. "We will stop so I may discuss strategy with our warriors."

"We have warriors?" she asks, trailing behind me as I turn back to round up the pack. Within moments everyone is situated in a makeshift camp. I have to hand it to the miko and the slayer, they are experts at getting a camp started. "Can we have a campfire?"

"Yes, a large one," I reply as I scent the air to gauge the distance of our enemies. "Let's make sure they know exactly where we are." Without a word Ginta and Hakkaku disappear into the trees, presumably to gather the firewood. Kouga and Inuyasha are out hunting while the slayer and monk are tending the children, leaving me alone with my little miko.

"Um, okay, you're the tactical genius," she murmurs, voice filled with doubt. With a growl, I grab her raven hair in my hand, gently tipping her head back to look at me. Her azure eyes widen when they finally glance up to meet mine.

"Is that sarcasm in your voice?" I ask as I brush my lips across hers, still growling softly. "You aren't challenging my authority are you, little one?" There is no fear in her eyes but plenty of lust as she gazes at me from inches away. When I first grabbed her I was irate at her attitude, but now I realize it is merely my restlessness and impatience for battle making me feel this way. She continues to gaze at me with complete trust and an irrational lack of fear. Even my beta Satoshi would be quivering under the ice in my glare right now. The utter strength of this little miko never ceases to amaze me.

"I trust you, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise," she says, finally lowering her eyes and turning her head to the side to bare her neck in submission.

Leaning down, I nuzzle at her neck, inhaling her sweet fragrance. My beast begins to rise as I lick at the courting mark, delighting in the light pulse of her reiki that flows over my skin. Clenching my eyes shut, I force my beast back into its cage where it paces restlessly, just waiting for the tiniest of openings to break through my hard won control. I can already sense the blasted wolf and hanyou returning, but I'm not ready to relinquish my little minx quite yet. No, I want to feel her reiki caress my skin, the sensual pulsations of her power are addicting.

She rests her hands on my biceps as I kiss my way up her neck to capture her lips. Her reiki flares up and I combine my youki with it, sending it spiraling around us, a warning to our enemies. Beware our immense power. If Arashi had doubts as to the extent of the Shikon Miko's power, this should convince him otherwise. I continue to devour her lips, slipping a hand inside her haori to cup her breast. When my fingers encounter that annoying cloth barrier she always wears, I growl in frustration. Pushing the thin barrier aside, I tease her nipple with my fingers as she moans into my mouth. Her reiki is flaring wildly now, burning my skin as it surrounds me. Such delicious pain! Unfortunately our display of power brings our pack running, and I quickly withdraw my hand before releasing her from my embrace.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asks as he screeches to a stop next to us, trembling slightly from the burn of Kagome's reiki.

"A warning to our enemies," I reply sharper than I intended, my frustration at the interruption turning quickly to a simmering rage. Tonight Arashi will regret crossing me.

"We've got company," Kouga warns with a low growl, baring his fangs at the darkened forest.

"They're mine," I say before the brash wolf can react, potentially doing something foolish. Kouga and Satoshi are evenly matched, and I don't need them injuring each other before our battle tonight. "Come let us sit by the bonfire the wolves were gracious enough to set up for us."

"Care to explain why you're calling to our enemy?" Inuyasha asks. "We've been ignoring them for three days now." Not wishing to repeat myself, I do not respond to his question, waiting instead for the arrival of Satoshi and Isamu my second general. Settling down beneath a tree far enough from the bonfire to avoid the searing heat, I watch Kagome fuss over the children. She is trying to feed them but they are too tired to eat. Rin is asleep sitting up, her head tipped back, tiny snores coming from her open mouth. Perhaps I pushed the pack too far today. The need to find a good battlefield outweighed the comfort of my pack, as will be the case from time to time. Surprisingly enough there was not a single complaint; in fact I was rather impressed with the endurance displayed by the humans. As Satoshi and Isamu enter the perimeter of the camp, Kagome's power flares up again in reaction to their youki.

"Wow, she really is powerful," Satoshi says with a wide grin while shivering from the burning fire of her reiki. "My name is Satoshi, my lady miko," he says bowing his head to her. "I am around to keep Sesshoumaru from the endless destruction he seems to be so fond of." He closes the distance in a flash of movement, taking Kagome's hand and kissing the back.

"Do you have a death wish, imbecile?!" Isamu growls as he pushes Satoshi away from my miko. "Please forgive him, my lord, he ate some bad venison earlier."

"Oh, please," Satoshi sighs, his eyes widened in disbelief. "That's the best you could come up with? Poisoned meat? Sometimes I wonder how you managed to advance so far in the army with such dull wits."

"It seems I neglected to warn the females that my beta is the youkai version of the monk," I murmur with a sigh, managing to control the overwhelming desire to pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. "He is also just as harmless."

"Satoshi, it's an honor to see you again," Sango says as she approaches the blond inuyoukai. "It's been a long time."

"Sango?" Satoshi says, his gray eyes alight with surprise. "My, my how you've grown little taijiya." He races to her side, his smile quickly fading. "I'm truly sorry about your village and your family. Death is nowhere near punishment enough for Naraku's insidious actions. If I may aid in your quest to avenge your family you need only ask."

"May I ask how you know Sango?" Miroku asks as he places his arm around her shoulders, clearly marking her as his. Satoshi is no fool, noticing the monk's claim and immediately backing off. While I'm relieved there won't be a fight, I have a strong desire to see these two spar. The monk is quite powerful and I wonder what effect his sutras would have on my beta.

"Part of my job is…was to oversee the taijiya village," Satoshi replies, his dark eyes sizing up the monk. I wonder if he determined Miroku to be a threat. "It does…did…no, does lie in the Western Lands after all."

"We have twelve foes to deal with tonight, three are taiyoukai, one being the Southern Lord himself," I finally break in, my voice cutting through the chatter, effectively ending it. "Pleasant conversation and casual sparring can wait until after we've sent Arashi back to the South with his tail between his legs. Now gather around so we can work out our plan of attack. Or should I say ambush."

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	38. Chapter 38 -- Grumpy Bear

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

When Sesshoumaru reveals the first part of his plan I'm both relieved and put out. However, before I can even voice my concerns, he and Kouga disappear into the trees to spy on the enemy. Satoshi picks up a sleeping Rin in his arms and motions for Shippou to jump on his shoulder.

"Can I trust him, Momma?" Shippou whispers in my ear as he eyes the blond taiyoukai with suspicion lighting his emerald orbs.

Before answering, I glance into Satoshi's stormy gray eyes not sure what I'm looking for. I find it not in his eyes but in the way he's cradling Rin so protectively against his chest. When my eyes move back to Satoshi's face he's looking down at the young girl in his arms with such a tender expression that I'm taken aback for a moment. It seems I'm not the only one that has an interesting effect on male youkai.

"Yes, sweetie, we can trust him," I reply, giving my little kitsune a hug.

"We don't have all night, human. Stop coddling the child." Isamu's deep voice rings out from behind me making me jump.

If he wasn't Sesshoumaru's general, I'd consider frying the annoying bear. Now that my taiyoukai is gone, he has advanced his game from hateful glares to nasty slurs making it abundantly clear that he dislikes me. No I'm pretty sure he despises me. I'm still trying to decide how to handle the situation when a most unlikely savior comes to my aid.

"How dare you speak so rudely to Lady Kagome!" Jaken shrieks at the bear taiyoukai, waving his nintoujou threateningly. "She is the intended of Lord Sesshoumaru and deserves your respect."

The bear begins to growl deep in his throat and advance on Jaken, who is currently standing protectively in front of me. Poor little kappa is shaking so hard as he tries to appear menacing. The bear's aggressive growl is all the provocation Inuyasha needs. He appears at my side, Tessaiga drawn, growling low in his throat at the advancing bear taiyoukai.

"We have too much to take care of in a very short amount of time," Satoshi says from behind Isamu. "We don't have the luxury to fight with each other right now."

"I don't see why we should protect this human from the Southern Lord." The way Isamu says human makes it sound like the lowest grub on the planet. "If she can't protect herself, she doesn't deserve to be the Lady of the West."

Now I'm beginning to see his concerns. Perhaps he doesn't hate me personally but the weakness he sees me bringing to the West. If the Lady of the West can't even hold her own in a fight, how can she possibly rule by her mate's side? Though there's no time for this, it appears I need to prove my worth to this annoying bear.

"You wish to fight me, youkai?" I ask with as much disdain as I can muster. Though I know he'd never kill me, I could still sustain extensive injury.

"You are no match for me, human," he replies dismissively. "It would be a waste of my time."

"I see, you're afraid to lose to a lowly human miko," I jeer at him, laughing heartily.

"Kagome, what are you doing? That guy is huge!" Inuyasha says, looking at me like I've completely lost any trace of sanity.

"She's doing what needs to be done," Satoshi replies, moving to Inuyasha's side, "If she's to be the Lady of the West, she will be challenged, especially since she's human."

"But-" Inuyasha starts to argue before I cut him off.

"Move aside, Inuyasha, unless you wish to s-i-t," I say in a haughty regal voice. His ears fold against his head signaling his displeasure but he moves all the same. "Now since I'm the one challenged I should get to choose the weapons, however, I'm intrigued to see what you have in mind."

"Hand to hand combat," Isamu rumbles in response. "You may even use your pathetic miko powers if you choose. Though, I will use my youki if you do."

This is the only warning I get before he launches at me grabbing me by the throat, pinning me to a nearby tree. The bear is at least four or five times bigger than I am and my feet dangle in empty air as he brutally holds me, my face level with his. No matter how many black belts I have, I could never hold my own against his brute strength. I take the only course of action available. Even as my vision is going black from his chokehold, I swiftly kick my foot into his groin and smash his nose with my forehead. He staggers enough that I'm able to wrench away from him, falling bodily to the ground. Ignoring my battered body, I swiftly roll away before regaining my feet, putting some distance between us.

"You little bitch!" Isamu growls as he wipes at the blood pouring from his nose.

He throws his massive bulk at me again, but this time I'm ready for him. The second his body comes in contact with mine he screams in pain as my reiki burns his flesh. The bear falls to one knee, glaring at me with such hatred in his obsidian eyes. The push of his youki hits me full force, but it's still no match for the glowing power of my reiki. My power continues to sear the bear while his merely dances along my skin, creating annoying little shocks that make me flinch but nothing more.

"Enough!" Satoshi's voice rings out through the clearing. Isamu immediately stops his youki assault and I slowly pull my reiki back within myself. The bear is still down on one knee, shivering a bit from the reverberations of my power. I feel better than ever, my injuries healed by my reiki when it was unleashed.

"My lady," he growls softly, looking up at me with dark eyes now filled with grudging respect rather than hatred.

"Allow me to heal your wounds, General Isamu," I say softly, kneeling on the ground beside the injured male. His skin is covered in second degree burns, his nose obviously broken.

"I am fine, my lady," he says, staring back at the ground. "It is not fitting for a lady to lower herself to this level."

"I will decide what is fitting for this lady," I reply haughtily, trying not to laugh at my formal language.

"You shouldn't expend any more energy. You'll need it to fight Lord Arashi," he insists as I begin to heal his wounds, starting with his smashed nose.

"And a worthy Lady would never send her general into battle in such a state," I insist while I cover his skin in the soft glow of my healing reiki. Fortunately it doesn't take much of my power since the wounds are mostly superficial.

"Well, I trust I can leave you two alone now without worrying about you tearing into each other?" Satoshi asks from across the campsite, Shippou and Rin both asleep in his arms.

That the children managed to sleep through the fight is a testament to how violent their daily lives must be. Though, it's easier on my psyche to simply assume exhaustion claimed them after such a long, tiring day. The blond taiyoukai nods to Ginta who scrambles onto the back of Ah-Un with Jaken. The small group takes off to settle at our actual campsite a couple miles away, leaving the rest of us waiting on Sesshoumaru and Kouga's return. Ginta and Jaken will stay with the children while we continue with Sesshoumaru's plan. Though, he didn't reveal much before leaving to scout. Perhaps he needs to adjust his plan based on the enemies' movements.

"That was amazing, Kagome," Inuyasha says as he plops down to sit on the soft earth beside me. "I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Isamu underestimated me," I reply, glancing over at the general a few feet away. "He also held back quite a bit. He was merely testing me, had he intended to kill me I'd be dead."

"Be that as it may, I am still impressed with your skill, Lady Kagome," Isamu says, looking up from sharpening the long silver blade of his broadsword.

"You're all missing the most impressive feat tonight," Satoshi says, sauntering back into camp. When all eyes turn to gaze at him in curiosity, he sighs. "I can't believe I'm the only one who noticed. That annoying little imp Jaken defended her. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I mean he actually jumped between her and the general!"

"Come to think of it, he has been awfully nice to me lately," I say, thinking over the last few weeks. "Does he still insult everyone else?"

"Yes!" Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha all yell at the same time. Perhaps Satoshi's right. Jaken standing up for me in the face of danger may just be the most amazing coup of all!

_Thanks for reading and the wonderful reviews! Love you all!_

_Cymberle_


	39. Chapter 39 -- Kidnapped

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Sesshoumaru arrives back much sooner than I expected, minus Kouga. Without even acknowledging the others, he takes my hand with a murmured 'come' and proceeds to lead me into the forest. We walk in silence for quite a while, until my curiosity completely overwhelms me.

"Where are you taking me, Sesshoumaru?" I ask as he continues to lead me by the hand through the dense trees. When he doesn't answer I dig my heels into the earth trying to stop our advance. "I thought we were preparing for battle? Where are we going?"

"Quiet!" he roars, grabbing me by the throat and pinning me to a nearby tree.

My eyes widen in shock at the rough treatment. Indignation quickly turns to fear when I see the intense fury in his normally stoic eyes. My miko powers flare for a moment, and he flinches from the assault of my reiki. When his youki surrounds me, I belatedly realize this is not Sesshoumaru. This is definitely a taiyoukai, given his powerful youki, but not my taiyoukai. He's not even an inu, but a kitsune pulling off a powerful illusion. How did my pack mates miss this?! How did I miss it?

"Better," he growls when I stop struggling, allowing my body to dangle limply in his grip.

It appears my best option is to play along with the charade. At least I'll have the element of surprise. When his lips crash against mine, however, all bets are off. I bite his lip and send my reiki into him, burning every part of his body touching me. He gasps, releasing me in his pain and I fall to the ground in a heap. When I try to scramble to my feet, I realize I sprained my ankle in the fall leaving me no chance of fleeing from the irate male.

"What gave me away, little human?" the kitsune asks as he transforms back to his real form.

His appearance is so much like Shippou, my breath catches in my throat. Long copper hair flows around his body like a waterfall, brushing against his waist. Intelligent emerald green eyes stare at me from a puckish face complete with pointed elf ears. Three bushy tails flick around behind him, giving away his annoyance.

"You look so much like my son, Shippou," I murmur, unable to take my eyes away from the handsome male kitsune.

"How dare you compare me to a human child, you filthy, tainted miko!" he barks indignantly, hauling me from the forest floor by my neck to pin me against the rough tree bark once more.

"Shippou is a kitsune I adopted when his father was killed," I manage to wheeze out past my crushed trachea. "Please let me go. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You worry about hurting me?" he asks, his emerald eyes contemplative. He carefully lowers my body back to sit on the ground releasing his bruising hold on my neck. "Did you really adopt a kit?"

"Yes, he's been my son for over two years now," I reply hoarsely, massaging at my wounded throat. The kitsune gracefully lowers his body to the ground, leaning back against the tree trunk. His green eyes sparkle as he continues to gaze at me thoughtfully.

"A miko would sooner kill a fox kit than adopt it," he declares, his eyes glinting in his fury at my perceived lie.

"This miko would never kill any defenseless being, youkai or human," I bite back, my anger causing my reiki to flare up. "I do not judge beings based on their birth which they have no control over but for their actions. I have killed more than my share of youkai. Each and every one deserved their fate."

"I thought it odd when Lord Arashi said you bewitched Lord Sesshoumaru. He's too powerful for a mere human to hold any sway over him unless he wished it." The taiyoukai begins to tremble a bit from my angry reiki which I pull back when I notice tiny scorch marks appearing on his arms.

"I would never bewitch someone," I reply as I try to calm myself enough to control my powers. The fear I'm trying to hide from the kitsune isn't helping at all. "I don't even know how to bewitch someone. Besides what would be the point of being with someone if they were only with you because they had no choice?"

"You talk a lot," he says rolling his eyes and watching me warily. "Lord Arashi ordered me to capture you because your immense power is a danger to youkai everywhere. He seems to think Sesshoumaru is incapable of controlling you."

"Controlling me?!" I blurt out angrily. "I hate this era. Always about men controlling women…youkai controlling humans…constant fighting and killing for nothing but ego trips…totally absurd!"

"You make no sense," the kitsune says, eyeing me like I'm daft. "Why do you not attack me? I feel your power dancing across my skin. Yet it feels like you're reining it in instead of attacking with it."

"Unless you attack me again, I won't be fighting," I say with a ragged sigh. "Though, I'm also not going to be part of Arashi's harem either. So just forget about taking me to him."

"That's why he wants you?" he asks as his green eyes widen in confusion. "Why do you think that?"

"Because that's what he told me when he tried to kidnap me several days ago. You seem surprised," I comment dryly. "Are you his soldier or not?"

"Not voluntarily," he hedges before completely clamming up. When I continue to stare at him he sighs in defeat. "My family owes him a life debt for my grandfather's traitorous actions. I am little more than his slave."

"What's your name?"

"My name?" he asks with wry laughter. "You're supposed to be this fearsome miko out to exterminate all youkai and you sit there refusing to fight, tell me you have a fox kit as an adopted son, and then you ask my name." He shakes his head in utter disbelief as his bright emerald eyes bore into mine. "Hideki. My name's Hideki."

"Hideki, why did you kiss me?" I ask the one question plaguing me the most. Everything else he's done has made at least a bit of sense except that.

"I…I mean my beast couldn't resist you for some reason," he admits softly, staring at the ground. "I don't really know why. I thought you'd bewitched me."

"Sesshoumaru or my other pack mates will be here soon," I say as I try to determine just what to do about this strange kitsune.

For some reason I want to help him. I guess I feel sorry for him. No one should have to be a slave because of something an ancestor did. But ultimately his resemblance to Shippou has my heart reaching out to him. Perhaps I'm as soft as Inuyasha and Sango often accuse.

"I covered our scents and auras," he says proudly. "I doubt even Sesshoumaru could track me."

"Really," Sesshoumaru says, emerging from the cover of some nearby trees. My eyes drink in his rigid form, his rage carefully restrained behind his normal stoic mask. "Kagome, are you alright?" he asks, his golden eyes never leaving Hideki.

"Sesshoumaru, please don't hurt him!" I cry out as he draws Tokijin.

My taiyoukai ignores my pleas as he moves in a flash, placing his sword at the kitsune's neck. Jumping to my feet I try to lurch toward Sesshoumaru to stop him but my ankle gives out. It twists under my body weight and I cry out in pain as I fall to the ground. Two arms shoot out and catch me before I can collide bodily with the hard earth. When I finally catch my breath again, I glance up into brilliant green eyes. Hideki gently sets me down on the ground next to him before turning back to face Sesshoumaru.

"Before you slay me I have some information for you," Hideki says in a subdued tone. "Arashi will use wolfsbane against you. He said it has an interesting effect on canine youkai."

"How does he plan to use it?" Sesshoumaru asks, arching a perfect silver eyebrow.

"When you confront him, a hawk youkai will drop the ground dust of the plant from the air, coating your whole party. It may not affect you much but the inuhanyou and the ookami will definitely be hurting. It would affect your kit as well," Hideki replies, bowing his head to stare at the ground.

"Why should I believe the words of a traitor to his lord?" Sesshoumaru asks, his voice laced with scorn. Instead of answering, Hideki turns to look at me sadly.

"Kagome, I'm truly sorry. I believed Arashi's poisoned words because it was easier than thinking for myself. Just know that I wasn't going to take you to him. Not after talking to you at least." He pauses, numerous emotions passing through his green eyes: anger, sadness, regret. "It will be a relief to finally be free of that cruel master. I just thank the kami I didn't bring a child into the world for him to enslave as well." The kitsune tips his head to the side, baring his neck to Sesshoumaru. "Please make it quick, my lord."

"No!" I yell, throwing myself in front of Hideki as Sesshoumaru brings back his sword to strike.

"Kagome, no!" Hideki yells as I shield him with my body. In a flash the kitsune pushes me away, unaware of Sesshoumaru's lightning reflexes. I knew my taiyoukai would never hit me with Tokijin, but it appears Hideki did not.

"This is becoming a bad habit, Kagome," Sesshoumaru growls as he glares down at me lying on the ground shielded from harm by Hideki's lean form. "Kitsune, it seems you have earned a reprieve. You will return to our camp as my prisoner. My miko can be too compassionate at times, but you will find none from me. Though, should I determine you to be trustworthy and useful, I may just let you live."

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	40. Chapter 40 -- Bad Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

The entire camp gapes at the three of us as we return, me cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms, the kitsune walking on his own accord. I have a feeling they didn't expect the kitsune to survive his encounter with Sesshoumaru, much less return to our camp of his own free will. Not a word is uttered while Hideki is bound at the feet and wrists, and then thrown against a nearby tree. Sesshoumaru sets me down next to Sango before pacing the camp in a calm fury barking orders.

"Douse the fire, we will not attack tonight as planned," he orders brusquely, offering no explanation of his decision. "Kouga, Satoshi, Isamu stay here until morning then join the rest of the pack at the temporary den. Inuyasha, lead the pack to the cave…you are in charge at the den until my return. And Inuyasha, be sure to take a very circuitous route to confuse our enemies."

Inuyasha nods his agreement and though I doubt he understood the word my taiyoukai used, he wisely keeps quiet. He glances over at Sango, relief falling across his boyish features when she nods silently. She'll explain what Sesshoumaru meant when they leave. Right now, I'm so proud of Inuyasha…the brash hanyou is growing up and I really like the change.

"What of the prisoner, Sesshoumaru?" Satoshi asks

"See that he doesn't manage to escape while I'm gone," Sesshoumaru growls at Satoshi before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

Fortunately I manage to keep the shriek of shock suppressed, though my heart starts to race in a bizarre combination of fear and excitement. He stalks back out of the camp without another word. Damn I really messed up this time. I don't bother to struggle, allowing him to carry me deeper into the forest. Deep growls reverberate in his chest and I lightly rub his back trying to soothe the irate male. It doesn't seem to have any effect based on the stiff tension I can feel in his back. Just as I'm about to pass out from being hauled upside down for too long, he stops, tossing me to the ground less than gingerly. Though, I do notice that he did take care to make sure my injured ankle didn't hit the ground. I land in a pile of soft leaves and moss, my backside aching just a bit from the landing.

"You have gone too far this time, miko," he rumbles as his golden eyes turn ocher from the invading veins of red. "You do not throw yourself in front of my sword to protect the enemy, another male no less!" He towers over me, his youki pulsing against his tight control, prickling my skin.

"I'm so sorry," I murmur, baring my neck in submission. "I didn't think beyond the fact that Hideki didn't deserve to die."

He falls to his knees beside me, burying his nose in my neck. His low growls send shivers down my spine, but not the pleasant kind. I know he wouldn't hurt me. Much. But I've never seen him this angry with me before either.

"The kitsune kidnaps you, hurts you, plans to take you to Arashi," he rumbles into my neck. I can feel his breath as he inhales, moving his nose from my neck to my mouth. "Kisses you!" He licks across my lips, banishing the scent of the wayward fox. "He kissed you?!"

"He was still disguised as you at the time," I murmur against his tongue as it flicks across my lips again. "I knew he wasn't you so I bit him and burned him with my reiki."

"Then I come to rescue you and you throw yourself in front of my blade to save your kidnapper. Why?" he asks, pulling away and grabbing my chin with his claws, forcing my gaze to his. His ocher eyes bore into me, the fury within barely concealed.

"For the same reason you didn't kill him after he protected me from Tokijin," I reply softy, watching the red fade slowly from his eyes.

"That was unusual and unexpected," he agrees, his now golden gaze holding my azure eyes captive. It appears his beast completely receded, perhaps due to confusion. "He couldn't have known I would be able to stop my swing. Why did he not use you as a shield and escape?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Oh, I will, little miko," he replies, his hand moving from my chin to grip my hair at the nape, bending my head back as far as it will go. "But first I need to deal with a very disobedient miko."

"Please don't pin me to a tree! Isamu and Hideki have both already done that tonight and I really don't think I can handle it a third time," I murmur as tears prick at my eyes. Damn traitorous body…I wanted to be strong and here I am about to cry again.

"Isamu did what?" he asks, unable to conceal his renewed rage. The calm, icy fury is etched into every line of his face. This is just not my night. Perhaps I should just clam up and try to cut my losses.

"He challenged me after you left tonight," I admit softly, unable to remain quiet under his intense gaze.

"My general dared lay a hand on my intended?" he asks incredulously. "But you have no injuries at all that smell of the bear."

He sniffs along my face before moving down my neck. When he reaches my chest, I can't help but blush, embarrassed at how my nipples harden just from the light brush of his face across my breasts. He notices immediately, looking up at me with a predatory smirk, his golden eyes leering at me.

"Bad Kagome, trying to distract me from business," he murmurs in a playful, husky voice. It seems the whole tone of the evening just drastically changed in one brief moment. "You obviously handled Isamu admirably…tell me what happened."

As I begin to recount the events of the evening, he parts my haori, licking at the exposed skin of my upper chest with his very talented tongue. Every swipe of that muscle sends a jolt of pleasure straight to my core, making speaking coherently nearly impossible. He pushes the cloth off my shoulders, moving to nuzzle and lick at the newly exposed skin. His lips kiss along my collar bone until he reaches the junction between my shoulder and my neck. When he sinks his fangs into my delicate skin I scream out from the amazing combination of pain and pleasure. He gently removes his fangs, licking at the trail of blood dripping down my chest before closing the wound with his healing saliva.

"Well, it seems I don't need to discipline Isamu since you took care of that," he says, raising his head and licking my blood from his lips.

His mouth descends on mine again, slowly devouring my lips as though trying to memorize my flavor. When his tongue parts my lips, I expect to feel revulsion from the sharp, metallic taste of my blood. Instead I'm shocked to find it strangely erotic, sending shivers up and down my spine. Tendaichi begins to pulse at my side and I pull away quickly, assuming we are about to be attacked.

"It's alright, Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmurs in my ear. I can feel Tenseiga vibrating against my hip and I begin to wonder how it can be okay if the swords are talking again.

"What's wrong with the swords?" I ask breathlessly when he doesn't cease teasing at my ear with his tongue.

"I'm calling Inuyasha," he replies softly. "It's quite convenient to be able to communicate via the swords."

"Can't get it up without an audience?" Inuyasha asks as he leaps down from the tree above us. "What'd ya want?"

"Take Kagome to our temporary den," Sesshoumaru says, pulling me to my feet. "I need to return to pass judgment on the kitsune." He immediately turns, walking away before I have a chance to react. When I try to run after him, Inuyasha grabs me around the waist holding me back.

"Stop," he commands as I struggle in his iron grip. "He is alpha. Knowing you, you've already had your say, but ultimately it's his decision."

"But-"

"Kagome, there is no but," Inuyasha murmurs, his grip on me turning into more of a hug. "You made the decision to be with him…this is the way of youkai society. He is more lenient with you than I would've ever expected. You need to accept his say on this."

With a deep sigh, I nod my head even though it's very difficult to agree to this. Inuyasha releases me, turning around so I can clamber onto his back…just like the old days. He takes off into the trees, leaping from branch to branch, the landscape blurring below us. Closing my eyes, I think of Hideki. I really hope I'll get to see him again…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	41. Chapter 41 -- Sesshoumaru's Return

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

The trees blur below me, Inuyasha leaping from branch to branch much faster than I remember in the past. I suppose this is to be expected. After all he is merely a teenager for a hanyou even though he is two hundred years old. It's only natural that he would continue growing in body and strength (and mental acuity, I hope). My head rests against his shoulder blade and I realize he is taller than the last time I rode on his back six months ago.

After only a few minutes, he lands on the ground in front of a blank cliff face. My eyes widen as he approaches the stone wall, parting a small growth of ivy to reveal a very well hidden cave. He sets me on the ground, walking through the cave entrance, immediately disappearing into the inky blackness beyond. When I try to follow, my feet refuse to obey. I really don't want to walk blindly into that dark, dank cave. Inuyasha reappears moments later, eyeing me with a lopsided grin. He takes my hand, pulling me through the entrance.

"Trust me, Kagome," he says when I try to resist being dragged forward. "It's only dark for a very short distance."

Taking a deep breath, I allow my hanyou friend to lead me into the utter darkness, plastering my body to his side. He chuckles low in his throat as he slowly leads me through the blackness. Just as a tiny whimper of fear escapes my throat from being lost in the dark for far too long, Inuyasha moves something against the cave wall and brilliant sparkling light appears. The riot of colors is blinding after the void we just passed through. It must be ten times worse for Inuyasha, his senses being so much more developed than mine.

"Wow," I murmur, my eyes continuing to blink rapidly as I adjust to the colorful light. The cavern is covered in multicolored crystals, the light from the fire producing an amazing rainbow of colors. A small vent in the ceiling channels out the smoke, allowing quite a nice blaze.

"Crazy, ain't it?" Inuyasha says, continuing to lead me forward by the hand.

As we approach the rest of the pack circled around a blazing fire, I tried to pull my haori up to cover the bite mark Sesshoumaru gave me just minutes earlier. Inuyasha notices my actions and chuckles softly.

"You're wasting your time. That bite reeks of my brother which is the whole point. Covering it won't work," he says, lowering my collar to look at it. Though I notice he's very careful to keep his fingers away from my skin.

"What do you mean, that's the whole point?" I ask trying to keep the rising indignation and embarrassment concealed.

"It's a love bite," Kouga says from behind me.

I jump at least a foot in the air, completely startled by his appearance. Damn I miss being able to sense the shards! Though, even as the words leave his mouth, I start to feel the tingle from the shards in his legs. We are at such a major disadvantage now. It only makes dealing with Kikyou that much more important…and sooner rather than later. It takes another moment until his words sink in.

"What do you mean a love bite?" I ask perplexed. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru was scent marking me with all the licking he did, but I was unsure about the bite. Was it another mark or discipline of some kind?

"The youki in your courting mark fades pretty quickly," Kouga replies with a smirk. He eyes the new bite mark on my neck, snorting in amusement. "That puppy should retain his youki for quite a while. What the hell happened with that kitsune that made Sesshoumaru suddenly so eager to mark you again? His scent is completely overpowering yours right now."

"Is Hideki okay?" I ask, ignoring his words. "What did Sesshoumaru do to him?"

"Easy, Kagome," Kouga says, his bright blue eyes staring at me in a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "He sent me away before he passed judgment on the kitsune."

"Was he angry?" I ask in the barest of whispers.

"How can you tell?" Kouga asks, tipping his head to the side in a very canine like gesture of confusion.

"Was he his normal icy self or was he smirking evilly?" Inuyasha asks the wolf.

"Uh, he looked normal, I guess, um angry maybe. Who can tell?" Kouga rambles, confused by the question.

"If he was smirking, he's gonna kill the fox," Inuyasha says as a visible shudder courses through his body. "Believe me, I've been on the receiving end of that evil smirk…not a good place to be."

"Well he just had that normal, calm blank mask he always has," Kouga finally answers.

"Come on, Kagome, there's no tellin how long before he gets here," Inuyasha says, taking my hand and leading me to a darkened corner away from the fire and the riot of colorful reflections. "Everyone else is already asleep. Get some rest. I got no idea what will happen tomorrow but you should rest just in case."

He sits against the wall, pulling me down on his lap. Shaking my head at him, I move away a bit and grab the thin blanket from my bag. The fire is warm enough to keep the cave quite comfortable, though the hard rock ground leaves something to be desired. Curling up on my side facing the fire, I watch the ménage of colors play across the cave walls as I try to calm myself enough to fall asleep. When Inuyasha curls up against my back, I stiffen for a moment before relaxing into his comforting embrace. Ironic, isn't it. How many times in the past two years have I dreamed that the hanyou would curl up with me like this? His arms wrap tightly around my body, pulling me back against his firm chest. I guess now that there's no risk of romantic feelings he's just treating me like pack. My eyes drift closed, his musky odor calming my nerves and lulling me to a peaceful place. He feels safe, like home I think just as I fall asleep…

**Later**

Inuyasha tensing his arms around my body awakens me from a surprisingly deep sleep. The second I'm alert, I sense Sesshoumaru's pulsing youki. It takes a moment to place the intense emotion that I feel radiating from my taiyoukai. Satisfaction. He's obviously very pleased with himself right now. Still lying on the ground, I watch Sesshoumaru all but strut into the cave, Isamu and Satoshi dragging the limp form of Hideki between them. The kitsune releases a loud groan as he's dropped near the fire. My heart leaps when I realize he's still alive. When I start to rise, intent on healing the kitsune's wounds, Inuyasha grabs my arm in his iron grip.

"Use your brain, Kagome," he says in the barest of whispers. "This is youkai society, go to Sesshoumaru and ignore the fox."

My eyes widen in outrage, but just as I'm about to argue, I remember his earlier words. If I want to be Sesshoumaru's mate, I need to act like one. Running to Hideki would be unwise, to say the least. The kitsune will heal on his own, probably by morning. If not then I'll insist that Sesshoumaru allow me to heal him. Rising to my feet, I walk up to Sesshoumaru, stopping before him and bowing my head slightly.

He sweeps me up into his arms without a word, crossing the large cavern to head down a dark tunnel near the back. My arms tighten around his neck as the total darkness presses in on me. He nuzzles the top of my head, rumbling deep in his chest as we enter another much smaller cavern. The humidity in this room is much higher than the vast cavern we just left; it's also quite a bit warmer. Faint light is coming in above us. This room seems to be minus a ceiling. The moon and stars light up the bubbling hot spring with an incandescent glow. A blush invades my cheeks when Sesshoumaru begins to undress, apparently with the intent to soak in the warm pool.

"Join me," he murmurs as he continues to methodically remove his clothing while I stare, unable to look away.

The room is dimly lit, his body bathed in shadows making it difficult to see anything clearly. When I remain silent he turns to face me. My eyes drink in the muscular perfection of his tall form. This is the first time I've seen his legs, and I delight in the twin sets of magenta stripes curling around his large thighs and then again around his ankles. My gaze moves up his body again and I find myself staring in wonder at the hard, turgid flesh standing at full attention, resting against his flat stomach. Though I've never seen this part of a man before, my friends have offered descriptions, but they failed to mention it could be this large. How could it possibly fit where he intends to…

"My body pleases you, little miko?" he asks, his voice tinged in masculine amusement.

When I open my mouth to fire off a smart comeback, nothing comes out but a high squeak. Sesshoumaru chuckles again as he slowly stalks toward me, making me feel a bit like prey. Heat pools between my legs as I stare into his golden eyes currently darkened with passion. He divests me of my clothing before I can speak, though I almost laugh when he becomes flummoxed with my bra.

"I like this garment," he says, caressing the lacy edge with a claw. "I'd rather not ruin it. How does one safely remove this contraption?"

Guiding his hands to the back, I show him how to unhook my bra. As it falls to the floor, my face reddens when I realize I'm standing before him completely nude except for a tiny black lace thong. He falls on his knees before me, his hands caressing my back before running down to cup my rear. His claws play with my thong as he spins me to face away from him, his fingers kneading my buttocks around the lacy cloth.

"I like this garment too," he says huskily. "But I know how to divest you of this one."

With one quick sweep of his fingers, the thong is lying on the ground at my feet. He takes my hand, leading me to the onsen. The hot water soothes my aches along with my nerves. That is until Sesshoumaru pulls me over to straddle his lap, the hard flesh of his arousal pressing into my stomach when I lean against him.

"This is meant to be soothing," he murmurs in my ear, his fingers raking through my raven tresses. "I have no intention of consummating our courtship with a room full of youkai so close. We will bathe each other, nothing more."

He reaches out, pulling my yellow pack closer so I can gather my bathing supplies. I don't even remember him grabbing it in the first place. Once I have the little bottles lined up, he leans my body back, soaking my hair in the warm water. When he looks perplexed studying the small array of products, I grab the sakura blossom shampoo, pouring a small amount in his hand. Nothing could prepare me for just how exquisite the feel of his hands massaging my head would be. His claws lightly scrape at my scalp as he continues to rub in the shampoo, his golden eyes never leaving mine. I almost cry when he finally leans my head back to rinse off the shampoo. When all of the soap has been rinsed out, he pulls me back up, cradling my body against his chest.

"I do believe it's my turn," I say in a deep husky voice, completely taken aback by the desire apparent in my tone.

He allows me to wet his hair, and then I finally sink my fingers in all that glorious silver silk, squeezing the shampoo directly on his head before massaging it in. Delightful growling purrs emanate from his chest as I continue my ministrations. When my fingers run across the points of his ears, he throws his head back in pleasure. In all of our time together he has never bared his neck to me, and I can't help but lean forward, kissing along the length from his shoulder to his chin. He abruptly pulls away, dunking under the water to rinse the shampoo from his hair. When he resurfaces, I can see from his eyes that he's at war with his beast again.

"I didn't realize that this simple act would affect me so," he murmurs in a low growl. "Perhaps it would be wise for us to cease now."

Nodding, I quickly finish washing before climbing out and wrapping in my towel. A grin lights my face when Sesshoumaru climbs out beside me. Instead of drying off with the towel I offer, he shakes the water from his skin like a dog. We both quickly redress and he pulls me over against the far wall, away from the humid heat of the onsen. As he settles me on his lap, I realize that mokomoko is completely dry as it wraps around my body. Not only that, but his hair is already dry as well. Lucky bastard…

"We'll sleep in here tonight," he says, leaning back against the stone wall and closing his eyes. "You haven't asked about the kitsune."

"I trust that you made a wise judgment and will reveal it when ready," I reply with a tiny yawn. "He's still alive."

"His wounds should be healed by morning," Sesshoumaru says as he strokes his claws through my hair, combing out the tangles. "He has accepted me as his new alpha. However, I do not trust him simply because I do not know him. He will be closely watched for quite a while. Now go to sleep, my Kagome. We have much to discuss and plan in the morning."

Wrapping one arm around his back and resting the other against his chest, I quickly begin to doze off. Snuggled in his arms with mokomoko wrapped around my waist, I feel so safe and warm. A smile lights my face as I finally succumb to sleep.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	42. Chapter 42 -- Arashi Attacks

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

Darkness falls across a wide, flower strewn meadow as the last rays of the sun fall behind the distant mountains to the west. Shivers wrack my body from the cool night wind as I stand on a narrow branch perched high in yet another tree. Kouga has an arm around my waist to keep me from falling to my death, but the wolf prince's body is providing little warmth. Tonight the battle will take place against Arashi's forces.

The better part of the day was spent on strategy discussions, no they were arguments really. It seems the men couldn't agree on the best way to take out the tiger quickly. Isamu wanted to avoid a nighttime battle due to cat's keen night vision. While that is a valid point, Sesshoumaru was more concerned with the hawk youkai carting the debilitating wolfsbane. Hawks have lousy night vision making my job that much easier. The hawk will have to fly lower to the ground in order to even see his quarry making it easier for me to shoot it out of the sky. I just wish I was a better shot. Humans are about as night blind as they come.

It wasn't long before all hell broke loose…

Inuyasha true to his normal, brash nature suggested sending me to the enemy camp to befriend the rest of Arashi's men, leaving him with no support. He meant this as a joke, I know, but rather a poorly timed one at that. Sesshoumaru glared at Hideki who had finally healed his grievous wounds while the fox backed away, neck bared and hands in the air. I threw myself on Sesshoumaru, kissing him senseless in front of the entire pack, which resulted in endless teasing the rest of the afternoon. Sesshoumaru, however, was appeased and unusually content so I suppose it was worth the annoying jokes.

"Stop fidgeting, Kagome," Kouga says, his arm tightening around my body. "Just stay calm and concentrate. You'll never hit the hawk if you're so nervous you can't even aim."

"I'm afraid of what'll happen if I miss the mark," I sigh, leaning into him for warmth. "Besides, I'm so cold, I can't stop shaking. Have you ever tried to aim when your whole body is trembling?"

"You'll have two maybe even three tries," Kouga says, in an attempt to soothe my nerves. "Sesshoumaru has faith in your abilities."

"If I fail, they all might die," I whisper.

"Then you can't fail," Kouga says as he strokes my arms vigorously trying to warm my icy skin. "Arashi and his men have appeared at the far end of the meadow. It's about to begin."

My eyes scan the darkened horizon watching for movement, though ultimately I'll have to rely on Kouga's eyes. Sesshoumaru passes beneath our tree, and I watch as he strolls into the meadow alone, completely calm and controlled, radiating power. My body shivers again as I watch my taiyoukai strut toward the enemy, his youki lightly caressing my skin.

"Arashi," Sesshoumaru's voice booms around the meadow. "I was planning to return the body of your kitsune assassin, but I'm afraid there just wasn't enough left to bother with."

"He was merely a slave," Arashi replies with a dismissive wave of his hand. "And a lousy one at that. Couldn't even manage to snare a mere human girl."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru murmurs thoughtfully. "I tend to surround myself with more capable beings and I abhor slavery. One should give their liege loyalty because he deserves it not because they are forced to."

"Well haven't you gone soft, Sesshoumaru," Arashi sneers. Becoming emboldened by my taiyoukai's words, he moves away from his men, crossing the meadow alone. "Bleeding heart if you ask me. Your miko has made you weak."

"And yet you desire her to the point of risking war with the West," Sesshoumaru snorts in response, watching the inane tiger move farther from the protection of his pack. "A war you could not possibly win. I have no desire to rule the South so I suggest you depart with your tail between your legs before I'm forced to destroy you."

"As if you could," Arashi says, coming to a halt halfway across the meadow.

I can't see his face, but his posture indicates that he just realized how exposed he's made himself. He makes a motion with his hand and his men swiftly fall in around him. Our pack moves behind Sesshoumaru, Satoshi on his right and Inuyasha on his left. Hideki is hidden behind my taiyoukai's tall form. When Arashi lets out a roar but fails to move, I assume this to be the signal for the hawk to move. Scanning the horizon, I spot the dark form swiftly descending on the meadow.

"Dead ahead," Kouga whispers, dropping to sit on the branch while he steadies me with his hands on my hips.

"See him," I reply tersely.

Grabbing an arrow from my quiver, I nock it as I carefully watch the black shape loom closer. Drawing the bowstring, I whisper 'hit the mark' and let the arrow fly. The meadow is lit up from the bright pink reiki streaking across the sky. A high pitched shriek lets me know that I hit the target. The hawk falls to the ground, landing within feet of Sesshoumaru. Hideki streaks forward, grabbing the bag of wolfsbane from the dead hawk's talons before Arashi can react.

"Arashi is mine," Sesshoumaru growls the command to attack.

"Stay in the tree, Kagome," Kouga orders before leaping to the ground to join the fracas.

The battle below me is a blur of swords, claws and teeth. It's far too dark to make out any individual details apart from the bright silver hair of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The smell of blood reaches my nose, turning my stomach and making me anxious for my friends fighting below.

"The miko's in the tree," Arashi yells over the din of the battle. "Ten thousand gold to whoever manages to capture her!"

Crap! I'm trapped in this tree as I watch two youkai break free from the battle to approach the tree. Before I can even scream in alarm, an arm wraps around my waist, pulling me bodily from the tree branch.

"I don't know what spell you've woven over our lord, but I could use ten thousand gold," the youkai growls, throwing me over his shoulder and leaping to the ground.

Instead of heading to Arashi, the youkai takes off into the forest away from the battle. Just my luck to be captured by a youkai with half a brain. Kicking my feet and pounding his back with my fists has no effect. I'm probably the equivalent of a bothersome gnat to him.

"Hand her over," I hear Arashi growl. "Quickly!"

"How did you get here so fast?" the youkai asks, voicing the question running through my mind as well.

"Does it matter?!" Arashi yells. "Give the miko to me now!"

The youkai immediately tosses me through the air at the taiyoukai. I shriek in protest at being handled like a sack of potatoes. Arashi catches me in his arms before setting me gently onto the ground. Confusion turns to incredulity as the taiyoukai swiftly beheads my captor with his sword. The illusion fades and Hideki appears before me, a wide grin adorning his face.

"Come let's get you back to Sesshoumaru-sama before he tears the forest apart in his anger," Hideki says, gently picking me up again, cradling me to his chest as he races back to the meadow.

"Your illusions are the best I've ever seen," I murmur, holding onto the kitsune as he flies through the forest, the trees nothing but a blur around us. "Thanks for rescuing me, Hideki."

"It was my pleasure," he replies softly.

When we arrive at the meadow the battle is winding down. My heart sinks when I see the bodies lying on the ground. It's too dark to tell if they're friend or foe. Sesshoumaru is engaged in a fierce battle with Arashi. Both taiyoukai notice our presence simultaneously, pausing in their sword duel.

"I knew you wouldn't betray me, kitsune," Arashi says gleefully. "Retreat!"

The tiger lord takes off running away from the battle, thinking he has obtained his prize. He turns in confusion when he senses that Hideki has not moved. When Arashi stops and turns to see what's keeping Hideki, the kitsune makes a big show of handing me over to Sesshoumaru.

"I am loyal to Sesshoumaru-sama," Hideki comments to the surprised tiger lord. "I was never loyal to you. You cannot force true loyalty from anyone. Ruling through force and fear merely fosters hate."

Arashi howls in outrage, but ultimately flees when Inuyasha, Isamu and Satoshi step forward to attack.

"If you ever try to steal my mate again, I will not allow you to live," Sesshoumaru rumbles to the retreating taiyoukai. "You only live now because I have no desire to deal with the political mess your death would create."

"Treat the injured and burn the dead," Satoshi orders once the enemy is out of sight. "Let's not linger here any longer than necessary."

To my utter relief, none of the dead littering the ground are from our pack. Sesshoumaru gently lowers me to the ground so I can begin healing the minor injuries incurred by our pack mates. By the time I've finished healing the last injury, the funeral pyre is glowing brightly, lighting the whole meadow with its brilliance. We all stand in a semi-circle around the pyre, silently honoring the dead warriors, even though they were the enemy. The dancing flames are hypnotic. In my fatigue I lose track of time, my eyes glued to the fiery blaze. When the fire is finally extinguished, I'm practically asleep on my feet. Sesshoumaru sweeps me up in his arms, taking to the air on his youki cloud, heading back to our cave in victory.

"I'm glad you're safe," he whispers, his lips descending on mine in a slow caress. "I've been dying to so this since Hideki brought you back safely."

He continues to leisurely kiss me as my fingers entangle in his silky silver hair, holding him close. When he pulls away, I open my eyes, gasping at the love I see reflected within his golden orbs. Leaning up, I nuzzle into his neck making him purr contentedly.

"I love you, Sessh," I whisper into his neck.

"And I love you, my Kagome," he replies as his lips descend on mine again.

_Thanks for reading and for all the wonderful reviews!_

_Cymberle_


	43. Chapter 43 -- Lady Mother

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

"Oh, man…things are about to get really interesting," Satoshi suddenly says, breaking the silence of the late morning trek.

"Huh?" I ask, pulled from my reverie by his sudden words.

Sesshoumaru and Isamu left two days ago to return to the West. We've continued our travels, skirting the southern edge of the Western Lands. Damn but I miss the inu…and after only two days. My heart feels heavy as my eyes scan the forest trail, just hoping for a glimpse of his white haori. With any luck he'll wrap up his business and return tonight.

"We're about to have company," Satoshi says cringing slightly. "Unpredictable and potentially volatile company."

Halfway through his last sentence I feel the massive youki heralding the approach of a powerful being. My heart races and breathing becomes difficult under the immense pressure of the taiyoukai's aura. Flaring out my miko powers in a warning, I push at the crushing youki, flinging the power back at the offender. My reiki settles over my pack, protecting them from the invading taiyoukai's power.

"Thanks, Kagome," Inuyasha mutters, his ears flattened to his head in his distress.

"Hmm, that is a rather unpleasant way to announce one's presence," Miroku comments congenially, though his sharp eyes are warily watching the trees, belying his laid back posture.

"Get behind me, Kagome, I'll protect you," Hideki orders, stepping in front of me while wrapping one of his tails around my waist.

The kitsune has become very protective of me since Sesshoumaru left. Though wrapping a tail around a pack mate is a rather intimate act…I'm not sure Sesshoumaru would approve of the action. Shippou is perched on Hideki's shoulder, where he's been most of the time since they first met. It's nice that Shippou finally has a kitsune role model and mentor, though I worry just how much trouble the two will ultimately cause.

After being released from the bonds of slavery a week ago, Hideki's true personality has shone through. He's a trickster through and through, a true kitsune in every way. Inuyasha and Miroku are the favorite targets right now. If they wouldn't react so spectacularly to the ruses, perhaps the two kitsune would lay off. Truth be told, when Hideki disguised himself as Sango and groped Miroku's ass, I just about died laughing. I've never seen so many emotions cross a man's face in such a short period of time…shock, glee, lust, confusion, horror, and finally embarrassment.

"Release Kagome," Satoshi orders sharply. His voice trembles, slightly betraying his nervousness. "You can't protect her from what's about to arrive."

"Oh, I see," a sharp feminine voice practically purrs. "I'm a what now? An it? Really Satoshi, I thought you had better manners."

"Lady Kimi!" Rin shrieks as she leaps from Ah-Un's back.

Rin races past us, throwing herself in the inu-taiyoukai's arms. The woman is tall and elegant, dressed in a bright purple silk kimono. Her long hair is in the most intricate style I've ever seen. Numerous braids are twirled around the top of her head, leaving the rest to trail behind her in a sheet of liquid silver. Her eyes are the same striking gold as Sesshoumaru's, and they glint with the same cunning intelligence.

"Lady Mother!" Jaken gushes, smashing his small body into the ground. "We are honored by your esteemed presence."

His bulging yellow eyes move to stare at the man with the Lady Mother in blatant disgust. The handsome inu-hanyou is taller than the elegant taiyoukai at his side, and almost the polar opposite of Inuyasha. Long black hair falls to his waist, but my eyes are drawn to the adorable black puppy ears on top of his head. His eyes are a brilliant emerald green, sparkling with mirth as he leans down to grab Rin in a huge bear hug.

"Lady Mother, I'm Kagome, it's an honor to meet you," I say stepping forward to introduce myself to the older woman.

She is still releasing her powerful youki in intermittent bursts, aimed right at me of course. Her amber eyes move up and down my form as if I'm a prized mare she is deigning to purchase. Though I try to keep my reiki under control, it still flares a bit and slaps at her youki, pushing it away. My pulse quickens as I wonder what Sesshoumaru's mother's intentions are. Is she here for a fight?

"It's a pleasure to meet such a distinguished miko," she replies haughtily.

Her eyes are cold, glinting like finely carved jewels as her youki pushes at me once again. Hideki moves in front of me, taking the brunt of her demonic attack.

"Move aside, Hideki," I order, giving the kitsune a push before turning a dark glare to the offensive woman. "Surely a lady of your caliber has control over her youki, so do I attribute your utter lack of control to ill breeding or an unsubtle attack?"

Gasps of varying degrees echo around me as my barbed words are absorbed. Perhaps I was too rude, but seeing Shippou's fur standing on end while shivering under her brutal youki attack broke my last ounce of patience. Silence follows the shocked gasps as everyone waits to see if the mighty Lady of the West will eat the impudent miko.

Deafening silence…I always wondered about that term, but now I stand staring at Sesshoumaru's stoic mother, my face an equally blank mask (I did learn from the best after all) surrounded by deafening silence. The birds are quiet, animals strangely absent, insects silent, even the wind has died as though awaiting the outcome of this confrontation. My heart is beating wildly in my chest and I know that all the youkai present can hear it, can hear the blood being forced through my arteries too rapidly, can probably smell my apprehension. The oppressive silence is final broken by a loud feminine laugh.

"Oh, you are a delight!" the silver taiyoukai manages to choke out through her laughter. "Such spine, such gall, and in a tiny human no less. My son chose well. I am Inukimi, but you may call me Kimi, my dear." She pauses for a moment as her eyes move to gaze at the hanyou male beside her. Her expression softens and it's impossible to miss the love filling her eyes. "This is Hitoshi, my mate."

"It's an honor to meet you Hitoshi-sama," I say, bowing my head slightly to the tall hanyou.

"Please, Kagome-sama, no honorific is required," Hitoshi says as he bows low at the waist. "It's wonderful to meet you. Sesshoumaru has barricaded his heart for far too long. I'm grateful to you for melting the ice."

"Well I guess this means the day is shot," Inuyasha says with an aggravated sigh. "Ya do realize we only traveled like six miles this morning."

"Is there a hot spr-" I begin but am cut off by my hanyou friend.

"About a mile to the west," Inuyasha says, sniffing at the air. "But you just bathed yesterday! Why d'ya need another one?"

"Sesshoumaru is supposed to return tonight," I reply with a glare. "Perhaps I'd like to smell like something other than a rotting youkai carcass."

"Ya smell fine," he says rolling his eyes, but he takes off through the trees heading west.

"Will you join us Kimi-sama?" I ask as the rest of the pack moves to follow Inuyasha save Hideki who remains glued to my side.

"Of course, my dear," Inukimi replies. "But please, just call me Kimi. You are the future Lady of the West after all." She turns to follow our pack, then stops to glance back. "You should call off your guard fox so we can chat along the way." Her gaze roams to Hideki drinking in his lean, muscled form. "Quite the specimen I must admit."

The kitsune's fur bristles and his youki flares at being treated like meat. As quickly as his anger appeared it immediately disappears, replaced by a dark smile. The hairs on the back of my neck rise when I meet his green eyes currently sparkling with mischief. Before I can say anything, he pulls a small green leaf from his pocket and a white mist surrounds him. When it clears another Inukimi is standing next to me.

"Amazing!" Inukimi says in a breathy tone, striding forward to examine the intricate illusion. "I've never met a kitsune so powerful. He even manages to mask his scent. What so you think, Hitoshi?"

"Well he looks exactly like you," Hitoshi says as he circles the kitsune, examining him from every angle. His nose delicately sniffs the air surrounding Hideki. "He doesn't smell like you, but he also doesn't smell like a fox. This is truly impressive."

"Hmm, you'll have to tell me where you managed to find such a powerful kitsune," Inukimi remarks, watching Hideki return to his normal self.

"I have quite a few interesting tales to tell," I say when Inukimi links her arm through mine, leading me through the trees, trailing behind our pack.

As we walk down the darkened forest trail, I regale Inukimi with tales of our many adventures, Hideki and Hitoshi trailing silently behind.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	44. Chapter 44 -- Enlightenment

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

_A/N: Life is extremely busy right now. I haven't abandoned this fic but updates will be less frequent for a while…_

The steam rising from the hot spring is soothing the slight ache that had been developing in my temples. Leaning back against a smooth rock, I crack open one eye to gaze at the Lady of the West. I just can't get over how much she looks like Sesshoumaru. She's the epitome of grace and beauty, leaving me once again to wonder what the taiyoukai possibly sees in me. Inukimi dunks under the water, only to emerge again looking like a water nymph as the waning light glints off her moonbeam hair. My hand flies to my damp tresses. Right now I must resemble a drowned kitten more than a mythological temptress. Still kittens are cute. Right?

"The entire saga is amazing," Inukimi says while playing with my bottle of strawberry scented shampoo. "I knew Naraku was making a pest of himself, but not really the full extent."

"He only gains in power as time passes and he absorbs more demons," Sango says, agreeing with her. "We need to find a way to stop him once and for all. And soon…"

"One thing bothers me, though," Inukimi remarks, glancing at our camp in the far distance. "Is it really the best thing for Inuyasha to bring this tainted priestess back from the dead? From what you've told me she never had his best interests at heart. Imagine what would've happened had she made the wish on the Shikon for him to be human. That is a selfish wish. Why could she not accept him as he was?"

My eyes widen as the breath leaves my lungs in a loud gasp. It never occurred to me before. To wish him human…how is it any different than wishing him youkai? I've spent quite a lot of time thinking about what would be a truly unselfish wish.

"Kagome, you're a good person," Sango says when she notices my distress. "I have faith that when the time comes you'll make the right wish."

"I hope you're right," I reply softly, well aware that making an unselfish wish will be difficult.

Until Inukimi pointed it out, I always thought Kikyou's wish to make Inuyasha human was unselfish. But wishing him human so the jewel would disappear and she could live a normal life; it doesn't get much more selfish than that. I was just too naïve to even consider it. I doubt the Shikon will take my naivety into account when I make a wish. The path to the netherworld is paved in good intentions. Where have I heard that before?

"Well, we have to save her soul regardless of whether we can bring her back among the living," I murmur, gazing through the steam, lost in unpleasant thoughts. "She doesn't deserve an eternity of suffering in the lowest level of the netherworld."

"Besides, it's not our place to make decisions for Inuyasha," Sango says. "We made him a promise and we'll follow through on it."

"I'll stand beside him no matter what happens, no matter his choice," I say through the bitter sting of tears. "I'll only go back home if forced to by the Kami." My heart clenches painfully when I think of being wrenched away from Sesshoumaru.

"What an odd thing to say," Inukimi remarks, staring at me with narrowed golden eyes.

"I, uh, well…" I stammer, trying to come up with a response.

"You may as well tell her," Sango says. "It's becoming pretty well known anyway."

The rest of our bath time is spent informing Inukimi of my true origins, while avoiding answering her rather astute questions regarding the future.

**Later**

Dinner was a raucous and delicious affair. Hakkaku and Ginta had outdone themselves hunting with Hitoshi while we were busy bathing. The result was a virtual feast around a blazing campfire. Everything cooked and prepared to perfection. All Sango, Inukimi and I had to do was sit down and enjoy the myriad of meats, fruits and vegetables. When the supply of delicious blackberries begins to dwindle, Inuyasha rises.

"We've got lots more berries," Inuyasha says. "You guys want more blackberries or raspberries?"

"I'll get them, Inuyasha," I say, rising to my feet. "Go ahead and sit down."

Crash!

"Oh crap!" I cry, running to Inuyasha's side. "I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha pushes his face out of the ground, spitting dirt from his mouth. While he continues to sputter, I brush the soil from his face and hair, while apologizing over and over. This whole situation is absurd. Why did I pick a word like sit? Why not airplane or internet or cellphone…something I'd never use in this era. Well, it's not like I had any time to decide on the word. Hell, I didn't even really understand what Kaede was talking about when she told me to speak the word of subjugation.

"Damb it, Kagombe," Inuyasha mutters. "I thik you bwoke by dose."

Placing my fingers on both sides of his misshapen nose, I carefully release my healing reiki. The power never ceases to amaze me. To watch the cartilage knit and straighten, to actually see the broken skin weave back together, it's amazing.

"Thanks, Kagome," Inuyasha murmurs, rubbing at his now healed nose.

For some reason, his humble gratitude enrages me. I'm the idiot that caused the injury. In fact I think our relationship would be better off without the damnable beads. Throughout the last two years I've made excuse after excuse for the need of the subjugation spell. My face flushes when I remember the times I screamed 'sit' out of pure anger. I shouldn't have that kind of power over another being. It just isn't right.

"I really am sorry, Inuyasha," I say softly.

"What're you apologizin so much for?" Inuyasha asks, the normal grating attitude quickly returning. "I said it was fine, so it's fine. So shut the fuck up will ya?!"

"Inuyasha, si…I mean…ah, shit."

My angry cry turns to a low mumble as I berate myself for losing my temper. What I don't expect is the heavy thud of the hanyou's body hitting the earth again.

"I-I said shit not sit!" I yell to the heavens.

Thud…thud. Crap. He's gonna be mad now. Inuyasha doesn't move from his prone position, nose buried in the hard earth.

"Inuya—"

"Kagome, perhaps it might be in Inuyasha's best interests if you refrained from speaking for a few moments," Miroku says, trying desperately to control his laughter that's coming out in tiny snorts.

"Are evenings always so entertaining, Kouga?" Inukimi asks the wolf prince.

"Well, Kagome's mouth is usually occupied in another equally amusing thin-" His ill thought reply is cut blessedly short by a Hiraikotsu to the head.

"It's so nice to see someone else on the receiving end of that blasted weapon," Miroku chokes out through his laughter.

When I feel a soft tail wind around my waist, I cringe internally, well aware that we're about to provide more entertainment to the laughing Lady of the West. Hideki takes this opportunity to move in beside me, getting between me and Inuyasha. Bad move, stupid move. I can't help but wonder what that wily fox is thinking.

"Yo, kitsune, back away from Kagome," Inuyasha growls as he stands slowly while glaring at the fox.

"Hideki, what're you doing?" I ask, unable to hide the sheer annoyance in my voice. "Now really isn't a good time to bait Inuyasha."

"The hanyou is incapable of fulfilling his duty to protect you," Hideki spits out, his green eyes sparking in fury. "I am a much better choice than that idiotic, weak hanyou."

"Yeah, well I've been protecting her for two plus years now, asshole," Inuyasha growls while cracking his knuckles, obviously just itching for a fight. Hideki's tail tightens around my waist when I start to pull away. I think this is more than mere teasing.

"Mighty hard to do that with your face buried in the ground," Hideki replies with a sneer. When Inuyasha slowly advances, Hideki smiles, shaking his finger at the hanyou. "Ah, ah, ah, you wouldn't want Kagome to use the 'word'. Last time I checked, she didn't allow fighting."

"Let go of Kagome now or I'll rip your tail from your body." Inuyasha growls low in his throat.

Before anyone can move or speak, a flash of white streaks through the campsite, taking the stunned kitsune with it. Hideki's body is thrown brutally into several trees, toppling them with the sheer force of the attack. When the dust clears, Hideki is cowering on the ground, bruised and bloodied. Sesshoumaru doesn't even have a speck of dirt or blood to mar his perfect countenance. How does he manage that?

"You have exhausted my patience, kitsune," Sesshoumaru says in his deep baritone. "I have been lenient because my chosen felt pity for your upbringing. You have also been a decent role model for her kit. But you will not touch what is mine. Ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Hideki nods his head, his eyes still glued to the ground. "Now get out of here and do not return until the end of your rut."

"So that's the problem," Kouga says into the silence as we watch Hideki slink away. "I thought that fox smelled a bit strange today."

"Mother."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Hitoshi."

"Welcome back, my lord," Hitoshi says, bowing his head.

"You do realize you become completely ineffective as a Beta whenever my mother is around," Sesshoumaru says, leveling a hard stare at Satoshi. "This entire situation is your fault."

"Yeah, sorry, Sesshoumaru," Satoshi says, his cheeks stained pink. Is the inu actually blushing? "Inuyasha had everything under control. He is Kagome's protector when you aren't around. I wasn't needed."

"Still should a Beta really be cowering behind a little human girl and an imp?" Inukimi asks, her voice the picture of innocence. Her eyes on the other hand are glinting evilly. "I've never understood why you're so afraid of me Satoshi."

"Three hundred years ago," Satoshi mumbles.

"What?" Inukimi asks. "I'm afraid I cannot hear your pathetic whimpering."

"Three hundred years ago," Satoshi says again after clearing his throat several times. "I watched you castrate my half-brother with your claws."

"Oh my, you saw that," Inukimi says, shaking her head. "And you were just a pup. I'm afraid I remember that moment all too well. It was a just punishment. Your half-brother was a child molester. I caught him forcing a pup into despicable acts. I was furious."

"I had no idea," Satoshi murmurs. "He never would say what he did to merit your punishment. You were kind."

"Well now here's a first," Inukimi says, her laughter twinkling around the camp. "I'm kind. Please, Satoshi, don't say such things. You'll ruin my reputation."

"Did you miss me, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks, leading me away from the fire.

"What do you think?" I ask.

He drops gracefully to the ground, pulling me down onto his lap. Mokomoko wraps around my waist while his arms gather me against his chest. His lips meet mine in a gentle caress that quickly intensifies to full blown hunger. My arms fly around his neck, my fingers entwining in his silver hair holding him against me. When he nips at my lower lip, I gasp from the tingling sensation. He uses that opportunity to thrust his tongue through my parted lips, exploring my mouth leisurely. My head drops back the second he releases my mouth from his sensual caress. Tiny whimpers of pleasure escape as he kisses along my jawline then down my neck.

"I see what you mean, Kouga," Inukimi says, followed by a tittering laugh and the loud snap of her fan. "Entertaining indeed."

I feel Sesshoumaru stiffen beneath me, his face still buried in my neck. He inhales deeply, his arms tightening around me. My head spins as he rises to his feet, cradling my body in his arms.

"Goodnight, Mother." Sesshoumaru says softly before turning and heading away through the trees.

"Have a good night, son," her voice calls out, carrying on the gentle night breeze.

"Where are we going?" I ask, snuggling into Mokomoko.

"Someplace that offers more privacy."

"Mmm, sounds wonderful."

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	45. Chapter 45 -- Don't Drink the Tea!

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

My head is spinning as I lie snuggled in Sesshoumaru's lap with my head resting on his shoulder. The man is an expert at kissing me senseless. He strokes his thumb across my tingling lips and my head falls back so I can gaze up at him. The look in his eyes is tender, his lips curled into a slight smile. That look alone sends desire coursing through my body. To think I can make him drop his normal mask…it's an amazing rush. I'm still a bit surprised he kissed me in front of his mother. Though, when he returned to camp he didn't quite seem his normal controlled self. That was made even more evident by our steamy make-out session worthy of two horny teenagers.

"What's up with you tonight?" I ask, brushing my fingers over the magenta stripes on his cheek.

He nuzzles against my hand, closing his eyes and releasing an adorable whimper that sounds more like a cute puppy than a taiyoukai. It takes everything in my power to hold in the snort of laughter. Too cute!

"Everything is perfect," he says in a low rumble, still rubbing his cheek against my hand.

"Okay," I say but remain unconvinced. Better try a new tactic. "Um, that whole thing with Hideki tonight…I'm confused. I mean he was acting clingier than normal and you told him to go and…well you know."

"Female kitsune started their heat this morning," he says, moving to nibble and kiss at my neck. "I never realized how many kitsune I have in my employ. I had to flee the palace to get away from the chaos. Males may not have a heat cycle but their bodies react at the same time."

"But there aren't any female kitsune around."

"Not nearby but close enough," he replies, moving his lips to my ear. "I can smell a few in the vicinity. Once Hideki has rutted for a few days, he'll get it out of his system."

A few days? My mind is filled with images of a fox orgy that puts the Romans to shame. Shaking my head, I try to clear the unwelcome thought. At least now I have an idea why Sesshoumaru's acting so needy. Could he be reacting to the female kitsune's heat? He's inu but they're in the same biological family. I open my mouth to ask before closing it again with an audible click. Yeah, like he'd ever admit to it, even if it were true.

"Become my mate," he murmurs, his lips trailing a path down my jawline.

"I already agreed to the courting," I reply, trying not to lose myself to his touch.

The forest floor is not my first choice as a place to consummate our courtship. Reaching down, I peel a large twig off my thigh and hold it up to make a point. When he completely ignores my effort, I toss it aside with a loud sigh.

"Now," he whispers against my lips. "I can't wait any longer."

"You can and you will," a sharp female voice rings out through the forest around us. "You will not take her as your mate in a place such as this."

"Go away, Mother," Sesshoumaru says in a low growl that vibrates against my lips. He seems about to say something else but becomes distracted by my tiny whimper.

"Look, Sesshoumaru, we just received some intel that, um, well…" Satoshi says in a shaking voice. When I glance over at the inuyoukai, he's almost doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Can this not wait until later, Satoshi?" Sesshoumaru asks.

He closes his eyes and begins to take deep even breaths, his forehead pressed to mine. I squirm in his firm grasp trying to escape. My taiyoukai has no intention of releasing me, however. With another whimper, I hide my face in his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru, did you have tea with Maiko this morning?" Inukimi asks.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Satoshi asks. For a moment, surprise flickers across his features like he wasn't expecting the denial.

"Yes."

"What's going on?" I ask, peeking out from Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"We heard Maiko was planning to spike Sesshoumaru's tea with a love potion," Satoshi says, biting his lip in a lousy attempt to keep the laughter in. "With the kitsune issue, the potion would be able to affect even someone as powerful as him. Thank the kami you didn't drink the tea."

"I didn't drink her damned poisoned tea," Sesshoumaru says in a low growl. "Remove yourselves from my presence at once."

"But-" Inukimi is cut off by Hitoshi.

"Come, mate," Hitoshi says, placing his arm over her shoulders. "It's time we head back to the palace. Your _advice_ is not wanted or needed here."

"But-"

"Listen to your mate, Mother," Sesshoumaru says with a dark glare. "I still need you to tend the West in my absence. Do not try my patience any further tonight or you may not like the consequences."

"What did you do to Maiko?" Inukimi asks as she's dragged away by her mate. "She's my favorite lady in waiting. Palace life would be dreadfully dull without her antics."

"She's in the dungeon and will stay there for two weeks," Sesshoumaru says without looking at her. "You will not interfere. Satoshi, head back with Mother. Maiko claimed her father, Shigeru, forced her to commit the act. She has not been known to lie in the past. Investigate, but don't let Shigeru know. Let him think Maiko remained silent."

"That worm has been plotting against us for centuries," Inukimi says with an unladylike snort. "This is our chance to take him down for good."

"Stay out of it, Mother," Sesshoumaru orders. "Your plots are always convoluted. Allow Satoshi to perform his duties as beta."

Without another word all three disappear into the darkness. Sesshoumaru remains silent, his head resting on my shoulder, his face nuzzled against my neck. He's awake; I can feel his light, even breaths, but he doesn't utter a word. I start stroking his silky hair, playing with the long strands as they slip though my fingers.

"Bad day?" I ask in a whisper, moving one hand to rub circles on his shoulder blade.

"Hn," he murmurs, in what I determine to be agreement.

He lets out a tiny groan when I hit a tense knot on his shoulder. Shrugging him to the side, I rise to my knees, digging into his left shoulder with both hands. He releases a deep sigh and begins to tremble as I continue massaging away the stress. When I move to his other shoulder, he whimpers again like a little puppy. It's such a strange noise coming from this powerful male, I can't help but freeze for a moment.

"It's obvious something's wrong, Sesshoumaru," I say while continuing my ministrations. "If I'm to be your mate you have to trust-"

"I drank the damn tea!" Sesshoumaru blurts out, cutting me off. "It's affecting me, though I'm trying to control it. I didn't want anyone to know I was tricked by a two hundred year old girl."

"We all make mistakes."

"I can't," he snaps. "Too many are waiting until I show the slightest sign of weakness." I remain quiet but continue to massage at his shoulder, surprised when he slumps a bit beneath my hands. "Have you ever wondered why Rin travels with me instead of staying at the palace?"

"Yes."

"Even with Mother and Satoshi, I can't guarantee her safety there," he says with a deep sigh. "She is a target simply because I care and have been unable to hide it completely. You will be as well."

"I can take care of myself," I murmur, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning into his back. "I won't let my guard down. I promise."

"Can you be happy always watching your back?" he asks, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

My raven hair falls forward to mingle with his silver creating a beautiful contrast in the interwoven strands. So different, yet perfectly wonderful together…just like us. I'd rather live a dangerous life with him than a peaceful life alone.

"If I'm with you, I'll be happy," I reply, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome," he says, drawing my name out in a sexy drawl.

"I'm still not becoming your mate on the forest floor."

"Hn," he replies with an evil glint in his golden eyes.

There's a flurry of motion and I end up flat on my back in the underbrush. His lips meet mine with an urgency that sends my heart racing. Desire courses through my body to pool deep within my core. I cling to his haori with both hands, riding out the stormy kiss. When he finally comes up for air, his eyes are crimson. I swallow a gasp as I stare at his beast. The raw power comes off him in waves, whispering along my skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Mine," his beast purrs in a deep timbre. He licks along my neck a few times before pulling away.

"Um, maybe we should return to camp," I murmur, unable to look away from his mesmerizing gaze.

"Can't," he rumbles, his lips curled into an impressive frown.

"Why?" I ask, watching as the red fades from his eyes until not a speck remains to mar the golden perfection.

"I'm…unpredictable right now," he replies, pressing his forehead to mine. "I need time to recover."

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru," I say, caressing his cheek. "Your pack will be there for you. To protect you like you do us."

"But Inuyasha-"

"Will get his ass sat from here to Sunday if he bothers you," I reply, trying not to laugh at the image in my head. "Besides, he let you see him at his weakest, and not many know about his human night. I think that deserves a bit of trust on your part."

"Hn, you do make things difficult at times," he says with a deep sigh. "I concede. It's safer with the pack. I would not risk your welfare for my ego."

He rises from the forest floor, sweeping me up into his arms. Wrapping my arms around him, I snuggle against mokomoko, listening to the grumbling noises he's making deep in his throat.

"How long do the effects of the tea last?" I ask, trying to distract him from his worries.

"One cup would last about a day."

"That's not so bad."

"I drank three."

"Three?!" I screech, making him wince.

"It was good tea," he says with a shrug.

"And when did you figure out it was spiked?"

"Halfway through the third cup," he replies looking away. "She put too much of the powder in that cup so I was able to detect it."

"Why did you finish it?" I ask, stunned by his actions.

"The damage was done. Besides, it was very good tea." He leans down, licking and biting along my jaw while he continues to walk through the dark woods.

"So, um, are the effects just stronger or do they last longer?" I ask, not sure if I can handle three days of this odd behavior.

"Don't know. Nobody's ever consumed this much."

Gee, lucky me…

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	46. Chapter 46 -- Treachery

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters

When the dancing flames of the campfire come into view, I breathe a tiny sigh of relief. If Sesshoumaru kept at it, I'm sure he'd break me down and I'd lose my virginity on a bed of leaves and twigs. My body is screaming in protest at my mind's decision. Though I try, I can't squelch the arousal flooding through me. Sesshoumaru continues to plunder my lips while ambling at a crawl toward camp. It's obvious he doesn't want to return and is trying to delay the inevitable.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha says in a soft voice, making my eyes fly to his face. This is no easy feat since my taiyoukai refuses to release my lips from his. "She sounds like a bitch in heat."

"Inuya-" My attempt to speak is cut short by the moan Sesshoumaru coaxes from me with a well-placed nip under my chin.

"Your mother said you were fine," Inuyasha says with a loud groan. "You lied to them. You drank that tea! Crap, crap, crap…" he trails off into a more colorful yet still quiet string of curses.

We're still far enough away from camp that our conversation isn't overheard. Though I'm sure the wolves have noticed if what Inuyasha claims is true. Maybe I'll die of embarrassment. At least then I won't have to worry about the horn dog and his wandering hands.

"Sessh, stop!" My command comes out a low moan as his hand roams beneath my haori to lightly caress my stomach, inching slowly up my ribcage.

"Look everyone but Kouga is sleeping. It took a long time to get Shippou down, poor kit was really upset about Hideki," Inuyasha mutters, his pink face pointed towards the ground. "You can't come back to camp doing, uh…whatever it is you're gonna do."

"Inuyasha, please," I whisper, reaching out and grasping his hand. Sesshoumaru seems oblivious to our conversation as he moves to nibble on my shoulder "We n-need the protection of the pack.

"Oh, please, he doesn't need nothin from no one," Inuyasha says in a low growl, jabbing his finger at Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru breathes out against my shoulder. "I'm not myself. I barely noticed your approach. Had you been an enemy, I fear I might not've cared." He lifts his head, looking at Inuyasha with heavy lidded golden eyes. "I can't protect Kagome like this and I can't go back to the palace. No one can know this happened. I lied to Mother and Satoshi because I…" He trails off, burying his face in my shoulder again.

"He's getting worse and we don't know how long the effects will last," I murmur, stroking Sesshoumaru's moonlit hair while he nuzzles at my neck. "If his enemies or even the other lords discover what happened, they might attack him or the West."

I continue to stroke his hair, and my taiyoukai leans into my hand releasing a tiny whine. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he stares at his brother's unusual behavior. His hand starts inching up my stomach again. My head falls back when his cool fingers brush the underside of my breast.

"Sesshoumaru, go take a swim in the stream," Inuyasha orders. "The cold water should help. Believe me I know."

After a flash of movement, I'm blinking up into Inuyasha's amber eyes, safely cradled in his arms against his chest. Heat rises to my face as I watch Sesshoumaru stalk toward the nearby stream, shedding his clothes on the way, leaving behind a trail of ivory silk in his wake. Warmth pools in my belly when his magnificent body is bared in the dim moonlight. He is chiseled perfection striding to the water, his muscles rippling with each movement. His silver hair brushes across his sculpted ass with every step, allowing teasing peeks of…

"Damn, Kagome, ya smell so good," Inuyasha murmurs, burying his face in my hair. "What is that scent?"

"It's arousal, muttface," Kouga says, peering at me over the hanyou's shoulder, his blue eyes clouded with lust.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in a comical look of horror that must mirror mine. The air whooshing through my hair is the first indication that the stupid hanyou threw me away from him like I was poisonous. Thank the kami for youkai speed and reactions. Kouga catches me in his arms before my body can strike the hard ground. My arms wrap around his neck and I bury my face in his shoulder trying to quiet my racing heart.

"Mmm, he's right, you do smell good," Kouga murmurs against my hair.

"Uh, Kouga," Inuyasha says from behind us.

"Shut it, mutt! I'm busy," Kouga snaps without looking back. He continues nuzzling my hair while I squirm in his tight grip in a futile attempt at escape.

"Yeah, about that, dickwad…"

Kouga spins around, his bright blue eyes blazing, only to bump into Sesshoumaru. My taiyoukai's eyes are flickering between gold and crimson as he snarls at the impudent wolf. With infinite care, Kouga places me in Sesshoumaru's outstretched arms before taking off in a whirlwind of dust.

"Are you feeling better, Sesshoumaru?" I ask, throwing my arms around his shoulders and burying my face in his neck. His chest is bare, his hair soaked. I doubt he took the time to don his hakama before confronting Kouga. The temptation to peer down between our bodies while I lie cradled in his arms is almost overwhelming.

"Yes, the cold water helped," he replies, seeming more like his normal stoic self.

"Then put some damn clothes on!" Inuyasha hisses at his brother. "No one wants to see that…"

"I'm sure Kagome does," Sesshoumaru says in a deep purr. I feel something poking at my backside. Holy crap! Aren't those things supposed to shrink in cold water? "I could smell your arousal. It's altogether enticing."

"Look, I can't hide that I, um…" I was about to say 'lust after you' but find myself unable to form the words. Just as well, I'm sure. "Even though my body responds to you, it doesn't mean I'm giving in to temptation. I know you value the ability to control one's emotions."

"As you wish, Kagome," he says in a sexy drawl before brushing his lips over mine.

"Ya know, if someone told me three months ago that I'd be prying my best friend out of my naked half-brother's arms, I'd'a told em they were nuts, completely and utterly bonkers."

Inuyasha plucks me from Sesshoumaru's arms and leaps away. I try not to, but the desire to look overwhelms me. Peeking out from under my bangs, I take in the magnificent creature before me in all his glory. A lump forms in my throat as I stare at his impressive manhood. I had no idea they could be that big! Inuyasha places his fingers under my chin to ease my gaping mouth closed.

"Not helping, Kagome," he murmurs, carrying me toward the campsite.

"Sesshoumaru, go drink lots of water, it'll help purge the potion from your system," I call out in a low voice, not wanting to wake our companions now that Inuyasha has brought me back to the camp.

I can't imagine Sango or Rin waking to witness the stunning taiyoukai wandering around without a care or a stitch of clothing. Once Inuyasha sets me on the ground before the raging fire, I can't help glancing over my shoulder to watch Sesshoumaru. He's still naked but at least he took my advice about the water. As I watch him drink greedily from the stream, I wonder how much more water he can take in before his stomach rebels. He continues gulping down water at an astonishing rate, reminding me of the time Souta forgot to refill his hamster's water bottle. The poor thing practically drank itself to death when presented with water again.

"Sessh," I murmur, hoping he can hear me through the splashing water in the distance. When he doesn't stop his frantic drinking, I call out again, "Sesshoumaru."

He stops drinking and rises from the ground, stalking back to the campsite. My head spins away from the alluring sight so quickly my hair whips across my face. I can feel the heat flooding my cheeks as well as other areas of my body. Damn but I wish I had better control over my emotions. My attention is so trained on my taiyoukai that I almost miss the subtle press of numerous youki that makes the hair on the back of my neck rise. Inuyasha lets out a low growl, confirming he felt it too. Sending out my reiki, I skirt around the edges of the invading youki, trying to gauge the threat without alerting them. When I turn to find Sesshoumaru, I'm relieved to see him completely dressed and ready for battle.

"Ginta, Hakkaku," Inuyasha calls out in a low murmur. The wolves awaken to an instant state of alertness. Within seconds, both are on their feet, ready to battle. "Keep Rin and Shippou safe."

Two heads nod agreement before picking up the sleeping children and placing them on the ground next to Ah-Un. Sango awakens, shaking Miroku who had curled up around her sleeping form. Both are on their feet in seconds. Kouga materializes from the trees, moving quickly to my side. I guess Sesshoumaru didn't scare the wolf after all.

"Get as much of my scent off her as possible," Sesshoumaru murmurs. Though his exterior is calm, his eyes are wild, betraying the effects of the potion that continues to alter his personality. "Cover my courtship mark. These youkai are numerous but not overly powerful. It appears Shigeru's treachery runs deeper than simply an attempt to mate his daughter to me."

"What's going on?" I ask, though I'm beginning to have an inkling.

"I'm physically and mentally weakened by the potion," Sesshoumaru whispers. "It's the reason I didn't want anyone to know I drank the tea. They brought females with them, assuming I'd be unable to resist their charms in my current state. My love for you alone keeps that from occurring. If those youkai figure it out, they'll target you."

"What the hell's going on?" Inuyasha asks in a low growl.

"An attempt to overthrow me, little brother," Sesshoumaru replies with a vicious snarl. "An ill-advised plan that will end in failure."

"How many?" Kouga asks. "Their youki is blending together. Is it some kind of spell?"

"Enough to be troublesome," Sesshoumaru replies. "Cover my scent on her, now."

My eyes widen when I notice a fine line of perspiration marring his brow. I've never seen him appear so…emotional. Kouga removes his headband, wrapping it around my neck to cover the courtship mark while Inuyasha licks my chin and the exposed flesh of my neck. Though part of me resents and despises the treatment, I'm too scared right now to fight or argue. Sango and Miroku stand quietly behind us. Kirara is irritated by the youkai quickly closing in on us. She paces before Sesshoumaru in her fire cat form, snarling and baring her massive fangs at the dense trees.

The underbrush ahead rustles under numerous footfalls signaling the imminent approach of the enemy. As the first youkai makes his appearance, Inuyasha pushes me behind him, hiding my form from the invading force. Peeking around his shoulder, I watch as four tall inuyoukai step into the clearing. The leader appears older than the rest. His dark eyes sweep over our motley pack with a cocky sneer. Sesshoumaru doesn't move, he merely glares back with his usual bored expression. I hope I'm the only one who notices his hand shaking on the hilt of Tokijin.

"Sesshoumaru," the leader says, taking a step away from his group. He ignores the irate fire cat growling in his path. His black hair whips around his body as the wind picks up, blowing multiple scents in our direction. We're downwind of them, the kami must be smiling on us. "I, Shigeru, shall be your downfall. I declare you unfit to rule. The West is mine."

_Thanks for reading and for the reviews!_

_Cymberle_


	47. Chapter 47 -- Decision

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

The clearing is quiet save for Kirara's low growls after that absurd announcement. This Shigeru has some nerve. Perhaps he doesn't understand the predicament in which he's landed himself. Sure our pack may look small, but we have three of the most powerful warriors around, even if Sesshoumaru isn't quite himself. Shigeru stands tall, his face set in a nasty sneer as he attempts to stare down my taiyoukai. His men fan out behind him, numbering only ten. The four females he brought with him are interesting, at least I'd think so if they weren't flirting with what's mine. Sluts every last one of them, with their long hair and lithe bodies. The way they stare at my taiyoukai, drinking in his muscular form. Damn it, I just want to claw those eyes right out of their skulls.

"I'm gonna purify them to the netherworld," I whisper against Inuyasha's shoulder. "Starting with their eyes…" Inuyasha chuckles at my proclamation, drawing Shigeru's attention to him.

"You find this amusing, filthy hanyou?" Shigeru asks, his sneer turning into a scowl.

"Inuyasha is the recognized son of Inu no Taisho and will be treated with the respect a prince of the West deserves," Sesshoumaru says in a remarkably bored tone.

"How the Western lands have fallen," Shigeru spits out. It appears the inuyoukai is trying to hide his rage, but failing miserably. His face turns bright red and spittle flies from his mouth as he continues his rant. "To actually recognize some weak, pathetic hany-"

"If your intent is to stand there hurling insults at my late father and his heir then leave," Sesshoumaru says as he caresses Tokijin's hilt. "I have better things to do right now."

"But Sesshoumaru, I brought entertainment for you," Shigeru purrs, prodding the females to step forward. "I brought an inu, a neko, a very horny kitsune, and even a taka. They say the birds are quite graceful in everything they do. You can have one or all four. It's entirely up to you."

Well at least that explains the mixture of feathers and hair falling to the ankles of the shortest female. How does she brush that mess? Sesshoumaru is silent, giving the impression he's contemplating the traitor's words. Even as my anger rises at his quiet perusal of the gorgeous youkai, I wonder what would've happened if he didn't love me. Something tells me he might be screwing them senseless by now, leaving his back open to the assassins. When my taiyoukai still fails to move or speak, Shigeru snaps his fingers and the females surround Sesshoumaru, hanging off of him. The nekoyoukai's hands start wandering where they have no right to wander. Fuck this! Consumed by rage, I stalk up to the neko, purifying her before she even notices my presence.

"Get your slutty hands off my man," I say in a voice so low it doesn't even sound like mine. "I'll purify anyone that touches him again, and I'll enjoy every second."

The taka's large brown wings unfurl and she takes to the sky disappearing into the darkness. Guess she wasn't very loyal to Shigeru. The kitsune is shaking in fear as she glances over her shoulder at the black haired inuyoukai behind her. Before I have a chance to ask what he's holding over her, the female inuyoukai attacks me with her claws. The stupid woman impales herself on Tendaichi. Her blue eyes widen in shock before she disappears in the pink glow of purification. Granted she was a tad slow, but my reflexes amaze me. One second the sword was sheathed and the next it was in my hand. I'll have to remember this slow burn anger thing the next time we fight Naraku.

The petite kitsune hides behind her waterfall of red hair, watching me with horror filled eyes, trapped between Shigeru's wrath and mine. A blur of red streaks through the clearing, grabbing the quaking kitsune before disappearing into the trees. It seems Hideki never wandered far from camp even clouded by lust. Well at least I won't have to worry about him bothering me again.

"A human miko?!" Shigeru screeches, staring at us with a shocked expression.

"Not just any miko. The Shikon Miko," Sesshoumaru says, his voice betraying his pleasure as his arm snakes around my shoulders pulling me to his side. I think intoxicated Sesshoumaru is pleased with my jealousy over the 'competition'.

"She just took out three of your secret weapons in seconds," Inuyasha says laughing. "Are the rest of you that pathetic? I mean ya did bring tiny females to do your dirty work."

Shigeru is scowling but his eyes are wide with fear. The other men with him are stepping away, distancing themselves from the doomed inuyoukai. I wonder if they're even aware of it. Under other circumstances I'd find this amusing, but my patience has been stretched tonight. Unwinding Kouga's headband from my neck, I make a show of revealing the courtship mark to the shocked invaders. I smirk at Shigeru, watching the parade of emotions cross his face while he tries to salvage the attempted coup.

"There're still eleven of us, Sesshoumaru," Shigeru says, his voice shaking though he tries to project bravado. "You, a mangy wolf and a hanyou have no chance, not if you wish to protect all those humans travelling with you."

"That's where you're wrong, traitor," Sesshoumaru says, his lips curled into a terrifying sneer. "You were always quick to act. Father said you were too emotional. One should never start a war when they don't know the enemy. Had you done any research or spying, you'd know that this pack is anything but weak. We hunt Naraku. The strongest lords of the realm tremble at his name, yet we do not. I am nothing if not civilized. So before I tear you to shreds, allow me to introduce you to my pack."

"Maiko said you drank three cups of her tea!" Shigeru shrieks in a thin, reedy voice. "How can you not be affected by the potion?"

"Do you really think a mere love potion could have any effect on Sesshoumaru?" I ask while staring at the stunned inuyoukai like he's an ignorant child. "This was your grand plan to take over the West? I'm surprised you've survived so long with such idiocy." Shigeru turns several shades of red and begins sputtering his indignation. It brings a sadistic smile to my face. It seems I enjoy torturing any fool who tries to harm my taiyoukai.

"You've already met my intended, Kagome, the Shikon Miko and my brother, Inuyasha. What you might not know is that he wields, Tessaiga. It's more powerful in his hands than it ever was in Father's."

"Only more proof you aren't fit to lead the West," Shigeru shouts. "You can't even touch Inu no Taisho's sword!"

"The hell he can't," Inuyasha growls before tossing the sword to Sesshoumaru.

When he catches it, for one brief moment I worry it might reject him. But when his hand closes around the hilt, the rusted katana transforms into the giant fang without shocking and burning him. Though his expression doesn't change, I notice the glee and wonder in his eyes for a split second before the ice returns.

"Father wished for you to have this sword," Sesshoumaru says, tossing it back. He turns his hard eyes back to Shigeru. "The ookami is Prince Kouga, alpha of the Eastern ookami tribe, soon to be united with the Northern tribe to settle under my banner in the West."

As though rehearsed, Shigeru's men all take another step away from him simultaneously, but he's too wrapped up in his own misery to notice. His eyes are watching Kouga, if this were a cartoon we'd see the gears turning in his mind as he tries to size him up.

"The female human is a taijiya from the Western taijiya village," Sesshoumaru says, gesturing to Sango. "She alone survived Naraku's insidious plot to destroy them. The human male is the monk with the Kazaana in his hand. Perhaps you'd like to see it? It really is quite spectacular."

The men with Shigeru don't wait around to see if Miroku will finish unwrapping the prayer beads. They all disappear into the trees, fleeing back toward the West. Shigeru opens and closes his mouth several times. It's quite obvious the pathetic inu is stymied. I guess this didn't progress the way he thought it would. He begins to shake, his eyes never leaving Miroku whose hand is poised over the beads waiting. Shigeru takes a single step forward which surprises me. When I glance at Sesshoumaru, he has a vicious smile pasted to his lips, his golden eyes filled with the promise of retribution.

"Run," Sesshoumaru orders in a soft growl. Shigeru turns tail, fleeing into the forest. Inuyasha starts after the traitorous inuyoukai but is stopped by Sesshoumaru's hand on his shoulder. "He's mine, Inuyasha. I'll only be a moment."

He takes off after Shigeru in a streak of white, returning so quickly I think he forgot something. When I see the severed head dangling from long black hair fisted in his grip, I fight back a wave of revulsion. He is youkai; I have to accept this darker side of him. Besides humans aren't so different, are they?

"I must return to the palace," Sesshoumaru says, dropping the head to the ground and pulling me into his arms. "I need to send the guards after the ones who sided with Shigeru."

"I'm coming with you," I say, kissing his chin. "I don't want to wait any longer, Sesshoumaru. I wish to become your mate tonight, and I prefer the palace to the forest floor."

"I'm very pleased with your decision, Kagome," he murmurs against my ear. "Pack whatever you need and we'll be off." Racing over to my yellow backpack, I stop and stare at the enormous thing. I don't need everything in there and I need to leave supplies for the others. I guess I stare at it a bit too long. "You'll have no need for clothes, Kagome," Sesshoumaru calls out in a low rumble.

Heat rises to my face from embarrassment at the way my body reacts to that statement. Arousal floods through me making me shake so hard my hands fumble as I attempt to search the bag. Sango kneels beside me, dumping the contents of her smaller pack on the ground. She places the tanto Totosai made for Sesshoumaru in the pack, along with one change of clothes and my small bag of toiletries.

"I think that should do, Kagome," she whispers, handing the pack to me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Sango," I whisper back. "I'm so nervous, excited, basically a complete mess!"

"Everything will be fine," she says, pulling me into her arms for a hug. "We'll hold down the fort here til you return."

Sesshoumaru takes my hand, pulling me to my feet and wrapping one arm around my body. The severed head is wrapped in the black haori Shigeru was wearing. I imagine it will grace the palace grounds on a pike until it rots away. As grotesque as that is, it's a decent deterrent I suppose. I'm just thankful the haori is black so I can't see the blood.

As we ascend into the sky a nagging thought enters my over active mind. What will happen to me when we mate? Will I change? Inuyasha mentioned before that my life span would be tied to Sesshoumaru's. How does that happen? Will my basic physiology change? I wonder what it'll be like to live for centuries. The thoughts start to overwhelm me, sending me careening toward full out panic. Shutting my brain down, I nuzzle my nose against Sesshoumaru's neck, breathing deeply. His arm tightens around me, instantly calming me. I'm right where I belong, nothing else matters.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


	48. Chapter 48 -- Best Laid Plans

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters_

The landscape passing beneath us is nothing but a dark blur as we head west on Sesshoumaru's youki cloud. I've travelled with him before but I don't think he's ever flown this fast before. My heart is pounding in my chest, my anxiety rising the longer we remain airborne. How much longer until we reach the palace?

"Not long, my Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmurs, his breath warm against my ear.

Did I ask that aloud? My body shivers against him and his arms tighten around me. Mokomoko snakes around my waist wrapping around my body several times until it comes to rest on my shoulders. Another tremor courses through me when the palace comes into view on the darkened horizon. A massive stone wall lit by blazing torches surrounds the shadowed buildings within. I stop counting torches when I reach thirty. It must take forever to light those every night. As we fly over the wall, I feel our bodies pass through a barrier. It's like passing through thick molasses making it difficult to breathe. But just when I think the barrier will flat out reject me, it gives way and we continue our flight.

"What was that?" I ask, taking in a deep gulping breath of air.

"The barrier tests those who try to enter," he replies without looking at me. "Those found lacking are expelled."

"Lacking? Expelled?" My voice is a high pitched squeal. Did he even think to warn me?! He glances down at me, noticing my discomfort at last.

"The barrier would never reject you, my Kagome." He seems so sure of the statement I decide to just let it drop. "You have no ill intentions toward me or the West. It's designed to repel my enemies."

"For a moment I thought it would. I mean it actually kinda hurt. But it wasn't gonna crush me?"

"No chance. My barrier would never reject someone as perfect as you," he replies, glancing down with such surety in his eyes and a sweet smile tugging at his lips. "I didn't think your miko powers would affect it in such a way as to cause you pain. I apologize for my oversight."

My heart leaps and I swear I fall in love with him just a little more. The last of my insecurities floats away on the cool breeze behind us. Warmth fills my chest, an almost overwhelming sense of happiness and utter contentment that brings a smile to my lips. Sesshoumaru lands on a balcony on the top floor of his fortress. Sweeping me up into his arms, he carries me through the door. I gasp as he tosses me in the air. When my back impacts the soft bed, I can't help laughing at my brief terror. Sesshoumaru leans over me, an adorable smirk gracing his lips.

"I need to update General Isamu on Shigeru's treachery so he can send soldiers to hunt down the traitors who sided with him. I'll also let the servants know we're not to be disturbed under any circumstances," he murmurs, his breath warm against my ear which sends a shiver throughout my whole body. "Is there anything you require?"

"No," I whisper. "I'll be here waiting, hurry back."

He's out the door before I can say another word. I guess I'm not the only one excited about tonight. The longer he remains gone, the more my courage kicks in until I start to feel rather naughty. I don't have any lingerie but the bra and panties I'm wearing are scandalous even for my time.

The image of those golden eyes widening when they see me clad only in these revealing garments makes my whole body shudder. With shaking fingers, I untie my obi, allowing the haori to pool at my feet. Before I can lose my nerve, I pull off my boots and strip off my silky leggings. Once my feet are bare, I notice the giant fur covering the floor. It's a pale cream color, thick and plush. I wonder if it was taken from some slain demon. Grabbing my clothes from the floor, I fold them and glance around the room for a place to stash them. The room is huge but not well lit; the corners are bathed in shadows. The massive western style bed is piled with beautiful furs that look a lot like the one spread on the floor. The bed is bigger than a king. Orgy sized. The words pop into my mind bringing a flush to my cheeks. I can just imagine going to the store and asking for the orgy size sheets. A high pitched giggle escapes my lips, betraying my nervousness.

The stone floor is cold beneath my bare feet as I cross the room. Perhaps I'll suggest more furs on the floor if we stay here often. Right now the weather is pleasantly warm; I can't imagine how cold the floors will be, come winter. I toss my clothes on a small chaise in the part of the room set up as a sitting area. A shiver runs through my body bringing goosebumps to my flesh. It's not cold but between the mild breeze and my nerves I can't stop shuddering. I crawl up on the soft bed, arranging myself against the many furs, draping them over my body in strategic locations. The black lace of my bra and panties create a vivid contrast against my pale skin and the light furs. I think this'll blow Sesshoumaru's mind. I feel his strong aura approaching, listen to the shoji door slide open…

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, I need to talk to you…it's urgent." My cheeks flush and I freeze, unable to move when I hear Satoshi's voice.

"He's not here, idiot," I murmur, hoping he won't approach the bed which is bathed in the light of two candelabra blazing on nearby tables. "Can't you sense that? Get out!" It all comes out a hissed whisper.

"Ah, kitten, I'm sorry," Satoshi croons. I cringe when his shadowy form crosses over to stand before the bed. "Kami but you look enticing, little bird." With a low growl, I pull a nearby fur over the top of my body, shielding it from view. "You didn't need to do that. I was enjoying the view."

"Get out, Satoshi, before I purify you," I hiss at the smirking inuyoukai.

"No can do, angel, gotta talk to Sesshoumaru."

"What's with all the stupid nicknames?"

"Do you prefer Kagome?" he asks, drawing my name out in a sexy drawl.

"When you say it like that, no." I flop back onto a soft feather pillow, hiding my face under my arm. "Why don't you go look for him?"

"Cause I know he'll be back here," Satoshi says as he sits on the edge of the bed. "He wouldn't leave such a juicy morsel alone for long." Juicy morsel, really?!

"What could possibly be so important as to ruin this night? Can't Inukimi deal with your problems?"

"Nah, we got a dark miko problem," Satoshi says and for the first time tonight he sounds apologetic. "She got angry and is wreaking havoc, cursed me when I went after her."

"I'm sorry, Satoshi, really I am," I say with a deep sigh. "I promise Sesshoumaru and I will hunt her down in the morning. Can't you just hide in your room or something til then."

"You got it, sugar," he says, rising from the bed. Before he reaches the door I call out.

"And stop with the annoying nicknames."

"Yes, milady," He disappears out the door before I can comment. I think I prefer the cute nicknames to milady. It's too stuffy and formal. When the door slides open again, anger surges through me. I will kill that dog! Sesshoumaru will just have to find another Beta.

"Get out! Go away or I'll fry you, stupid dog!"

Candlelight glints off silver hair as the figure crosses the room. After unleashing a shriek, I bury myself under the furs on the bed, hiding like a little girl. Once my head is under the fur, I realize how foolish I must look, but I'm too embarrassed to poke my head out.

"Kagome, is there a reason you threatened to purify me?" Sesshoumaru asks in a low rumble. He sits on the bed beside me, and I sit up, throwing the fur from my head.

"I thought you were Satoshi," I reply. When I meet his golden gaze, I expect anger, but the confusion reflected there is so adorable, I melt.

"Why would I be Satoshi?"

"He was in here a few minutes ago," I say with a pout. For some reason I expected more of a reaction from him since I'm lying here mostly naked. "Something about a dark miko cursing him."

"That idiot runs afoul of females more than any male I've ever met, the lecherous monk included." Yeah buddy, if you don't at start acting aroused by my presence, you'll be running afoul of this female! "I'm almost afraid to ask what she did."

"He seemed fine," I say, pulling the fur back over my body. "But if that's all you can think about, perhaps you should leave."

I fall back against the soft pillows and cover my face with my arm, refusing to look at him. The silence stretches with neither if us moving or speaking. When I feel him rise from the bed, tears prick at my eyes. This night is supposed to be magical, not…well whatever this is turning out to be. I listen to his soft footfalls crossing the stone floor. He's leaving, I can't believe it.

"Fetch Satoshi immediately!" he bellows from the doorway. There's a faint reply then the scurrying of feet. Satoshi must've been lurking nearby since he appears within moments.

"Need help with your lovely lady, mighty alpha?" Satoshi asks with a deep laugh. Sesshoumaru's only response is a low growl. "Ah, okay, not in the mood for jokes."

"This curse, explain it," Sesshoumaru orders.

"Well, I kinda pissed off Roslyn, you know, the dark miko."

"She's a Celtic witch not a dark miko," Sesshoumaru says with a sigh. "What did you do?"

"I was my usual charming self, it's her that's the problem," Satoshi says, though he sounds hurt not angry. "She cursed me. 'May your manhood always be at attention and never at ease.' No matter what I do, I can't…well you know. It's been a whole day." A deep laugh fills the room and I peek out from under my arm to gaze in wonder at my taiyoukai laughing.

"I know Roslyn well. She gave you a way to break the curse," Sesshoumaru says through his chuckling.

"Yeah, I have to apologize for being ungentlemanly," Satoshi says, crossing his arms over his chest. "And this isn't funny."

"Yes it is," Sesshoumaru replies. "I have neglected my Kagome enough for one evening. You will sort this out on your own by apologizing to Roslyn. In addition, I am not to be disturbed for two days. You will not like the consequences if any petty quarrels make it to my door."

"Really? Apologize to Roslyn? Are you mad?"

"Two days, Satoshi," Sesshoumaru says, pushing him through the door. "Don't' even think of testing me on this." He leans his head out the door. "Satoshi, if Roslyn shows up at my door complaining about you, I'll take it out of your hide."

He stalks back across the room, pausing at the foot of the bed. My heart races when he begins to crawl up the bed, straddling my body.

"Now, my little miko, you have my undivided attention for the next two days," he murmurs as he kneels over me. His lips brush against mine, making me moan from the soft contact. My arms snake around his neck and my fingers entwine in his silver hair.

"Promise?" I ask, trailing kisses along his jawline.

"You have my word," he whispers, kissing my fingertips. "Are you sure you want to become my mate, Kagome?"

"More than anything in your world or mine," I reply, unable to keep the smile from my face. "What about you?"

"I'm yours today, tomorrow, and always, my Kagome."

_A/N: I'm sorry but I was at 2k words and there's no way to do the next scene justice right now. Besides, I need to learn how to write a lemon so I can write the next part without blushing like a virgin! Thanks for reading!_

_Cymberle_


End file.
